Borderlines
by running.on.impulse
Summary: Some borders should never be crossed; others should sooner be broken. AU
1. Prologue

**Based on The Lion King and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride**

* * *

**Borderlines – Prologue  
Year 1989; Tokyo, Japan  
Haruno Hogo Building**

Everything was perfect, just as it ought to have been. Not a piece was set out of pace, and not a word had been misspoken. His competitors had relinquished their fight, giving him the full advantage to take over the company, and he had to say, it felt damn good sitting behind this desk.

Uchiha Fugaku was not a man of patience or simplicity. When he wanted something done, it was completed with little hassle, and minimal interpolation. Some considered his methods questionable; others thought even _he_ had been too soft with his ways. But no one, not even the ones who despised him the most for what he did, would go against the clever inner workings of his intelligent mind. And, if they did, they never lived long enough to boast upon their accomplishments.

A sadistic smile crossed the aristocratic features of this black-haired man. He had completed what many had only dreamed of doing. He climbed the corporate ladder, and now sat at the top of the commercial food-chain. Any progress made from here on in, would be because of him and _his_ hard work. No one else would get the credit. Why?

Because his strongest competitor, Akaroshi Haruno, was dead.

Perhaps it had been a little unnecessary to murder the man he had known for many of his younger years. His wife had been a little...surprised, to say the least. But, it was for the good of the companies, and for the good of mankind.

Fugaku was in a good mood, the joy of governing _Haruno Hogo_'s inner workings bringing contentment to his and his family's life. The public eye had focused upon the careful proceedings that had taken effect after Akaroshi's untimely 'death', and so far, all the publicity the company was receiving, was beneficial. There was not a single stock that had done him wrong, and he believed it to be a strong omen of smooth sailing ahead. Now, if only the higher ups would see it his way.

It was mid-morning, and Fugaku had just arrived to the building. His dark coloured, 1967 fastback Shelby Mustang GT500 came to take residence in its regular parking stall, which had only just recently been repainted with his name on the dark asphalt, and the engine ceased just as he commanded. Many things were following his orders as of late; his vehicles running so serenely was just one of his newfound blessings.

(x)

The Uchiha monarch unclipped the safety belt, and removed it from across his person to dangle taut against the inner siding of the vehicle. A pale hand reached for the door, pulling the lever that allowed the exit to open, and a confident man of forty years departed the dormant vehicle. His tie was adjusted and his western suit smoothed before he slammed the door shut, locking it securely.

Another thing about Uchiha's was that they were far too arrogant for their own good. No one dared better them for fear of ending up like the rest of their enemies. And so, their arrogance manifested until it was that of an almost godly air. They looked down upon their subordinates and level with their superiors. It was intimidating, uncomfortable, and sometimes, rather demeaning.

Long, careful strides led the CEO through the main doors and past the reception desk. He always gave the young, pretty thing behind it a smile and a wink. Though he didn't know her name, he knew her body, and that's all that really mattered to this Uchiha.

Greetings and comments alike were passed around as Fugaku entered the elevator, telling the attendant inside he was headed for his office levels. The man complied by pressing the appropriate switches, and the doors soon closed.

It was a short ride up the hundred or so floors, and before long, the doors had reopened, and Fugaku was moving once more. The quick jaunt was over within two minutes, and the Uchiha came up to the open doors of his office. His personal secretary, Nadameru, shot him a sharp glare as her delicate form closed the door, allowing him the peace he desired when looking through the first files.

A coffee was already awaiting him in his favourite mug – the one that his eldest had given him for his birthday that read "World's Best Businessman" – and a newspaper sat perfectly unrolled on the flat surface of his desk. A stack of papers waited next to that, and his gold name plate gleamed with the reality that it had – _finally_ – been cleaned.

And so, he sat down. His first instincts were to reach for the paperwork, but he didn't bother. Instead, he took a sip of his still steaming coffee, and began to overlook the newspaper events.

"Uchiha-sama."

Fugaku's lips formed a tight line at the disturbance. How many times did he need to tell them that he did not like to be disturbed? His eyes drifted from the pages of his paper, and an eyebrow raised as the familiar face of Ebisu entered the room. "Ah, Ebisu. My loyal assistant."

Ebisu stood stock still, choosing wisely to say not a word in return.

A wicked smile formed on Fugaku's face, and he beckoned the man onward. "I was wondering when you'd arrive. Have you brought me the reports?"

Ebisu removed the clipboard from his arms, crossing the room with a fluid gait, and handed it to the Uchiha obediently.

Fugaku disregarded it right away, setting it aside for reading once he finished with the paper. "Sit down, Ebisu."

The man did so without protest, sighing lightly when he did. And from that moment, there was a bitter silence that pressed heavily upon the room.

=(x)=

Akarui narrowed his eyes as he pulled open the glass doors of his father's company. After learning the truth, he had come to realize that his place was here, at the lead, revoking Uchiha Fugaku of his time as CEO. Running away, though giving him a piece of reality that he had once thought to be incomprehensible, gave him new allies and friends. Things would work out this time around; he would make sure of it!

"Akarui! Wait for me!"

The reddish-orange haired man glanced over his shoulder, the door still held ajar by one of his strong hands. He watched solemnly as a beautiful young woman, with mid-back length hair of a strawberry blonde, approached from behind. Her heels clicked in tandem as she slowed, finally stopping altogether when she was at his side. Together, they entered the building.

His eyes went wide with shock. The entire lobby looked different! The walls were no longer bright and cheerful, but dark and sinister. Fewer employees wandered the main entryway, and fewer furnishings lavished this level. Swallowing hard, the Haruno heir walked slowly across the marble flooring, making for the elevator.

"It's awful, isn't it? How everything's changed?"

Akarui could only nod as the doors parted, allowing himself, and his female companion entry. The attendant was given the correct floor number, and the doors closed. Silence settled in amongst them.

"Why'd you come back?"

The redhead turned to face the woman he had grown up with, sighing a little at her question. "I've returned because it's my place. Back there...a week ago when we went our separate ways...I met up with my father's old business partner, Jiraiya. He helped me understand what was needed of me, even _if_ his methods were questionable."

Rakuna laughed lowly. "Not as questionable as Fugaku's, I'm sure."

A smirk lit the man's face. "No, probably not."

"So, what did he do then?"

"He hit me with his newest book."

Rakuna stared with wide eyes. "He did that?"

"Hm," Akarui replied with a small nod. "I've got the bump to prove it too. But it's fine; I got him back, and that's all that mattered."

"You...?"

Another smirk. "Took his book."

"NO!" Rakuna was beyond astonished at this statement.

Akarui laughed, shaking his head a little. The elevator doors opened then, and he stepped out, surveying the hall with an ever growing scowl. "Everything used to be so...friendly."

"A lot has changed since your father died," replied the woman solemnly. She followed his movements. "So, does this mean you'll take your place as CEO?"

Akarui nodded. "I wouldn't have come back if I wasn't prepared to do that. It'll be a difficult battle, but I believe I can win."

"Well then, I'm fighting with you."

Akarui rounded on her with widened brown eyes. "No, I won't let you. It's too dangerous."

"Danger? Really? After all these years and you _still _don't know how I feel about a little danger?" Rakuna folded her arms, smiling triumphantly. "I'm with you, Aka-chan. Every step of the way."

"Well, I suppose I have no choice in the matter then."

Rakuna giggled. "No, not really."

"What's so funny?"

Both Akarui and Rakuna turned, a grin alighting each face when they realized who it was that was standing behind them.

"Kakashi! Genma!" Rakuna exclaimed brightly.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you hated me," Akarui murmured solemnly.

"That's in the past," Kakashi replied, shrugging lightly. He was a young man of around sixteen with hair as silver as jewellery, and eyes dark yet pleasant. He wore a mask that connected to the spandex tank which was worn under every suit, the material extending up to the middle of his nose. A black headband was always tied around his forehead, keeping the array of locks from spilling into his eyes. He was a relatively lax kid, getting his job done when necessary, yet still goofing off at the most innocent of times.

"Hai, we're here to lend our support." Genma, the other boy – or man actually – standing beside Kakashi, was young as well, though older than Kakashi by about four years. He was twenty, with shoulder-length, chocolate brown hair and hard eyes that almost mirrored his hair color. He constantly wore a bandana of no print around his head that tied up at the front, and a needle of some kind was always perched in his mouth.

They were childhood friends, having met back when they were merely starting out in school. The age difference had been no obtrusion, which led to better friendships further on. However, they were also a wild pair, and when off duty, could both easily be found stumbling about in alleyways, picking fights with stray cats.

"But, really, you're going to fight Uchiha for _this_?" Genma shook his head with a lengthy sigh. "You do realize that the numbers are probably quite low. This business is _dying_ last time I checked. Time to move on, don't you think?"

Akarui couldn't help but chuckle at his words. "This belongs to me, to my family. My father would never have let things get this way, and I intend to turn things back around."

Genma shrugged. "Don't know what potential you see in this business flourishing, but, if it makes you happy, we're with you till death do us part."

Kakashi nodded with agreement.

"Good, we'll need all the help we can get." Akarui glanced at Rakuna, who gave him a nod of affirmation, before they proceeded toward the main offices. However, there was only one problem, and as they neared the main work stations, Haruno finally realized this.

They hid now, beside the wall, hoping that none of the workers in there – which were all brought over from _Uchiwa No Buki Kokusai_ – had left their cubical to relieve themselves. That would become highly detrimental to their situation.

"I hate Uchiha," Genma muttered silently as he observed the situation from behind their leader.

"So, what's the plan for getting through this labyrinth without being seen?" Kakashi inquired then.

"We're going to draw their attention elsewhere so that when we head through, we'll be ignored."

Genma adjusted the needle between his teeth. "And, what sort of distraction does this call for?"

Akarui gave him a grin, and almost immediately, the man regretted asking the question.

(x)

"Hey, Kakashi."

"Yeah, Genma?"

Heads began to turn.

"I've got these tickets to the next baseball game this next coming week, but I can't go. You want 'em?"

The pair paused by the water cooler, the popular place for chatting, rumours to be spread, and an all around exchange of words to be spoken. Genma was waving two ticket-like pieces around in front of him, while Kakashi just eyed him thoughtfully.

After a final glance at the tickets, Kakashi shook his head. "No, I can't. I've got to work."

Genma mock frowned. "Aw, too bad. I was hoping you'd take Rin with you." A shrug followed his words. "Well, maybe someone else would want them?"

A few people stood up.

"They're front row, so you'll be up close and personal," Genma hummed.

An immediate surge of workers flooded toward the two, offers of anywhere from one hundred thousand yen, to someone's first born, and another's precious Porsche being thrown into the air. The loud sounds were distracting, but the crowd had cleared the otherwise busy hive.

Akarui and Rakuna exchanged a glance, nodding to each other, before creeping around the corner and beginning their way to the next hall. They managed to slip by quietly and unnoticed, though remained wary with an eye on the Uchiha employees at all times, just in case.

When they reached the hall they were aiming for, they shot behind a large filing cabinet for good measure, remaining out of sight of passersby.

"What now?" asked Rakuna quietly.

Akarui scanned the hall a moment before turning to her. "I need you to go find my mother and any other employees you might find who are still loyal to my father. I'll find Fugaku."

Rakuna nodded, and once making sure the coast was clear, left the protection of the filing cabinet, veering off down a separate hall to find who she was looking for.

Once she was out of sight, Akarui moved as well, though he remained crouched, creeping down the vacant hallways. He rounded corner after corner, until finally, he had stumbled upon the office that had once been his fathers. He could tell from his vantage point that Fugaku was inside, the frosted glass showing not one, but two figures in the room. His brow furrowed as he continued onward, aiming for a large potted plant for his hiding place.

=(x)=

"Sir, you should probably take a look at those files now..." Ebisu murmured suddenly. "Akaroshi-san would've never waited this long..."

Fugaku shot him a glare. "What did you just say?"

Ebisu suddenly broke out into a cold sweat. "Uh...uh...I like Yoshi! Yes, that is it."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes. "That better have been it. My rival's name is never again to be uttered, and you know that."

"Hai, Uchiha-sama! I would never say his name."

"Good."

Ebisu swallowed, tugging lightly on the neck of his dress shirt which was beneath his suit jacket. "B-but I really think you should look at those reports now...it's nearly lunch hour."

Fugaku exhaled dramatically, closing the paper where he had been scouring the classifieds, and pushed the reading material aside. A last gulp of his coffee left his mug empty so he placed that elsewhere as well. He reached for the clipboard then, dark eyes looking over the top sheet with an expectant smile. However, as the reading progressed, that smile lessened, his eyes becoming a dangerous blood red with black tomos swirling about in their depths. His death-defying glare shifted from the pages to his assistant sitting on the sofa. "What is this."

"What is...what, Sir?"

Fugaku drew back a lip, his grip on the clipboard tightening. "What is this _shit_ you have put in my hands?"

Ebisu began to shake a little. "Th-the reports, Uchiha-sama."

Fugaku stood abruptly, firing the clipboard from his hands at Ebisu. It clattered as the timid man ducked, the clipboard falling behind the couch. "Bullshit!"

"B-but Uchiha-sama! Th-those are them!"

Fugaku shook his head vigorously, storming from his place to the door, which he threw open with enough force to make it shatter, before moving swiftly to the inner circle of highly trusted advisors and employees.

"NADAMERU!"

=(x)=

Akarui was immediately behind the planter, watching with wide eyes as he peered around it. Fugaku had just exited his office, thoroughly seething, and was making headway for the central offices. The Uchiha had stopped then, and was soon approached by Akarui's mother, Nadameru.

"Yes, Fugaku?" Nadameru asked, calm and collected.

"Where are your employees? Why aren't they doing their jobs?" Fugaku demanded.

"Sir, there's too much work to be shared between the miniscule division you have left me."

Fugaku began to pace. "That's an excuse, and we both knew it! They're all slackers! All of them! Your husband led a lazy bunch, and I intend to fix that problem!"

"Fugaku, there's nothing more we can do! If you start firing everyone, then the numbers will drop even lower!" Nadameru shook her head. "It's time we cut our losses and close the company before we all go bankrupt!"

Fugaku rounded on her. "We will do no such thing!"

"Then you have sentenced us all to poverty."

"So be it!"

Nadameru narrowed her eyes. "You can't do that."

"The last time I checked, _I _am the CEO! I run things around here, which means I can do whatever I want!"

Nadameru took a bold step forward. "If you were half the man Akaroshi was-"

"I'm _TEN_ times the man, Akaroshi was!" Fugaku snapped, having pounced upon Nadameru to pin her to the ground. They both landed with a thud, and the Uchiha's hands started for the woman's neck.

That was it. No one harassed his mother! Akarui leapt from behind the plant, bowling Fugaku over without a second thought. When the Uchiha was removed from Nadameru, Akarui pushed off and ran to his mother's side. She was gasping for air.

"A-Akaroshi?" Fugaku demanded, eyes wide with shock. "N-no! You're dead!"

Akarui ignored him, instead cupping his mother's cheek to let her know she was safe.

Nadameru groaned a little as her eyes opened whilst still rubbing the place around her neck where Fugaku had attempted to choke her. "Akaroshi...?"

Akarui sighed, shaking his head. "No, mother. It's me."

Her eyes widened still. "Akarui? You're...alive? But...how is that possible?"

"It doesn't matter," Akarui responded, smiling a little as he pulled her up gently, and into his arms for a secure embrace. "I'm back."

Fugaku watched on, eyes still a little wide as he sat up. "Akarui..." he breathed, rubbing his head where it had connected with the floor. A devious smirk settled on his face then as he stood. "I'm surprised to see you here." He then added under his breath, "alive." A glance was cast down the hall, where three men gulped and slunk back behind their cubicles.

Akarui released his mother gently, before standing as well. He was a little taller than the Uchiha, and his red hair framed his face, almost like a lion's mane. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't throw you out, right here, and right now!" He started toward him.

"Akarui, please, you must understand," Fugaku tried, backing up until he had hit the wall. "The pressures of directing a company..."

"No longer fall into your hands." Akarui stood tall, chin lifted just a little as he faced the man who cowered before him. "Step down, Fugaku."

"Well, um, yes, I would, of course. But, there's just one little dilemma standing in my way."

"And what might that be?"

"You see them," Fugaku motioned down the hall where several of his most trusted employees were now stepping forward, eyes narrowed and ready for a fight. "They believe that _I'm_ the true leader of this corporation."

"Well we don't!"

Both men turned to look back in Nadameru's direction. Rakuna had arrived now, with several men and women following behind her. A couple of them were helping Akarui's mother to her feet, while Rakuna stood, glaring defiantly at Fugaku.

"Akarui's the rightful leader. It's in his blood to be CEO," said she.

"I'm giving you a choice here, Fugaku," Akarui stated then as he faced the man once more. "You either resign, or you fight me."

Fugaku sighed dramatically. "Does this all have to end with violence? After all, I would hate to be liable for the death of someone close to me." He stepped away from the wall, now walking directly for the group surrounding Nadameru and Rakuna. "Do you not agree, Akarui?"

Akarui glared as he turned around, following his foe's movements. "You can't use that this time, Fugaku. I've put it all in the past. It's forgotten."

"Ah, perhaps you have. But," Fugaku faced Mrs. Haruno and Rakuna, looking them both up and down suggestively. "The question is, have your loyal followers?"

Rakuna took a step forward, her gaze on Akarui. "What is he talking about?"

"So you haven't told them, have you?" Fugaku smirked, tearing his gaze from the women as he moseyed back over to Akarui. He began to circle him, trying to goad him on. "Well, Akarui-san, now is your chance to tell them what they don't know." And he returned to stand before the group, though turned to face Akarui like the rest of them. A smug grin was plastered to his pale face. "And...who is responsible for Haruno Akaroshi's _death_?"

Akarui held his gaze evenly a moment, before taking a pace forward. "It's me. I'm responsible for Otou-san's death."

A collective gasp filled the air, while members of Haruno's loyal employees began to chat amongst themselves quietly. Rakuna and Nadameru exchanged a horrified glance, before the latter approached her son gracefully.

"That can't be true! _Tell me _it's not true!" Nadameru pleaded desperately.

Akarui sighed, though his expression only softened a little. "Hai. It's true."

Fugaku was grinning from ear-to-ear. "You see? The little scoundrel even admits the felony. That makes him a _murderer_."

Akarui visibly winced at the accusation, and he shook his head fiercely. "No! It wasn't done purposefully! Just an accident!"

Fugaku was circling him again, his tone accusatory. "If it weren't for you, Akaroshi may still be alive. It's _your_ fault that he's dead. Do you refute it?"

Akarui's eyes narrowed. "No."

"Then you're guilty with the crime!" Fugaku smirked as two of his henchmen grabbed his arms, dragging him to an open window nearby,

Fugaku followed smoothly. "Well, well, you're in trouble again. But this time, your precious _Otou-san_ isn't here to rescue you, Akarui. And everyone knows why that is. Why he's not here to protect you!"

The henchmen pushed Akarui against the opening, his body tipping slightly out the window. They were located on one of the highest floors, so the drop was a long way down.

Rakuna gasped. "AKARUI!"

Lightning lit the sky outside, thunder crackling immediately thereafter. The threat went from moderate, to severe, as both Fugaku's men and the weather posed a threat to Akarui's survival.

"This looks familiar," Fugaku stated then as he approached to stand directly in front of them. "Let me think about this a moment. Where have I seen this before? It wasn't that film that I took my family to the other day, nor the opera..." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, gaze reaching the ceiling as he pondered on this moment. The Uchiha then returned his gaze to look at where Akarui was being held over the sill. "Ah, yes, I remember. This is exactly what your otou-san got himself into before he died."

The henchman suddenly jerked Akarui upward, the motion hurting his neck due to the ferocity. That's when Fugaku closed the gap between them, and the redhead felt his foe lean in toward his ear.

"But where would we be if I didn't have a secret of my own, hm?"

Akarui's brow furrowed. "What do you mean," he mumbled lightly.

Fugaku chuckled, a deep, sinister sound and then whispered, "I. Killed. Akaroshi."

Akarui's eyes went wide as the memory flitted across his mind.

_-Flashback-_

"_Any last words, Akaroshi?"_

_A young Akarui hid behind a rock watching with tear stained eyes as his father was being held by two larger men, right in front of a cliff. He didn't know what they were going to do, but somehow, he felt it was his fault. After all, he had been playing below near the riverside before a car went rolling into the ravine. It was only because of Akaroshi that he had survived at all, save for the few scratches he now sported._

_The patrician man with dark red hair and gentle amber eyes glared defiantly at Fugaku. "Don't do this, Uchiha. You don't want a death on your hands to taint your business, do you?"_

_Fugaku chuckled darkly. "Of course you, of all people, would _plead for mercy_ with your dying monologue."_

_Akaroshi just continued to stare defiantly._

_The Uchiha turned then, signalling for the others to go ahead with a wave. "Throw him over the edge."_

_And they did just that. Akaroshi was forced from the henchman's hands, sent plummeting over the edge of the cliff. His shouts of surprise and his dying gasps were heard faltering as he proceeded to fall farther, and farther, until there was nothing left._

"_NO!" Akarui screamed from his place of hiding, as he listened as his father disappeared entirely._

_-End-_

"MURDERER!" Akarui shouted as he was suddenly pinning Fugaku down.

Everyone else exchanged shocked glances. Nadameru's group displayed wide eyes and surprised expressions, while Fugaku's just watched on, ready to make a motion if they were needed.

Fugaku looked up at Akarui with wide eyes. "Akarui, please!"

"Tell them what you just told me!" Akarui demanded, his grip hard and sturdy upon the Uchiha's shoulders.

Fugaku chuckled nervously. "Truth? Oh, but, truth is in the eye of the behold-"

Akarui pressed a strong hand to the other man's throat.

"Alright," Fugaku managed to choke out, his eyes practically bugging out of his head. "Alright!" Another gasp for air. "It was me."

"Louder," Akarui commanded. Uchiha's henchmen were assembling down the hall.

Another intake of breath. "I KILLED AKAROSHI!"

Rakuna and Nadameru immediately darted to where the two men were positioned on the ground.

But, the Uchiha forces were quicker, and one of several men bowled Akarui off of Fugaku, pinning him to the ground as the others arrived and began to brutally assault his body. But the Haruno employees were strong as well, and managed to remove several of the Uchiha forces from their leader.

"CHARGE!"

Kakashi and Genma ran forward, lunging into the throng of battling businessmen and women, using their prowess in martial arts to their advantage. Two men were already down for the count, one bleeding heavily from an injury to the head, while the other's lip dripped with the sticky red substance. They glanced at each other then, nodding with affirmation, before lunging at the nearest enemies.

Akarui, who had been freed thanks to his followers, was up and running for the nearest bit of cover so he could regain his breath. But a big brute had lunged and was now being dragged behind him. Akarui skidded to a stop, reaching over his shoulders to grab the man by the suit, using pent up adrenaline to throw him away from his person. Another started over, and he gave a nasty punch to the jaw. He was quickly overwhelmed as a thinner man jumped from on top of a cabinet, knocking the Haruno heir to the ground and making swiftly for his neck. He had a dagger in his hand.

And then, he was unconscious and removed.

Akarui glanced up to see the cheeky grin clear upon Jiraiya's face, whom was now standing above him. He pushed himself up, moving out of the way so his father's friend could take over.

Jiraiya was an animal when it came to fights like these. No one knew where he got his resources, but he was equipped with essentials that would guarantee his victory.

The first of the idiotic men lunged toward him, and he stepped cleverly out of the way. The next one was thrown to the ground by a punch in the head, and the following was kicked aside with a geta sandal to the jaw. A roundhouse kick sent the next pursuer against the wall, and the man who lunged after him, was given a brutal clothesline, sending him to the ground. Two more decided to chance their luck; the first was given equal treatment to his predecessor, while the last to come around tried a sneak attack from behind. A swift bend at the elbow sent a right-angle punch to the attacker, and with a nod of satisfaction, Jiraiya moved to enter the heavier combat.

Akarui had returned to the place near the window, helping out where he could. The men seemed to just keep coming, and it was difficult to keep tabs on all of them. The window was still open, and a few Uchiha had flown out voluntarily; they were the weaker links.

(x)

Genma ran from a large man with broad shoulders, who had chosen him to pursue upon his lankier form. The chocolate-haired man panted as he continued to sprint, finally seeking refuge in Fugaku's office. He located a closet inside, throwing the door open without delay. Ebisu was hiding inside.

"Close the door!" The man insisted, panic-stricken.

"No! I'm coming in!" Genma entered the closet, closing the door tightly behind him. He watched then through the tiny slots at the top as the man came over.

"You can't hide in there forever, little man," the man taunted, laughing boisterously.

"Please don't kill me," Genma pleaded as the door was torn aside. "I'm too young to die! Think of all the women you'd depress!"

"I don't think I care." The man grabbed a generous hold on Genma's shirt, lifting him from the ground effortlessly, and wound back in preparation for a jab.

"Ahem."

The man glanced over his shoulder, still wound back, though a lengthier grin spread across his burly face. Genma just stared with widened eyes.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Who's the veteran?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Are you talking to me?"

Genma regained his composure, shaking his head a little. "Shouldn't have done that."

"What did I do?" asked the man, thoroughly confused.

"Are you talking to me?" Kakashi repeated, his voice rising just a little.

"You called him 'veteran'. You really, _really _shouldn't have done that."

"Are you talking to me?" Kakashi repeated a final time, his eyes nearly bloodshot with rage.

Genma gave the man holding him up, an apologetic glance. "I pity you."

"They call me," Kakashi's hands flew together in a flurry of movement. Some might have mistaken his movements for silent claps, but Genma knew them to be sacred seals. When the last had been put together, the sixteen-year-old's eyes flickered dangerously. "Veteran-_sama_!"

The man had no time to react, other than releasing his hold on Genma, for Kakashi was suddenly behind him, kneeling down on one knee, with his hands together. Both fore and middle fingers were straight as he wound back, bending both elbows, before ramming his hands toward the man's backside.

A sharp cry of pain could be heard thereafter, followed by whimpering as he burst through three walls.

Kakashi and Genma exchanged knowing glances before starting for the hall once more. Ebisu followed without delay, knowing that if he were to stay behind any longer, he could easily be killed. When the three had left the room, the two boys high-fived before giving a hoot of victory. Ebisu joined in this, and after another few moments, they took off toward the fight.

(x)

Akarui narrowly avoided a swing to his head as he ran down the hall, searching every cubical in sight for any trace of Uchiha Fugaku. He seemed to have just up and vanished, which in all reality, was a terrifying discovery.

He rounded the corner, starting for the three-way hall that housed the entrance to both the service exits, and the stairs climbing to the roof space. Akarui skidded to a halt in the middle, looking every which way. He opened each door on both sides, before turning the knob on the stairway entrance, and stepping inside quietly. He heard footsteps echo somewhere above, and his eyes narrowed furiously as he took off up the way.

(x)

Fugaku stumbled a little as he ran up the stairs, all but breaking down the door once he had reached the roof. He moved with great care and fluidity toward the edge, searching every direction for a possible escape route.

Akarui burst through the doorway behind him, eyes ablaze with deadly resolution. He stalked forward, steps confident and entire body tense. "Murderer."

Fugaku swallowed hard as he glanced over the edge once more. "Akarui, please. I beg you, please have mercy upon me!"

"And why should I? You don't deserve it. You don't even deserve to still be alive, Fugaku," Akarui answered coldly, continuing toward the man he hated so much.

Lightning lit the sky above, thunder crashing moments later. The air crackled with the warring temperatures of coldness and warmth.

"But...Akarui-san! I...I was your father's...greatest friend! Why, I practically helped raise you!" Fugaku protested, moving backward until his lower half came in contact with the edge.

"And why should I believe you?" Akarui demanded, now a few steps away from the Uchiha. "Everything you've ever told me has all been nothing but lies."

Fugaku shook a little as he stared at Akarui fearfully. "What...what are you going to do to me? You wouldn't kill me...would you?"

"Of course not," Akarui snapped. "I would never stoop to your level."

Fugaku breathed a sigh of blatant relief as he relaxed a little. "Akarui-san, thank-you. I am forever in your debt. Tell me what it is you want from me; anything at all, and it's done!"

Akarui's eyes narrowed evermore. "I want you to run. Run away, and never look back."

Fugaku stared with disbelief, before the cogs began whirring inside his brain. He was coming up with an idea. "...hai...yes..." he began inching his way back to the door, "...of course...whatever you say..." A grin lit up his features as he spied a small sack nearby. It was partially open, and it was obvious that some form of chemical was inside by the way the sack was burnt. He paused beside it, briefly. "As you wish...Akarui-sama!" With his name spoken once more, Fugaku grabbed a handful and threw it in Akarui's direction.

"Augh!" Akarui exclaimed, trying to brush the substance from his face before it got into his eyes.

While his back was turned, Fugaku lunged, knocking him to the ground while he grabbed a firm grip of his neck. A dagger was extracted from his belt, and he swiped it across Akarui's neck lightly.

Akarui stood, Fugaku's hold still tight upon his back, and barrel rolled in attempts to get him off. The Uchiha hung on tightly, forcing his young adversary toward the edge of the building, where he bent him over the edge, dagger almost piercing the redhead's chest. Akarui grunted and swung an uppercut at Fugaku's jaw, knocking him aside so he could stand properly.

Fugaku regained his bearings, just in time for Akarui to lunge at him. He faced the other man head on, both grabbing a hold of the other's shoulders with a heavy grip. Both dropped their arms then to reach for a weapon, but, being the cheapskate he was, Fugaku wound back and jabbed Akarui in the cheek.

Akarui yelled with pain, taking a few moments to breathe properly. Fugaku came over, grabbing his shoulder so he could aim another blow, but the redhead dodged, and in turn, swiped a punch across his opponents face.

Fugaku turned his head, growling with the sting that followed. He was sure that this time had opened up a wound of some kind. He stumbled a moment before turning and getting another punch to Akarui's face. The Uchiha gave him no time to recover before he was already lashing out with another blow, this one sending the young Haruno against the guard rail of the roof.

Akarui groaned, blinking repeatedly until he could see straight. He heard footsteps, and he immediately lifted his head, eyes wide as he watched Fugaku approach with a dagger. The Uchiha was aiming for his neck. As soon as Fugaku was upon him, he grabbed hold of the man, bringing his feet up and under his opponent, to forcibly throw him off. But, he wasn't anticipating the edge to be right behind him, and so when Fugaku was sent upward, he went over the rail.

The Haruno heir pushed himself up quickly, leaning over the edge to watch Fugaku plummet to a balcony some thirty stories below. A loud thud resonated throughout the entire area, followed by a flicker of lightning, and a moment later, the dull crash of thunder. The storm was moving on, but the rain, had just begun.

(x)

"Good job, sir," Ebisu announced, dipping his head respectfully.

Akarui had managed down the stairs, the back of his neck still bleeding lightly, though it had, for the time being, been forgotten. His breathing was harder than he would've liked, but that was expected. Now, he moved through the upper level, where the Tokyo Police Force was apprehending the Uchiha employees. Someone had called them to take care of the nuisances, and now, the real suspect of the Haruno murder case had been apprehended.

Fugaku had already been taken by paramedics to the hospital, but would later be discovered to have died from his injuries.

"Akarui!"

The redhead was broken from his reverie by his mother, who came running over to embrace him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Nadameru exclaimed, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I was so worried about you, my darling."

"I'm fine, Okaa-san. It's over." Akarui returned the hug.

Rakuna approached then, and Nadameru broke the embrace, giving them both a knowing glance. She stepped back respectfully, allowing the younger woman to take priority.

"Akarui," Rakuna breathed, smiling softly as tears pricked her lower eyelid.

"Rakuna," replied the man, who pulled her into a tight hug as well. After a few moments, he withdrew slightly so that he could kiss her beautiful, red lips.

"Haruno Akarui."

The couple separated, and every person in the room turned to look at Jiraiya, who was motioning to the elevator.

"Come on kid; we have some work to do." Jiraiya smiled a little.

Akarui nodded, and moved away from the woman he loved, and the people he knew so well. He grinned when he passed Kakashi and Genma, receiving a nod and thumbs up for his good work. His gait was hindered by a slight limp, but other than that, he walked fine as he approached the man.

Together, they entered the elevator, and silence ensued on the way down. When the transport stopped at the main level, Jiraiya turned to face him.

"Are you ready to face what's out there?"

Akarui gave a firm nod. "It's my place now. This is where I belong."

Without warning, Jiraiya pulled him into a tight hug, and they shared a rare moment between family friend, and heir. The doors opened during this time, and cameras flashed every which way. Questions began to bombard the two, but neither answered.

Finally, when Akarui was released, the white-haired sage gave him a smile. "It's time. Akaroshi would be proud."

"I know," responded Haruno, and with a deep breath, he proceeded out into the crowd.

=(x)=

**Year 1990; Tokyo, Japan  
Haruno Hogo Building**

Jiraiya paced by the phone, waiting impatiently for the one call that was to change everyone's lives. The rest of the company sat around in a variety of armchairs, dining chairs, and other pieces of furniture now used for sitting, while waiting eagerly for the news.

The phone rang then, and Jiraiya's quick hand reached for it, picking up the receiver without question. "Hello? Akarui?"

A chuckle. _"You sound like you've been waiting by the phone, Jiraiya-san."_

Jiraiya laughed. "Who, me? Nah. Just been out and about, normal routine. You know."

Akarui could be heard laughing from the other end. _"Still the same ol' pervert, eh?"_

"Not funny." Jiraiya coughed dryly. "Now, tell us! What's the news?"

Silence.

"Akarui?"

"_...it's a girl."_

Jiraiya grinned, holding up the phone, away from his ear, and announced, "It's a girl!"

The company shot up and out of their seats. Champagne was opened, and glasses poured, while Akarui continued to laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Hear that, kid?" Jiraiya inquired excitedly, returning the receiver to his ear. "That's the sound of loyal subjects. They're happy for you!"

"_I can tell. Now get back to work, you lazy ass. The company won't run itself."_

Jiraiya laughed boisterously. "That it won't. You hurry back to work soon, alright? And give our regards to Rakuna!"

"_I will. She says to say hi, by the way."_

"Good! Also, how is your Okaa-san handling the news?"

Akarui laughed again. _"She's ecstatic. Here with Rakuna, mooning over her grandchild."_

"Well, what's not to moon over? I'm sure she's beautiful!"

"_Beyond so. Brilliant green eyes, and a tuft of pink hair."_

Jiraiya furrowed his brow. "Pink? How did that happen?"

"_Rakuna's family has a long line of relatives with reddish pink hair. It's only natural, I suppose."_

"Hm, well, congratulations. We'll have to celebrate when you get into work in a couple days, ne?" Jiraiya grinned in the phone.

"_Sounds good to me. Come by the hospital later; we'll let you see her."_

"Can't complain to that. Now get off the phone before we start this again!"

"_Gomenasai, Jiraiya-san. You know how I can get carried away."_

"Yeah, yeah. Well, we're all here thinking of you and your pretty little wife. Just remember that next time you go and do this thing called conception, I'm invited." Jiraiya smirked teasingly. "You got that?"

_Click._

The white-haired man blinked. "Hello...? Akarui? Hello?"

"Something wrong, sir?" inquired a secretary with luscious brown hair.

Jiraiya slammed the phone down, glancing at the woman with a scowl. "That bastard hung up on me!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the Lion King. OC's are, however, copyright to me!**


	2. Chapter One

**Based upon The Lion King II: Simba's Pride  
Things to know (that I should have clarified before, sorry x3)**

**Haruno Hogo: **Haruno Safeguarding – Developed in the early 1900's, this company is a security firm that creates and sells the most state of the art security devices. They have yet to record a failure with their machinery.

**Uchiwa no Buki Kokusai:** Uchiwa Weapon's International – Named after their family crest, the Uchiha family have owned and run this corporation since they first picked it up from an impoverished man in 1856. It was originally created to arm the forces throughout the Eastern Hemisphere in the variety of power struggles, but after World War 2, began to broaden the range of to whom they sell. Now they are considered the best industry for the dealings of weapons, and have earned themselves a high notoriety on the Black Market.

**(to come in this chapter) Rōtasu Tokushu Butai: **Lotus Special Forces – Owned by the team of Maito Gai and Rock Lee, this company specializes in training people of all genders and races to know basic and advanced hand-to-hand combat, as well as how to wield the variety of weapons launched in the world to date, and how to disarm or disengage certain weapons or peoples. Formed in 1980.

* * *

**Borderlines – Chapter 1  
Year 1997; Tokyo, Japan**

"You'll love our new neighbourhood."

Seven-year-old Sakura Haruno pouted as she leaned against the side door, scowling at the passing surroundings. "But I don't wanna move, Okaa-san!"

Rakuna sighed, shaking her head a little. "Sakura, darling, the yard is much bigger than our old home."

"But I have to go to a new school," Sakura pointed out with a huff. Her breath left a patch of steamed up glass in her wake.

Rakuna couldn't help but chuckle. "Stop it. It won't be that bad."

Sakura let out another puff of breath. "Yes it will. I had to leave all my friends behind." She pouted once more, an expression she had picked up from when she was younger. She knew she could get her way when it was done.

"Sakura, honey, you'll make new friends. Better friends," Akarui insisted, glancing in the rear-view mirror of their black, 1997 Land Rover. The interior was all tan leather and plastic, with all the latest bells and whistles one could put into a vehicle of that sort.

"But I liked my old ones," Sakura murmured again, this time sounding defeated. Her usually pastel and sea green eyes were dull with emotion.

"Sakura-chan, please don't be like that. You'll like our new home. You even get your own playroom."

Sakura lifted her head, though she still looked rather displeased. "But I don't want my own playroom. I just want to be back home with my friends."

Sighing with defeat, Rakuna shook her head and turned her gaze out the window.

"We're almost there," Akarui announced then, having told them an hour before that they were first going to arrive at a park, where they could get a good feel for the people in the neighbourhood.

"Hn," replied Sakura with disinterest. She wasn't ready to make new friends. They would probably just tease her anyway. After all, her waist-length cotton candy tresses with pink hues contrasted with her eyes, and due to the part in the center which separated the hair from falling nicely across her face, her forehead appeared rather large, especially with the proportions of the rest of her face as well. Rakuna had often insisted a nice ribbon would better accentuate her pretty features, but it did nothing more than make matters worse.

The Land Rover pulled into a parking lot then, and Akarui ducked down a little as he peered through the windshield, over the steering wheel and dashboard, at the other vehicles in the lot. A couple Mercedes were present, as well as a limousine here and there. This neighbourhood was one of the finest, so it didn't surprise him in the least at the type of people who used this large park.

"The playground looks so nice, Sakura!" Rakuna exclaimed with delight when she took notice of the equipment, none too far from where they were locating a parking stall.

Sakura turned her head, her eyes widening severely as she took in the space her mother was referring to. It was huge, there was no way else to describe it.

The structure was probably about thirty feet tall, with a labyrinth of platforms and bars, ropes and other climbing apparatuses criss-crossing every which way. There was a slide for at least every level, two of which being enclosed and rather winding. Several large tubes of white plastic connected different wood forms, and a variety of other hand holds and foot pedals were strewn about the equipment. The ground below was grass, and it seemed that there was even a dirt pit on the far side, should children fall off the upper expanses.

A little further from that was a large set with swings of all kinds. The regular ones were held up by titanium chain which was enclosed in strong plastic that wouldn't mar the hands of the children using them. The seat was made of high quality plastic as well, and was also soft so as not to injure the users. Apart from those, were tire swings made from expensive materials, and then rope swings as well.

Between the two sections was an area for the little ones, including a sandbox, merry-go-round with beautiful masterpieces that were the props, a smaller structure for the youngest of babes to be safe climbing, and they're own set of swings. Teeter totters were carefully placed near the benches, and bouncy animals on springs surrounded the small area.

"Well, what do you think, Sakura-hime?" Akarui asked as he cut the engine, withdrawing his keys from the ignition slot.

"It looks...okay..." Sakura murmured in return, fiddling nervously with a lock of hair.

"There seem to be quite a few children playing around," Rakuna pointed out excitedly. "This should be the perfect place for you to make friends!"

Sakura just faked a smile, not entirely sure if that were going to happen or not.

Before she knew what had happened, both her parents had stepped out of the car, waiting patiently for her as well, as Akarui held open her door.

Sakura mumbled her thanks as she slipped from her booster seat (she was small for her age, and her parents wanted to take all the necessary precautions) and onto the groomed pavement below. Her hair bounced lightly as she looked left, and then right, before taking her father's hand apprehensively.

Akarui glanced down at her with a light smile. "Scared?"

Sakura pursed her lips and shook her head. "Uh-uh."

"Sakura-hime."

The pink-haired girl didn't answer as Akarui started for the playground. Rakuna followed at his unoccupied side, and the Haruno patriarch snaked an arm around his wife's shoulders to keep her close.

"Sakura, honey, do you want to go play?" asked Rakuna as she motioned to the play center once more.

Sakura scowled a little. Yes, she did want to go play, but she was getting a little tired of her mother's constant persisting. Did they want her to fit in that badly?

"Come on," Akarui announced, coaxing her onward.

The young girl with pink hair had not yet noticed she had slowed her pace, and pumped her little legs swiftly to keep pace with her father.

They approached the edge of the playground, which was surrounded by an ornate stone fencing, the gateway made of highly sought after rain forest foliage.

"This looks like a nice place, hm?" Akarui said then, glancing down at his daughter.

Sakura showed an expression of contemplation, as she was not at all sure that she liked the look of the place. All the other kids looked quite snobby, in her opinion. Nothing like her old friends, anyway.

"Go on inside, Sakura," Rakuna persisted again, opening the gate for her daughter.

Sakura didn't let go.

"Go on," Akarui murmured as he crouched beside her. "They won't bite."

Sakura shifted uneasily but said nothing.

The two parents exchanged glances before Akarui finally managed to pry his hand from his daughter's grip. She gave them both a fearful, yet anticipatory gaze.

"Go on," said Akarui once more.

Reluctantly, Sakura did as they had suggested, passing through the gate to enter the playground. No one seemed to take notice of her, and the butterflies in her stomach grew. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure her parents were still there, and they gave her an encouraging nod.

_Stop this, Sakura. You are a Haruno! You can do this!_

The pink-haired girl inwardly agreed with her conscience which she had come to know as Inner Sakura. She blew out before taking in a huge breath of air, and with her gaze hardened and chest puffed out, she strode confidently to the lower regions of the massive structure, and began to climb.

Akarui and Rakuna watched proudly as their daughter managed to start playing without them directly at her side. Her shyness hadn't been this bad since before she went to Preschool, and they were glad she was able to overcome it, without their assistance. Silent understanding passed between them as they looked at each other then, and together, they started off down the garden stone path, heading in the direction of the forest.

Sakura climbed to the top of the tower, hurrying to the rail to check where her parents had gone. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide when she saw them walking away. Panic wracked her tiny form, and she began to shake involuntarily. "Otou-san! Okaa-san! Where are you going?"

Akarui glanced at her with a pleasant smile. "We'll be back, Sakura-hime! Just play and have fun!"

Sakura scowled. His idea of having fun, was staying put and doing nothing dangerous. She knew the rules, and was glad her father hadn't elaborated, yet again. That would've made her rather embarrassed if the other kids had heard. A soft sigh left her lips then, and she turned, still scowling, to begin down the slide.

=(x)=

"Sasuke-kun!"

The raven-haired boy with obsidian eyes let out a sigh as he felt his arm being tugged in the opposite direction that he wanted to move in. "Leave me alone, Karin."

Karin, a pretty little redhead with crimson eyes shielded by fashionable glasses with black rims, pouted lightly as she tried once more. "Please, Sasuke-kun! Come play with me!"

Sasuke shot her a glare, his features already rather handsome despite his age of eleven. He was definitely his father's boy.

"For the last time, Karin. No!"

Karin released him then, shooting a disappointed glare in his direction as she folded her arms across her already developing chest. She was twelve, and just on the verge of puberty. Boys much older than her were already asking her to go out with them, but being the future wife of one Uchiha Sasuke, accepting would be detrimental to her privileges.

"Fine then! I'll go and play on my own!" She whirled around, medium-length red hair whipping around her person as she stormed off toward the play structure.

Sasuke sighed with relief, glad she had finally left him alone. It was bad enough that they were already betrothed. He didn't want to spend every waking hour with her too. She seemed to expect that! Girls were so...weird. His attention turned then to where his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, and their most trusted advisor, Orochimaru, stood speaking with one another about a new partnership which had presented itself recently. Of course, being still young, the raven-haired boy liked to pay no attention to the specifics.

His elder brother, Uchiha Itachi, however, paid a great deal of attention to the goings on of the company. Itachi was also seventeen, being a good six years older than Sasuke. The brothers had once been inseparable, but as soon as their father had been killed by the family's rival, Haruno Akarui, Itachi had taken over with helping their mother with the business. _Uchiwa no Buki Kokusai_ wouldn't run itself, even _with_ Orochimaru and the other advisors helping along.

The youngest Uchiha flopped down in the grass, sitting with his legs separated but bent at the knee, and arms draped across his kneecaps. Because Fugaku was now dead, he had been chosen as sole heir to the family business, which Itachi was not pleased with though chose not to argue, knowing that if he were to do so, he would lose. But for Sasuke, he was now highly favoured, and it was inappropriate for him to be playing with other children, even though he wouldn't understand anything revolving around the company until he was around Itachi's age. That didn't seem to stop Mikoto with keeping him around whenever business matters came into conversation.

"_Rōtasu Tokushu Butai _has some rather fine qualities, and they are famous enough all throughout Yokohama..." Mikoto told Orochimaru.

Sasuke listened to his mother's ranting curiously. _Rōtasu_ was owned by one of his own acquaintances' family. Rock Lee, as they all knew him by, and his adopted father Maito Gai ran the entire division as a team. It was one of the better father-son examples he had seen in a long time.

"They would provide exceptional security to your products," Orochimaru agreed.

"Yes, but what about the quality of their work? I've heard they can be rather rational," Mikoto mused with a light frown playing on her porcelain face. She was a beautiful woman with long midnight black hair that reached her mid-back, and dark charcoal eyes that always resonated with some form of ulterior motive.

Orochimaru smirked lightly. "They are much more harsh than they sound."

Sasuke shuddered. He would never understand why his mother chose Orochimaru as her _personal_ assistant. The man was snake-like with an extremely long tongue, and from his own experiences, Orochimaru seemed, well, bisexual. He tried wooing their mother at every chance he got, but when she had left the room and the white-skinned man had been put in charge of watching over the boys, he would try some rather disturbing things on each of them as well. Luckily, he hadn't gotten farther than trying to encourage Sasuke to follow him into his room. Trying, however, was an understatement. Now, forcing maybe...

Mikoto chuckled then, her rich voice filling the young Uchiha's ears. "They sound perfect. What would you advise, Orochimaru-san?"

Sasuke didn't care much about the rest of the conversation. All they were going to talk about now was what forms needed signing and the variety of meetings that would take place thereafter. It was monotonous.

"Ne, Sasuke."

The raven-haired boy looked up at his elder brother, who was sitting on the bench beside their mother with his arms folded neatly across his chest, and his eyes closed. The deep lines on either side of his nose, descending from the inner corner of each eye to the middle of his cheeks, were more pronounced today than Sasuke had seen in awhile. Or maybe it was just the lighting. They hadn't been to the park as a 'family' for awhile now, so anything was possible.

"Getting bored, little brother?" Itachi's dark eyes opened, and a smirk played upon his lips.

Sasuke hesitated a moment before nodding. "Hai."

Itachi motioned with his head to the dirt path behind him, the one that led into the deepest reaches of the woods. "Go play. I will stay here and cover you."

Sasuke stood smoothly, nodded once as he shoved his hands into his light gray shorts pockets. "Arigatou, aniki." He cast a glance at the two adults, finding them too engrossed in their conversations regarding business partners to take notice. So, he slipped away easily, vanishing through the tall trees.

Itachi's smirk grew as he sat up a little straighter, turning fully to become a part of the significance regarding the situation. He wouldn't speak, not unless asked for opinion, but he listened and he learned.

=(x)=

Karin climbed up onto the top of the monkey bars, smirking lightly at the great looks of awe she received. She had learned upon her first visit that Sasuke was a famous one amongst the young girls here, and the pride she felt upon their discovering he belonged to her, was indescribable.

She hung around the monkey bars for awhile, flexible and agile like a panther, while her white pants and navy blue sweater (colours to match her future husband, of course) presented no problem to her slight acrobatics.

"Wow! You're so good!"

Karin glanced down with a pretty smile when she noticed the four girls watching her with admiration, standing on the platform on the other end. She swung over, landing in front of them. They all seemed to be a good deal younger than her. "Arigatou. I am, aren't I?"

A young orange-haired girl nodded. She looked to be about nine. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I take gymnastics," Karin boasted proudly. "I'm already competing in championships across Japan. "

"Wow! That's so cool!" A little black-haired girl announced, positively thrilled with Karin's accomplishments.

_I can get used to this_, thought the redhead. "Come on girls, why don't I teach you something?"

All three faces lit up. "Really?"

Karin smirked, nodding. "Sure! Follow me!" She whirled around and started up a rope climb, mounting the upper level smoothly. Her little entourage followed adeptly.

"What's your name?" asked the third girl; a dark brunette.

"Karin."

"That's such a pretty name!" "I want to be just like Karin-sama!" "Karin-sama's so cool!"

The redhead couldn't help but grin arrogantly. Well, she definitely didn't hate children anymore, not if they were all going to be like these three.

Before long, Karin led them to the final tower, ascending the ladder with quick steps. The trio followed without a word.

=(x)=

Haruno Sakura adjusted her capris as she approached the slide. She was just about to enter when a pretty redhead with black rimmed glasses shoved her to the wood, which caused her to wind herself. She coughed, and wheezed a little in attempts to get her breath back.

"Oops, sorry," the redhead announced, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I didn't see you there."

Sakura shot her a glare, the scowl deepening to that of a positively murderous expression. "Of course you didn't."

The redhead's smile vanished when her eyes narrowed behind her glasses. "What was that, bubblegum?"

Of course. The names always came immediately upon her opponent's realization of her features. Sakura exhaled dramatically as she stood up, wincing a little when she realized there would be some major bruising on her back in the morning. "Are you deaf?"

Crimson eyes went wide with surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I. Said." Sakura folded her arms. "Are. You. Deaf."

The redhead glared immediately, taking a step forward. "Of course not! But I think you might be blind! Do you even know who you're talking to?"

Sakura opened her mouth, but before a word could be uttered, three girls climbed up onto the top platform.

"What's going on, Karin-sama?" inquired an orange-haired girl. She was older than Sakura by a year or so, the pink-haired girl guessed, and had freckled skin.

"Is pink here giving you a hard time?" inquired the brunette, casting a glare in Sakura's direction.

No longer fair, but instead four on one. The odds were against her, Sakura was convinced so.

The redhead, Karin, snorted with the beginning of a laugh. "Hardly! She just doesn't know whom she speaks to."

The black-haired girl nodded. "This is Karin-sama, _Uchiha Sasuke's_ future wife!"

Sakura's eyes flickered. Uchiha...where had she heard that name before? It was so familiar, and yet, at this moment, she couldn't recognize it.

"Yeah, so you better be nice to her," put in the nine-year-old.

Sakura tightened her arms which remained across her chest. "Why should I?"

All four of them stared at her in shock.

"Insolent brat!" Karin remarked then, her eyes narrowed fiercely. She stepped forward and grabbed a firm hold of Sakura's arm.

Being the younger, and the smaller of the two, Sakura couldn't pull away. "Let go of me!" The seven-year-old insisted.

"I need to teach you a lesson," Karin snapped, roughly throwing Sakura down the slide.

Sakura's eyes widened as she went face first, through the twists and turns, until eventually, she came out in a patch of sand, immediately getting a mouthful of the stuff. When she had come to a stop, she lifted her head, sticking out her tongue as the grains clung to the muscle stubbornly.

Before she had time to get up, the other four were coming out on top of her. Karin immediately pressed a foot into her pink hair, pushing her face into the sand once more. The redhead giggled proudly. "Eat dirt, bubblegum! You deserve to be under my shoe like real bubblegum!"

Sakura tried to lift her head, but found that, once again, Karin was stronger. She spluttered, finding it difficult to breathe without inhaling the stuff below her. "Let...me...go!"

"What was that? Peasant!"

Sakura began to whimper as panic overcame her once more. "Please! Let go of me!"

"I still can't hear you, bubblegum! Speak louder!"

Sakura abruptly twisted, grabbing Karin's ankle from her head and pushing the redhead away. She heard Karin squeal as she fell to the grass, and the sputtering began. Not wanting to be a part of the display any longer, Sakura pushed herself up and made a mad dash for the forest trail. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she struggled to regain her breath, but before long, she was out of sight of where Karin was wailing like a baby.

(x)

The forest was huge. She hadn't realized it until she had found herself wandering aimlessly through the dark understory, wishing she had never left the playground in the first place. Sakura had been walking for a good twenty minutes already, though to her, it seemed like an eternity. And the worst part? No one would even know that she had left. Her parents probably had no idea she had gone.

At that realization, the tears just kept coming and coming, rolling down her face in streams that rivalled the water features in most of the mansion gardens around these parts. She was tired, she was scared, and she could still taste sand in her mouth. It was unpleasant.

The young Haruno finally stopped in a small little clearing, looking around with frightened green eyes, hoping desperately that someone would be there.

"Hello?" she called, voice shaking. "Hello? Anyone there?"

No reply.

Sakura sniffled, turning to a large tree nearby that looked climbable. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to reach the top and figure out which direction to walk in order to return to the playground. She hesitantly approached the large trunk, eyeing it a moment as if sizing up her approach, before finally attempting her ascent.

=(x)=

"And you think Nara will be on board?" Orochimaru inquired solemnly.

Mikoto gave a fierce nod. "I'm certain he will be! Don't you think, Sasuke-chan?"

No answer.

The Uchiha matriarch glanced over her shoulder, frowning when she noticed the lack of her youngest son.

"Sasuke's not here," Itachi drawled, rubbing his temple lightly.

Mikoto cast her eldest a glare. "Then where _is _he, Itachi?"

Itachi shrugged. "He must have run off or something."

Mikoto growled as she stood, smoothing out her pencil skirt as she started for the trail. "Itachi, stay here! Orochimaru-san and I will go looking for your otōto!"

Itachi waved them away, watching them leave before falling in complete disinterest. Though, he couldn't help but smirk at what had just taken place. Sure he'd later be blamed for not watching over Sasuke, and he would insist he wasn't his brother's keeper. After all, that's what security was for, and he remembered distinctly that Mikoto had asked for none to accompany them.

The midday sun grew warmer, and the elder brother sprawled languidly against the back of the bench. They'd find him soon enough; there was nowhere Sasuke could hide that Orochimaru wouldn't find him, that was for certain.

=(x)=

Well, so much for silence. Sasuke shifted on the branch with displeasure. How dare anyone disturb his peace? He was busy thinking up new strategies for when he sparred against Karin, and then all of a sudden, an emotion-filled voice started _screeching_ like an animal! Did one of his fan girls follow him or something? Or maybe it was Karin? No, this voice was new and sounded strained. It was unfamiliar.

That's when he saw it. The flash of pink that demanded the every attention of its surroundings had just entered the clearing. The unnatural hue made his eyes hurt, and Sasuke soon found himself scowling, ready to launch himself to the ground in order to tell her to go away. But that's when he heard her sniffles, and for a moment, he felt pity for her. She looked lost, especially when she approached the tree and attempted to climb. He knew she was struggling; few girls could climb trees like this. But he was surprised when she made it to the first branch, followed by her ascent to the second, and then the third thereafter. So far, Sasuke was amazed, especially considering she was a smaller child.

The grunts that followed indicated that she was, in fact, struggling to get to the upper levels, and he knew that one wrong move would send her plummeting to the ground, which was a good ten feet from where she stood, at the very least.

Quickly making up his mind, the Uchiha heir descended the several branches to where she resided, watching her head whip up to him so he could see the deep, glimmering green colour of her eyes. He had to admit, he found them quite pretty.

"What are you doing?" he asked then, his voice carefully monotone.

"I'm...trying to climb..." the girl responded softly. She sniffled, wiping her nose with a delicate finger. "I don't know where I am."

Sasuke studied her a moment, carefully. "Why are you climbing?"

"To see where this is."

"But you can't even reach this branch," Sasuke mused, perched like a crouched tiger on the branch above her.

The girl's eyes suddenly narrowed and she seemed to frown with annoyance. "I can too!"

"Bet you can't."

"Bet I can!"

"I bet you can't climb up here on your own, and that you need your precious _Otou-san_ to lift you up when you need to reach higher places," Sasuke jeered with a smirk.

The girl looked unhappy, and taken aback by his words. They seemed to sting her, which made him smirk a little more. He straightened, stretching lightly, before reaching up and leaping to the next branch. "_I_ don't need help." And he advanced a few branches higher.

When he was about two stories or so above her, he glanced down, a feeling of smug satisfaction filling him when he realized she was watching him with awe. Albeit he frowned when he noticed her look of determination spread when she started up after him.

"You're going to fall," Sasuke taunted.

"Am not!" She grunted in return.

"Are too."

The pink-haired girl shook her head. "No I'm not!"

Sasuke fell silent as she reached a particularly tricky section. By the way she tackled it, he knew she had a photographic memory, considering she copied his every movement. It made him smirk once more.

But it was short-lived. She made it up to the branch, but just as she did, the dead limb snapped under the stress of being moved over twice by relatively heavy beings, causing the pink-haired girl to scream as she began to fall.

He was frozen in place, watching with horror as she caught herself on a branch a couple branches down, dangling there a good twenty or so feet above the ground. He could hear her whimpers begin as she cast a glance downward, before looking up to him pleadingly.

Sasuke hardly had time to think before he was darting down to her level, reaching out to her. "Grab my hand!"

Fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks as she began to shake, tentatively reaching a tense hand up to him.

"Just a little farther," Sasuke insisted, leaning precariously toward her. He just hoped that the branch he was using for support didn't break like that last one.

"I can't reach!" The girl wailed frantically.

"Try...harder!" Sasuke grunted, shifting until he was leaning just a little farther down. Her hand was shaking furiously by the time he managed to catch it, and relief swept through his body. A soft smirk was portrayed on his features as he began to laugh quietly. "Don't do that again, Berry."

The girl laughed a little as well, a tad nervously as she smiled a little. But it died immediately, and Sasuke felt his heart plummet when the branch he held suddenly snapped under the accumulated weight they shared between the two of them, and once more, she was falling to the ground with a blood-curdling scream. But this time, he was going down with her. Almost immediately upon that realization, his mind was made up. They weren't going to die this way; he'd make sure of it!

Sasuke reached out and grabbed her around the waist, grabbing hold of the nearest branch with his free hand. It was a matter of seconds before he had a firm grip, at which time they were only seven feet from the ground. Their bodies jerked a little at the change in momentum, and once every sound ceased, the Uchiha turned to look at his damsel in distress.

She had her face buried in the crook of his neck, and he could feel the tears dripping onto his skin. She was shaking furiously, and her grip around his body was tighter than he was comfortable with. But, he put up with it because of what they had just both gone through.

He said not a word as he slowly climbed down to the safety of the ground, his pulsing heart finally ceasing in its swift rhythm as he calmed himself. "You can let go now."

The girl lifted her head slowly, looking at him with glazed eyes before realizing their proximity. She leapt backwards a near five feet, fiddling with her long hair nervously.

"Alright?" Sasuke asked, watching her thoughtfully.

The girl nodded quickly. "Mhm."

"Not hurt?"

"No." He could tell she was lying.

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his raven tresses with a frown. "You climb well."

"Arigatou," she whispered in return, still staring with wide eyes at his frame.

He decided to close the gap, taking a few steps toward her. When he stood no more than three feet away, he shoved his hands back into his pockets. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

He saw something akin to recognition flicker through her eyes, but it was brief.

"Haruno Sakura."

=(x)=

"_Haruno Sakura."_

Mikoto slowed a moment when she heard the name. There was a Haruno here? In the forest? Her eyes narrowed and her steps quickened. What were the chances she was in the same area as Sasuke?

=(x)=

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a little. So, she was a Haruno. That would account for the odd colour of hair, he supposed. After all, one of Orochimaru's employees named Kabuto, had told them when he was five about a girl with pink hair being born to their rival's company. He would've figured she would have clued in that they were enemies already, but judging by the way she stared at him calculatingly, he assumed she had not yet been told, or had simply forgotten.

"Why did you save me...?"

Sasuke hardly heard her question as he ran through scenarios in his mind. Thank Kami his mother hadn't been around. She would've been homicidal!

"Sasuke...?" Sakura tried again, tipping her head to the side.

The Uchiha still paid no heed. His brain was moving a mile a minute, calculating and strategizing.

"Sasuke...kun...?"

Sasuke whipped his attention to her, brow furrowed and gaze almost accusatory at the mention of his most used suffix. Strangely, he found he didn't mind that she used it. It sounded better coming from her anyway; maybe it was because she was unique and unlike the other girls that followed him around, not at all into clinging to him like he was going to leave.

"Can you...show me the way back...?" Sakura asked quietly, her voice barely audible.

He hesitated for a moment as he thought that over. He could easily decline, but for some reason, he wanted to accept. So, he nodded. "Hn. This way." He turned to start back for the park, but that's when he noticed the shadow beneath the bush. Instincts told him to protect her, so he leapt backwards, withdrawing the Swiss army knife he always carried around with him, popping the blade with a thumb.

That's when Mikoto stepped out, eyes blazing dangerously. "Did I hear that you're a Haruno?" She asked angrily, glaring at Sakura.

The pink-haired girl began to shake once more, nodding. "H-hai. Ha-Haruno Sakura."

Mikoto frowned as she took a step forward, only to be silenced when the bushes rustled on the other side.

"Uchiha Mikoto." Akarui and Rakuna came through with three new companions; Ebisu, Shiranui Genma, and Hatake Kakashi. Immediately the latter two approached the children, Kakashi picking Sakura up off the ground while Genma kept a close watch on the Uchiha.

"Haruno!" Mikoto ground out through clenched teeth. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Akarui folded his arms calmly. "We've just moved into the neighbourhood."

"From downtown? Why?" demanded the Uchiha matriarch.

"Change of scenery," Rakuna responded, a hard stare fixed on the other woman.

"This is _my_ neighbourhood!" Mikoto hissed then. "This is where _I_ raised my family, and without my _husband _too!"

Akarui narrowed his eyes a little. "Fugaku's death was not my fault."

"So you say." Everyone turned to watch Orochimaru come up beside Mikoto. "But how do we know for sure? You were the last to see him before he 'died'."

Akarui glanced at the snake-like man, frowning a little deeper. "I wouldn't stoop that low!"

Mikoto shook her head. "Enough with the excuses, Akarui! My husband was a man who strived to be the best! He may have had your father killed, but it was only to make this world a better place!"

The blow hit the Haruno patriarch hard, and he visibly tensed. "My father did nothing but please the people around him! His murder was unjustified, and your husband went down for it _because_ of his crimes!"

"NO!" Mikoto snapped, anger flickering in her eyes. "_You_ killed him, Akarui! If it had not been for you and your wife's arrival, Fugaku would still be alive!"

"Haruno Hogo is _my_ company! It belongs to me and my family!" Akarui retorted.

"That company belongs to MY family!" Mikoto shot back. "Whether you see fit or not, Fugaku deserved the spotlight after all the hard work he put in! But now, where is my company? Still sitting in second place, all because _you_ are too arrogant to allow another company to thrive!"

"Shallow insults, coming from you," Rakuna put in with a low tone. "Your actions are rather petty, Mikoto. Is that the sort of example you wish to set for your son?" She purposefully glanced down at Sasuke, who was looking between the adults and Sakura.

Mikoto glanced at Sasuke as well, before a smirk formed on her lips once more. "Fugaku and my _son_...he is to become the head of _Uchiwa no Buki Kokusai_. He will follow his father's footsteps, and where my husband failed to succeed, Sasuke will prosper! He will surpass his father, and then his grandfather too!"

"Your company was doomed for inferiority from the start, Mikoto! It is only because the black market is so strong that your weapons industry still stands!" Akarui folded his arms.

"Such bold words for a small man," Orochimaru stated with a grin. His long tongue came out to swipe across his lips.

"Yes, I might agree with you, Orochimaru-san," Mikoto murmured.

"It's time to put this petty argument behind us, Uchiha," Akarui stated then.

"Oh, no, I think it's just begun, Akarui." The matriarch's gaze turned to Sakura and the topic changed altogether. "Such a pretty thing you have there."

Sakura snuggled in closer to Kakashi's form.

"Tell me, has she a suitor yet? A significant other with whom she is already betrothed?" Mikoto tilted her head to the side in a fiendish manner.

Akarui folded his arms at the mention of his daughter's betrothal. "Whatever you're trying to get at, the answer is no. I will never, not in this century or any other, agree to bind our companies through my daughter!"

"Ah, so she isn't then."

"We never said that," Rakuna countered.

Mikoto's lips twitched with the demand of another smirk. "Oh? Then who is he? A prince? King even? Why, I'm sure he's probably at least a decade her senior."

Akarui was unfazed by her attempts, simply ignoring her words as he turned to his family and friends. "We're finished here." He took Sakura from Kakashi then, relishing how his daughter snuggled against his shoulder.

Mikoto grinned. "Oh, I don't think so, Akarui. As I have before mentioned, we have only begun."

Akarui scowled visibly now, considering his back was finally turned on his company's rival. He then started through the trees, following the trail that they had all come through originally.

Rakuna spared a last glare in the Uchiha's direction, watching as Mikoto lifted Sasuke roughly from the ground to place over her shoulder like a piece of material. Followed by Orochimaru, the Uchihas left the small clearing through the foliage, while the Haruno entourage left in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of either of these franchises.  
Naruto © Misashi Kishimoto  
The Lion King © Disney  
Akarui, Rakuna, Akaroshi, Nadameru, and any other OC's © Me**

**Any questions regarding anything here, send me a PM or a Review =)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Based upon The Lion King II: Simba's Pride **

**Things to know for this chapter:**

**Suma no Umi Hotels: **Also known as the Sea of Sand hotels, this chain is widely spread throughout the Eastern Hemisphere. They are a five-star company owned by a man known simply as the Kazekage. His wife had died many years prior, leaving him to support his three children alone. Together, as a family, they run his business.

**Yamanaka Regaria Z****ō****en: **A landscaping company owned and founded by the Yamanaka family. They specialize in creating exotic gardens and Eden-like surroundings for their commissioners. They are rather famous in the majority of Japan, and have gone as far as America to decorate yards. They're top rate and rather expensive, catering only to those of higher status, thus making their work highly sought after.

**I apologize that the characters seem out of character. I promise, I'll try hard not for it to happen again, but a little is required for the story.**

**

* * *

Borderlines – Chapter 2  
Year 1997; Tokyo, Japan**

"Well, this is it!"

The Land Rover driven by Akarui pulled up to a large gate entryway. The road to get to this gate was a private one, having been rather long and windy, and shrouded by dense forest on one side, while bordering a cliff that overlooked the ocean on the other. The estate was definitely more out of the way, which was what the Haruno's had desired. There was simply nothing worse than waking up one morning to find paparazzi looking into your bedroom window.

Sakura glanced out the side window with wide eyes as they stopped before the large, steel gates. Presumably they had just been put in, for each rod had intricate carvings that were easily seen from the vehicle, and each side of the large entryway had half of the Haruno's clan symbol. When both sides closed together, the symbol halves formed the full sphere, indicating that it was, in fact, owned by the Haruno Clan.

The window to the driver's side was rolled down then, and a man at the security gate greeted Akarui pleasantly.

"Finally arrived, sir."

Akarui nodded. "We got a little sidetracked on the way here."

"Ah. Checking out the neighbourhood?" The security officer chuckled then as he turned to a control desk of his booth. Small televisions were aligned side-by-side, one for each security camera in the immediate premises and driveway. The pictures were all in black and white.

The officer then pressed a few buttons and pulled a switch on the electrical panel, and the gate doors creaked as they began to open. "The movers have just left, and everything's put in their proper placement. Tsunade had a hell of a time instructing them where to put everything."

Akarui laughed a little. "I'm sure she did."

"Head on inside. I'll let everyone know you are arriving."

Akarui nodded, rolling up the window as he began through the opened gateway.

The driveway was almost as long as the private road itself, at least to one particular Haruno anyway. Sakura felt as if they had been driving for eternity, but in all reality, it had only taken fifteen minutes to get from the park to their new home.

The woods soon ebbed, leaving a magnificent building standing in its wake. The driveway came right up to the front door, though not before creating a perfect sphere around a splendorous fountain which seemed to constantly flow with sparkling water.

Akarui stopped the car at the very pinnacle of the sphere, cutting the engine and stepping out to greet the Butler whom was already proceeding to where they stood. A few black-suited guards stood around the area just in case anything should go awry, but here, there was nothing to be afraid of.

"I hear poor Tsunade-sama has been given a hard time," Akarui called as the butler approached. He was a tall man with short brown hair, acorn-shaped eyes of dark colours, and a hard to read expression painted across his pale skin at all times.

"Aah, the movers were stubborn, but she was even more so," the man replied with a small smile. He wasn't one to usually show emotion.

"Where is she now, Yamato?"

Yamato side-stepped as Akarui began walking toward the building. "In the lounge with some sake."

Akarui chuckled. "Of course she is. But was it really that terrible?"

"Apparently so, sir."

"Well, who are we to deny her then." The red-haired man smirked a bit.

"Akarui, wait a moment."

The two men paused to glance back at the vehicle, where Rakuna was just helping Sakura from the back seat. When the child with cotton candy hair exited the Land Rover, she adjusted her clothing a moment before darting off to join her father. Akarui held out his hand, and Sakura took it readily. Rakuna joined them soon thereafter.

"How would you like to see your new house now, Sakura-hime?" Akarui inquired with a light smile. The afternoon's events were presently forgotten.

Sakura nodded her head, though her eyes never found her father's face. She was studying the external structure of the building. She felt like she truly was a princess now, as the building was much larger than their prior home. It was at least six stories, if not seven, and appeared to have a basement below the main floor as well. The exterior was entirely made from a rosy cream coloured stone, with massive pillars stretching up from the front porch to the third story where a deck-like structure was placed directly above. The architecture was simply stunning, the mouldings and statues giving off an old-aged appeal.

The house stretched on for what seemed like several hundred meters, and in both directions as well. Sakura had no idea what they were ever going to use so many rooms for, but she figured knowing her parents, they'd come up with a use for it.

"Where is Ebisu?" Akarui asked Yamato suddenly, breaking Sakura from her reverie.

Yamato had entered the house once more, and simply shrugged his shoulders. "I believe he is in the office upstairs, but I can't be sure."

Akarui followed the man inside, and once they had all entered, the front doors had closed.

The main hall was far beyond what Sakura had expected it to be. The room was large, almost the size of the ballroom at one of the Suma no Umi hotels, with an incredible chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. The floor was easily guessed to be marble, and a sweeping staircase led up each side of the room to a balcony surrounding the upper tier with doors leading away into rooms at each side. There was a hall that extended from the top of the staircases (which joined in the center) that obviously led to various other rooms and hallways.

The main floor, however, had just one hall that was directly adjacent to the front entryway, albeit it was a good fifty or so feet from the doors.

"What do you think?"

Sakura glanced up at her father, smiling a little. "I guess it's okay."

Akarui chuckled. "Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

The pink-haired girl thought a moment before nodding her small head. "Yes please."

Just then, the door opened behind them, and Genma and Kakashi came around casually.

"Would you two give Sakura a tour of the place?" asked Akarui then as the two men came into sight. "Rakuna and I have a bit of work to do before supper. Just have to take a trip to the office."

Genma fiddled with the senbon in his mouth for but a moment before cracking a usual, cheesy grin. "Of course we will."

Kakashi nodded in agreement as he flipped the page in the ever familiar orange jacket of _Icha Icha Paradise_, which was either always in his hands, or on his person somewhere.

"Hatake, please," Rakuna said then, and the silver-haired man lifted his gaze.

A sigh left his lips and he closed the book, having made sure to mark his place before slipping it into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. "No one approves of culture nowadays. What is this world coming to."

Akarui smirked. "Culture? It's inappropriate reading."

"And yet you read it as well, sir," Kakashi responded casually as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

Akarui frowned but said nothing more on the subject.

Rakuna cleared her throat, prying Sakura's small hand from her father's. "Darling, go with Kakashi and Genma. They'll show you your new room, and your play room."

"And the yard too?" asked the pink-haired girl with green eyes shining with excitement.

Rakuna laughed. "Yes, Sakura."

"Whoo!" Sakura immediately darted to Kakashi's side, grabbing his hand and tugging gently on his long fingers. "Come on, Kakashi-sensei! Show me my palace!"

The three bid farewell to the adults as they proceeded toward the main hall, Kakashi leading with Sakura at his side.

Genma matched their pace swiftly, frowning a little as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "How come you get to be the sensei? I'm older!"

Kakashi chuckled, his voice smooth and soft. He didn't answer, however, and instead veered down a separate hall to start at the beginning with the tour.

Genma followed with a scowl. "Well? What's your answer to that, _sensei_?"

(x)

"And this..." Kakashi pushed open the door, watching as Sakura's jaw dropped upon seeing what lay behind it. "...is you room."

Sakura squealed with delight as the princess pink walls were revealed, and she almost immediately bolted inside.

It was literally, a room fit for a princess. The bed was a large, king-sized piece with an ornate canopy bed frame draped with fine silks and satins, velvet and sheer curtains. The sheer material was a snowy white and glittered in the sun rays as they flooded through the large bay window on the eastern wall. The material hung from the ceiling to cascade over the top of the frame, and Sakura assumed that at night, it would become reminiscent of a perfect night sky.

A large bureau and mirror were set in the corner next to a door that presumably led to a full, walk-in closet, and a large chest full of Sakura's dress-up clothes sat in the opposite corner. A grand array of stuffed animals sat on the bed, and tapestries eliciting ancient battles between samurai and invader spread across the walls. There was a portrait of the family directly above her bed, and a few other family photos on other walls as well.

Kakashi and Genma followed the girl into the room, watching her run from one place to another, disappear inside the closet and then reappear moments later, only to vanish inside the en-suite bathroom before coming out with a new ribbon in her hair.

Finally, after about half an hour of gallivanting around the large space, Sakura came to collapse on her large bed, relishing the softness and comfort of her cherry blossom print duvet.

"What do you think, Sakura-chan?" Genma inquired as he twirled the senbon with his tongue. He and Kakashi stood at the end of the bed now.

Sakura giggled wildly as she looked at them, the excitement easily seen glimmering in her eyes. "I love my new room!"

"Still upset about leaving your old house behind?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Sakura shook her head a little. "Mm-mm."

"Good, because your okaa-san would be CRUSHED if she found out you _still_ wanted to go back." Genma smirked.

Sakura sat up then, pushing her pink hair from her face with splayed hands. "Okaa-san wouldn't be crushed. She would understand."

Genma shrugged, but it was short-lived as he turned to face the exit once more. "Come on; you have yet to see your playroom."

Sakura grinned and made a 'hee' sound as she pushed her tiny form off the bed, darting over to the officers with intrigue. She held up her arms as she had done the majority of her life, and Genma lifted her to fit nicely against his side. Despite being seven, she still was treated, and looked, like she was four or five.

"Onward!" Sakura ordered then, pointing toward the door.

Genma flashed Kakashi a triumphant grin at the heiress having chosen him over his partner, and proceeded toward the hall.

Kakashi just shook his head, pulling out his book so he could read along the way.

It didn't take long before they had reached the large chamber which was only a hall away from Sakura's bedroom. The door was large and made of cherry wood, a rich maroon in colouration. Decorations adorned the surfaces, resembling a cherry tree in shape and form.

"This is it," Genma spoke as he turned the handle. He cracked the door open a little, but just as he was about to enter, a loud bell ringing echoed throughout the house.

Sakura gave him a quizzical look.

"The doorbell," Kakashi told her with a smile.

Sakura blinked with surprise. "We're having company?"

The silver-haired man nodded, turning on his heel, and starting down the hall.

Genma scowled, closing the door and starting after him, though after a little while, Sakura wriggled out of his grasp and took the chance to race down the hall, following Kakashi's movements as he rounded corners and moved down staircases. Evidently, the Haruno rooms were on the top level.

It wasn't long before they came across the main hall once again, and Sakura squealed with delight, just as she had done when she had seen her new room. A tall man with unruly blonde hair stood talking with Akarui, while his son – whom looked identical to him – peered around the new entrance with fascination. His bright blue eyes then focused on Sakura, and a wide grin spread across his lips.

"Sakura-chan!"

The adults conversation immediately broke, and Akarui and the man speaking with him both chuckled. They watched as Genma and Kakashi paused just at the point where the hall and foyer meshed, and Sakura stopped just a little ways from them.

"Otou-san, can I go play with Sakura-chan now?" the blonde boy begged. "Please?"

"Alright Naruto, just please try and stay out of trouble this time."

Naruto laughed wildly as he darted over to the pink-haired girl, nearly bowling her over as he pulled her into a tight hug. He was eight, only a year older than she was, but to her, he was already a giant.

"Hi Naruto! I didn't know you were coming over!" Sakura exclaimed as she returned the embrace.

"Otou-san said we were invited for dinner, so we showed up extra early," Naruto replied, winking. "Now come on; show me your new house! I want to see everything!"

Sakura laughed, nodding as she slipped from Naruto's arms, took his hand, and started up the stairs. Genma and Kakashi followed, but remained a few feet away from the mischievous children.

They came to the playroom once more, and Naruto was first to open it after Sakura instructed where it was. He stepped inside, followed by the Haruno heiress, and in the next moment, they were both standing there, mouths agape, staring at the decor.

It was a round room that rivalled the main hall in size, the walls being a blue in color that was easily the same hue as Naruto's eyes. A large array of props, costumes, toys, and other things were strewn about the room, followed by separate areas designated for certain themed play. There was a small princess tower, and just near there, a small nook decorated like a forest hideaway.

"Wow..." Naruto breathed.

Sakura nodded. "You can say that again."

The two then exchanged a glance before simultaneous smiles spread across their faces, and they both took off into the main of the room.

Kakashi and Genma entered, standing in the doorway while watching the two squeal and shout to the other as they explored the new things before them. They silently wondered how long it would take for them to realize that they could actually play a decent game in this place.

It took half an hour before Naruto collapsed on a bed of pillows, and Sakura leaned against the small opening – serving as a window – in the princess tower. They both were panting heavily, having completely exhausted their energy supplies.

"What...now?" Naruto asked as he stared at the ceiling. It was painted like a sky.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know."

"We could play a game?"

"Okay!"

"What about..."

Sakura leaned on her hands as she pondered what they could do.

Naruto suddenly sat upright, grinning from ear-to-ear, once more. "Let's play damsel in distress! You can be the damsel, and I'll be the valiant prince coming to rescue you!"

Sakura giggled a bit, but nodded with agreement. "Okay! But who will play the bad guy?"

Naruto pouted, folding his arms across his chest, crossing his legs, and hunching over thoughtfully. "Hm...I don't know."

Sakura pursed her lips as she surveyed the room, suddenly smiling when her gaze fell upon the two men chatting lazily at the door. "Hey, what about Kakashi-sensei, and Genma-san?"

At the mention of their names, the two guards glanced over, both with intrigue and surprise.

Naruto tilted his head as he looked each man up and down. "Well...maybe..."

"They could...um..." Sakura's face contorted as she attempted to think of what they could be.

"I know!" Naruto announced as he leapt to his feet. "Kakashi-sensei can be the big bad leader, and Genma-san can be the one who does all his dirty work. They lead legions of ramen, and after discovering the princess that they captured is in danger of being rescued – "

Sakura giggled. "In danger of being rescued? Don't you mean that there would be the risk that the princess could be rescued?"

Naruto stared at her a moment as if she'd gone crazy before giving his head a firm shake. He decided then to ignore what she said. "After they discover that the princess _is in DANGER _of being rescued," he grinned triumphantly at her scowl, "they send their ramen armies to come after me because they don't want me getting to you!"

"Ramen armies?" Genma asked with a quirked eyebrow. "How could we command armies of _food_, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. You're the crazy ones, not me."

Genma glanced at Kakashi, who seemed too enthralled by his book to even have been listening.

Sakura shook her head. "Whatever. Let's play! Kakashi-sensei, Genma-san, will you do it? Please?"

Kakashi chuckled as he pocketed his book once more. "Genma, I sense the damsel is in danger of being rescued. Go take our ramen armies and make sure that doesn't happen."

Genma stared at him, jaw having dropped almost all the way to the floor. "You can't be serious."

Kakashi's visible eye suddenly glinted dangerously. "You dare defy me? The Ramen Legion King?"

The brunette closed his mouth, exhaling as he started over to the younger two. Naruto had already gathered up a toy sword and shield, while Sakura still sat at the tower's window, yawning a little.

"Oh, woe is me. I am but a fair damsel, stuck in a tower with no one to save me," Sakura stated dramatically. "I have not eaten in days, my water is dirty and filled with bugs, and my clothes are all torn. My hair is uncontrollable now too, and I feel so alone!"

Naruto suddenly leapt from behind a pile of pillows – which he had constructed during this monologue of hers – staring determinedly at the tower, where Sakura now hung halfway out the window. "Don't worry fair princess, I will rescue you!"

Kakashi folded his arms, exhaling as he leaned against the alcove near the door. "Genma," he warned.

Genma exhaled once more before assuming a mad-scientist demeanour. He bent his arms at his elbows, splaying his fingers but bending them tensely at each knuckle, and immediately maniacal laughter exited his mouth. "You won't even get as close as to touch her, you little knight weakling! Ramen armies! Attack!" He then promptly picked up a pillow and threw it in Naruto's direction. It hit him in the side, causing him to stumble into the wall.

"Aaahh!" Naruto exclaimed as he bruised his arm. But, the blonde was all but indestructible, so it did little to affect him. "Don't worry princess, I'm still coming!"

"Hurry," Sakura spoke then. "I fear I may die of monotony if you don't come soon!"

Naruto frowned, not actually sure what monotony meant, but pushed it away as Genma fired another pillow in his direction.

"You will never reach her in time," Genma cackled, grabbing a feather boa which was promptly thrown at Naruto.

"The ramen armies!" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes, narrowly avoiding being smothered by the feathery accessory. "Ha! You missed!"

That earned him a pillow to the face, which promptly knocked him over with an 'oof!' Genma laughed boisterously as he watched the blonde push the cushion aside, glowering in his direction.

"That was a cheap shot!"

"You honestly think a commander of an army would care about whether his shot was cheap or not?" Genma inquired with a wicked grin. "Now get up before I come after you with a throw pillow!"

Naruto didn't need any further encouragement, having stood immediately after his comment, and let out a battle cry as he charged the brunette.

From there, the game commenced with battles of epic proportions.

=(x)=

The drive back to the compound was less than comfortable. Neither Mikoto, or Itachi, or Orochimaru said a word, while Karin filled the silence enough for all of them, going on and on about why she now had a bruise on her arm. Sasuke stopped listening after she mentioned the pink-haired girl whom she dubbed 'Bubblegum,' his mind wandering on its own to the Haruno heiress whom he had met. He knew their families had a lengthy rivalry, but was it really so bad to just...be around them?

Their Range Rover of navy blue entered the front gates, coming up and around until they were stopped in front of the main entrance. Orochimaru – who was driving – was the first to step out, walking around the vehicle to open Mikoto's door, and when she had exited the car, he opened the back door for the other three.

Itachi led the way after his mother, Sasuke following with Karin clinging to his arm. Orochimaru closed the vehicle then, locking the doors and setting the alarm before pursuing the Uchiha family.

When they were all situated in the front hall removing shoes and coats alike, Mikoto turned to the younger of the group. "Sasuke, take Karin and go play, alright? I need to have a chat with your brother."

Sasuke glanced at Itachi curiously, but the older Uchiha simply shrugged his shoulders. With a sigh, Sasuke entered a hall directly to the right, bringing Karin along with him. She could be heard begging him to play games with her, while he readily declined, even as they progressed further down the hall.

When they had gone, Mikoto nodded to Orochimaru, whom vacated the room as well. This left Itachi and herself, and she was more than eager to get down to business.

"Why weren't you watching him, Itachi!"

Itachi shrugged once more. "I'm not his keeper, Okaa-san."

"Perhaps you don't think so, but when I tell you to watch him, I'm not just offering a suggestion," Mikoto replied sharply.

"He was bored, so I told him to go play." Itachi shook his head. "I was paying attention, whereas he wasn't."

"Well, he _should_ be paying attention," Mikoto snapped. "He's to run the company when I can no longer manage, and if he doesn't start learning now, it will _never_ stick!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I'm older, I'm stronger...why am I not the heir, Okaa-san? Before Otou-san was killed-"

Mikoto rounded on him, back-handing him across the face. "Before Fugaku was _murdered_, you were the chosen one, yes, I remember! But you proved to me of your weakness once he passed, and so I can no longer fit you for the task, Itachi! Sasuke is perfect for the position of CEO, even now when he's inexperienced. So stop trying to change my mind! It will _never_ happen!"

As she turned on her heel and walked away, Itachi glared after her, rubbing his cheek at where she had slapped him. His eyes once black, became a bleeding red for but a moment; an ability he had inherited from his father, and had not yet told anyone about. "Sasuke is no chosen one. He will never be the chosen one. _I_ am the rightful heir."

With that said, he spun in the opposite direction and stormed from the house.

(x)

"Sasuke-kun, please!" Karin begged for the umpteenth time since they had returned home. "We haven't played it in ages!"

Sasuke shot her a glare. He really didn't want to tell her, yet again, to be quiet. He had heard the loud smack of his mother's hand greeting Itachi's face, but only bits and pieces of the conversation would filter through the air to where he and Karin resided.

Karin harrumphed as she folded her arms tightly across her chest. "I bet if Bubblegum was here you'd play!"

"Karin, please, stop talking," Sasuke demanded with a light growl.

Karin shook her head. "What are you even doing?"

"Trying to listen."

"To _what_?"

Sasuke didn't answer, and it was evident that whatever he was listening to, had finished giving off any audible sound waves. The eleven-year-old scowled, slumping down in the chair that he had been leaning against. His family was ridiculous.

"Fine, if you won't play the game with me, then maybe you'll want to spar instead!" Karin pushed her red hair over her shoulder flirtatiously. "I'll let you pin me down."

Sasuke gave her an uninterested look. "You know I don't like you. Don't pretend your girl tricks will work on me."

Karin rolled her eyes as she flopped down on a sofa across from where he sat. "If Bubblegum were here, I'm sure you'd want to spar. She could be our target; bet she doesn't know _anything_ about fighting!" She snorted at her own thoughts.

Sasuke pretended he didn't hear her. After all, he knew she was speaking of Haruno Sakura, and he hated to admit it, but it bothered him. He didn't know how or why, but it made him angry that Karin had teased her. If his mother knew that, oh boy he'd be in deep shit.

"Are you even listening?"

Sasuke cast her another momentary glance, his stoic demeanour ever in place. "To your rambling? No."

Karin scowled. "You Uchihas are so difficult!"

"Do I care? No, not really."

Karin growled as she stood up once more, brushing past Sasuke purposefully as she left the room.

The raven-haired boy was glad she was gone. She could really speak an earful if she wanted to, and he hated every moment he was stuck with her. Of course, he was sure things would get worse as time went on, especially now that he had Sakura running through his mind. But, he was sure it was just a chance meeting. There was little probability that they'd meet again unless at conventions later on in life.

With a light sigh, he closed his eyes, only then realizing how tired he had become in the past few hours.

=(x)=

"Oof!"

Genma laughed as Naruto fell to the ground once more. "Give up already!"

"Yeah Naruto," Sakura agreed, watching the blonde remove the pillow from his person. "This is getting boring."

Naruto groaned as he pushed himself up. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I have to beat him!"

"Tch, like you can," Genma sneered, though it was simply in jest.

"Don't underestimate him," Kakashi called from the alcove, still watching monotonously. It was a rare sight that he'd be completely bored out of his head without pulling out his favourite graphic novel.

Genma glanced over, raising an eyebrow. "Don't underestimate Naruto? Are you kidding?" He shook his head, only to duck moments later when a pillow was thrown in his direction. He blinked with surprise, staring at his partner with a look of equal astonishment. "What the hell was that for?"

Kakashi chuckled. "I am your superior, remember ramen colonel?"

Genma was about to retort when the door opened. A mousy looking girl of her late teens, with glasses almost too large for her face and hair pulled back in a thick, frizzy braid, announced then that it was dinner. After bowing lightly at the waist, she turned and left to take care of her other duties; she was a servant, after all.

"You heard her," Kakashi announced then as he pushed away from the wall he was leaning against. One hand held the door open before it could close once again, and the other gestured the others out.

Sakura leapt off her perch at the tower, starting over to Kakashi while pushing her pink hair from her face. "I like her."

Kakashi chuckled but said nothing as Naruto followed her, and soon the entourage was heading down the hall, toward the dining room.

When they arrived, Akarui stood, smiling as they each took their respective seats. Sakura was placed between her mother and father, and Naruto beside his father. Kakashi and Genma left for the time being, going off to take care of some other things, but Ebisu joined them at the dinner table.

As the food was placed before them, Rakuna turned to her daughter with a light smile. "How do you like the house, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura beamed as she watched the dishes of pork, steamed vegetables, and rice set before her. "I love my room! And my playroom!"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan has a nice playroom," Naruto agreed from across the table. He was eying the food as if he hadn't eaten in ages.

His father laughed a little. "You have a room like that too, Naruto."

"Yeah, but it's not like Sakura-chan's! Hers has a tower, and toy swords!"

"You have kunai, real kunai," his father reminded.

Naruto shrugged, grabbing his chopsticks and licking his lips. "Mmmm. This food looks yummy!"

Sakura giggled. "Watch it, Naruto. If you eat too much, you're going to get fat like Choji."

"Sakura," Akarui warned, giving her a look that reminded her to keep her mouth shut when she came up with things like that. He sipped at his beverage before turning to face Naruto's father. "Now that we are away from the business end of things, I would like your opinion, Minato."

The blond haired man glanced over with an inquisitive expression. "Alright, go ahead."

Akarui cleared his throat before he began. "This afternoon at the park, Sakura came across the Uchiha heir. According to him, he had saved her from falling out of a tree, and-"

"He did save me, Otou-san!" Sakura interrupted.

"Sakura-chan, silence now while your father's speaking with another important man," Rakuna reprimanded softly.

Sakura frowned. "But he _did_! I was trying to climb a tree to see where I was and I fell! He caught me before I hit the ground!"

Rakuna sighed, glancing at her husband apologetically.

Minato nodded to Akarui. "Go on."

"You of all people know full well of the rivalry between my family and the Uchiha, but what happened this afternoon seemed a little out of place. Uchiha Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiwa Company, so it would only make sense that he would be trained to be hostile to a Haruno, not civil. Mikoto displayed the sort of temperament that I should've expected from him," Akarui explained.

Minato rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And what is it you're asking my opinion on...?"

"Am I overreacting by thinking something drastic is going to happen now due to that confrontation?" Akarui asked finally.

Minato thought on this a moment, before offering a shrug. "Well, it's difficult to say. Personally, I believe you might be. But, keep up your guard just in case."

Akarui nodded. "Arigatou. I appreciate it."

"Anytime," replied the blonde with a smile similar to Naruto's.

Silence overcame the dining room then, and by the time the meal had been finished, Naruto was visibly squirming in his seat.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly as the dishes were cleared.

"All this not talking makes me uncomfortable," Naruto replied with a pout.

"Well we're done eating. Wanna play?" Sakura smiled.

Naruto was just about to answer before he was interrupted by his father.

"Unfortunately we need to get going, Sakura-chan." Minato had already risen from his seat, and Naruto stood shortly thereafter.

Naruto scowled. "Aw, Otou-san, can't we stay a _teensy_ bit longer? Please?"

Minato glanced at his son, hesitating a moment before turning to Akarui. "Well...alright. It'll give us time to finish what we were discussing before.

Sakura squealed with delight, immediately having leapt down from her chair. "Come on, Naruto! Let's go!"

The blonde boy took chase, and within moments, the two were starting for the upper levels of the house once more.

The parents were left behind as Sakura took the lead, climbing up the multitude of stairs until they were upon the playroom, once more. Both she and Naruto bowled into the room, and the pink-haired girl immediately sought out the nook that was decorated like a tree sanctuary. Naruto came to sit beside her, and for a few moments, they just sat there, allowing their breathing to level out.

"That was fun!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. "What do you want to do now, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura pushed some hair from her face, shrugging. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"We can play ramen attack again?" Naruto suggested. "That was fun too!"

Sakura shook her head. "You left me waiting a long time. I would've died if that was real."

The blonde pouted. "You would not!"

"Would too!"

"I bet that-"

"Are you two bickering again?"

The two heirs turned to see Genma and Kakashi enter the room. Kakashi took his prior residence in the alcove near the door, while Genma simply stood next to him.

"No, we're not," Naruto insisted. "Why are you here again? We're fine on our own!"

Sakura giggled. "Naruto, if someone broke into the room, we would both be either taken or killed."

"No, cause I would protect you!"

"You can't even take care of your goldfish from the Lunar Festival."

"Okay, that's different!" Naruto replied quickly. "I didn't know it had to eat every _day_!"

"Pets normally have to eat every day," Sakura quipped, still grinning.

Naruto shook his head. "Whatever! It wasn't my fault!"

"Just keep telling yourself that, kid," Genma said then.

Naruto scowled, turning his back on the older man. "Anyway, are you going to come to Hinata-chan's party?"

Sakura tilted her head. "Hinata's having a party?"

Naruto nodded. "It's her birthday coming up!"

Sakura furrowed her brow. "No it isn't! Her birthday is near Christmas, remember?"

The blonde boy blinked a few times. "It is?"

"Mhm," Sakura replied with a nod.

"Then why would she be having a party...?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe..."

There was another knock on the door, and the same servant girl from before arrived in the room with a tray. There were two bowls on top, both heaped with two or three scoops of each child's favourite ice cream.

"I have brought you some dessert by request of Mrs. Haruno," the girl told them.

Naruto grinned and leapt up, darting over to take the ice cream from her. "Arigatou Siisa-chan!"

The girl's cheeks flushed a little, and she responded accordingly. When Naruto vanished inside the nook once more, she turned to leave, though Kakashi and Genma followed her out. It was apparent they wanted a word with her.

When the door clicked closed, Sakura glanced out the small window provided in the tiny settlement. "Hey, they're gone!"

Naruto swallowed a large gulp of his cold dessert before following her gaze. "They are...?" When he too noticed that the guards had left their post, he grinned something wide. "They are! We should play a trick on them!"

Sakura glanced at him inquisitively. "Like what?"

Naruto thought a moment. "We could..." his grin returned. "Disappear!"

Sakura frowned. "How, Naruto? There's no other way out of this room!"

The blonde laughed maniacally. "That's what you think!" He shimmied out of the little area, bowl of ice cream in hand as he began searching the wall nearby frantically. Sakura followed his movements with genuine curiosity, and within about two minutes of his searching, Naruto finally found the seam of the hidden exit. He laughed to himself as he pried it open, slipping through without hesitation.

Sakura glanced around briefly, before following quietly as well. She closed the door behind them, and the two took off down the hidden corridor to see where it led, ice cream still in their possession.

(x)

It didn't take long before the main entrance opened once again, and the two men re-entered the room.

"Come on, Kakashi. She'd be good for you!" Genma announced. Kakashi just shook his head.

Only once they had regained their prior positions did they realize that silence had come over the entire premises. The two exchanged a glance before moving toward the nook.

"Sakura? Naruto?" Genma called. He got nothing in response.

A look of alarm crossed his handsome features, and he turned to Kakashi, who looked around with an unreadable expression.

When silence had once more fallen over the room, Kakashi lifted his head to watch the ceiling. From somewhere above, quick footsteps could be heard, evidently child's steps. There was laughing, and then a loud thump, followed by a peel of laughter that unmistakeably belonged to Naruto.

"_Sakura-chan, you look like you were splattered with paint!"_

A grunt. _"Naruto! You got ice cream all over me!"_ The young Haruno sounded distressed.

"_It's just ice cream, Sakura-chan! Otou-san said it will wash out."_

Another sound followed, almost giving one the impression that Sakura was getting up. _"I'm going to make you pay for this!"_

The footsteps sounded again, much faster and rushed than before. Naruto could be heard laughing wildly once more, and Sakura was calling after him in annoyance, repeating over and over that she would get him back for it.

Genma and Kakashi looked at each other for a long time after the sounds ceased entirely. Kakashi then offered a sigh, turning once more to leave the room. Genma followed, and the two started for the upper level with utmost haste.

(x)

"Naruto! Get back here!"

"No!" The blonde skirted around a corner, all but flying down another set of stairs. They had gone from the attic to the third floor in less than ten minutes, Naruto calling all the shots by the course he had chosen.

Sakura followed as quickly as her little legs could go, but being smaller than her friend, it was difficult to keep up. "Stop running! It'll only make things worse!"

"You can't catch me, Sakura-chan!" Naruto announced once more, darting down a variety of hallways before coming to yet another staircase. He ran down them as well, now starting for the balcony.

"_Namikaze Naruto, we're leaving!"_

Naruto frowned when he heard Minato call, but knew if he disobeyed, he'd be in a heap of trouble. So, he continued on the descent, finally coming across the stairs that bordered the foyer. He leapt onto the banister of one, sliding down with practiced ease. When he landed at the bottom, he darted for cover behind his tall father.

Minato gave his son a quizzical look. Akarui and Rakuna looked equally bemused.

"NARUTO!"

Every pair of eyes in the room turned to see the long pink tresses of the Haruno heiress flying madly about her head as she stumbled to the balcony edge. Her now exhausted limbs took her down the stairway, and straight for where Naruto hid.

"Eep! Save me, Otou-san!" Naruto whispered, clutching his father's cloak with a hint of fear.

"From what?" Minato inquired.

Sakura broke past two guards who were standing side-by-side, keeping watch of the situation, before starting for the final barricade which was, in all actuality, her parents. "Naruto! You owe me! This is my favourite shirt!"

When she brushed past her family members, Akarui grabbed her from the ground with incredibly reflexes, watching with amusement as her legs kept pumping furiously.

"Put me down! I need to clobber Naruto! He spilled ice cream on me!"

"Sakura-hime, stop struggling. I'm sure it was an accident," Akarui told her quietly.

Sakura glanced at him, shaking her head. "No! He did it on purpose because I was being too slow!"

Minato frowned at the mention of this, looking once more at his son. "Naruto, is that true?"

Naruto hesitated before nodding. "Sakura-chan wasn't running fast enough. We were trying to get away from the Ramen King!"

The adults exchanged a glance.

"_There_ you are!"

Kakashi and Genma entered the foyer then, Genma shaking his head with disbelief.

"You munchkins are fast."

Sakura scowled. She hated when they called them that.

Akarui couldn't help but smile then. "You found the secret door."

Genma blinked. "Secret door? There's a secret door?" He glanced at Kakashi, who merely shrugged which meant he had no idea either.

Sakura nodded. "Well, Naruto did, actually."

"I knew one of you would."

"Well, we'll get going then," Minato announced suddenly, motioning to the door. "It was good to speak with you, Akarui. We'll discuss things further as time progresses, ne?"

Akarui just nodded. "That sounds good. Arigatou for stopping by."

"It was our pleasure," Minato responded with a smile. Yamato opened the door for the man and his son, and within moments, the Namikaze's were being driven out of the drive in their sleek black limousine. Yamato closed the doors then, going off to take care of other duties.

Rakuna sighed once they were alone, taking Sakura from her husband. "Be more careful next time, Sakura. This was one of the more expensive pieces we have bought you."

"I know," Sakura wailed then. "It's my favourite and he _ruined_ it!"

Akarui chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Rakuna-kun, take her up to get changed. I'll come up and escort her to the gardens once you're done. There're a few things she and I need to speak about."

The woman with beautiful hair of auburn nodded with agreement before turning to take Sakura upstairs and get her cleaned up.

(x)

"They're very pretty," Sakura announced with a large smile, surveying the garden as they walked past two large cherry trees. It was a clear night, the moon shining silver rays upon the two as they meandered through the large yard. Foliage of all variety surrounded the dirt path on either side, some exotic and others a little less so. The landscapers did an excellent job, but was it any question that they would? Yamanaka Regaria Zōen was a popular and sensational company that only ever exceeded expectation, not to mention it was owned by a personal family friend.

"I agree. They are."

Sakura turned to look at her father. Her smile faltered at the look of contemplation on his face, and she nervously smoothed out the folds in the blue dress she had been given to wear for their evening stroll. "Otou-san...? Something wrong?"

Akarui sighed lightly, glancing in her direction. Their eyes met, and he nodded a little. "Sakura-hime, do you understand the importance of your position as heiress?"

Sakura tilted her head. "Hai, I do."

"And you understand that you need to do as you're told, correct?"

The small girl nodded. "Hai."

"Why is it then that you disobeyed us this afternoon? We asked you to stay at the park, but instead, you went running into the woods shortly after we left."

"But Otou-san, there were girls who were teasing me! They pushed me down the slide and into the sand!" Sakura protested desperately.

"I don't want to hear it, Sakura," Akarui responded firmly. "You should have moved off to another section of the playground then. You can't just go running when you're faced with someone who's putting you down. In the real world, the world where you will one day sit as CEO of Haruno Hogo, you will have to face your enemies head on. Running would make you out to be a coward, and then who would respect you after that?"

Sakura frowned, averting her gaze, and suddenly finding the dirt beneath their feet very interesting. "Nobody..."

"Exactly. Besides, anything could've been lurking in those woods. You could've been eaten, or killed by a wild animal, broken your neck by falling from that tree, gotten lost and died of starvation..."

Sakura sniffled, suddenly crying as he gave her the examples. "I know..."

Akarui stopped, turning to face her. "I'm only telling you this because I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

"I know."

"You are an important piece to the puzzle in this family. If something had happened to you...I don't know what your mother or I would've done." He crouched down, pulling her into an embrace. "We're all together on this, remember? We have to move on as one function, or everything around us will fall apart."

"I know otou-san," Sakura cried as she wrapped her small arms around him in return. She buried her face into his shoulder, the tears dappling his suit jacket.

"Tomorrow things will begin to get a bit busier, but the sooner it happens the better, okay Sakura-hime? It'll be beneficial for you. You'll go to a new school and make new friends, and then come home and carry on with your lessons. Naruto will come over once a week, but otherwise, you'll just have to go without seeing him."

"But, do I have to? Naruto's my best friend!"

Akarui gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. You'll thank me for it in the end."

Sakura let out a lengthy sigh which had been accompanied by a quiet whimper. Immediately trailing was a massive yawn that stretched her mouth to its limits.

Akarui chuckled as he lifted her from the ground. "Someone's tired. Come on, I'll get you inside and ready for bed."

And with that said, the Haruno patriarch carried his young daughter into the mansion and up to her room for bed.

=(x)=

"Uchiha Sasuke! Get your ass upstairs this instant before I send Zetsu to come get you!"

The small head of raven hair appeared moments later. Sasuke was dressed in his pajamas already, and looked quite unhappy with these arrangements. He fixed a glare on his mother, whom was sitting on the edge of his bed. "I can tuck myself in."

"Of course you can. Now get into bed!"

Sasuke let out a sigh as he ambled over to his bed, climbing into the large, king-sized piece of furniture before turning to his mother expectantly. "Well?"

Mikoto simply smiled. It was tight-lipped, and almost devious, but a smile nonetheless. "Sasuke, what could have possibly possessed you to play with the Haruno girl? Hm?"

"We weren't playing," Sasuke responded calmly. "She fell, I rescued her. That's it."

"But you were going to protect her if Orochimaru or I had been an enemy. Is that true?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth. Of course he would've done that. Whether she was their enemy or not, Haruno Sakura was still a young girl who had nearly been killed by falling out of a tree immediately beforehand, and so, being in shock, would've been unable to protect herself against anything wild. That's what he reasoned with himself anyway.

"Sasuke," Mikoto warned, her tone dropping to a deadly tone. "Answer me."

The boy clenched his teeth. "Yes. She was weak so of course I would've protected her."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes. "But she is our enemy. Without her, the Haruno line would have no heir, thus it would come to a very swift end."

Sasuke exhaled. "I know."

"Do you?" Mikoto's eyes gleamed with hatred. "Sasuke, I really don't think you do! I think, that you think, that you can just waltz up to whoever the hell you want and everything will be okay, just because you're _Uchiha Sasuke_!"

Sasuke hesitated a moment. "And can't I?"

Mikoto shook her head vigorously. "No! A Haruno is a Haruno! Do you forget who killed Fugaku?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "No."

"Haruno Akarui, Haruno _Sakura's_ otou-san! Your own otou-san would still be alive if it weren't for that family!"

Sasuke clenched his hands around the comforter surrounding his body. "Gomen...I forgot."

"_How could you_ forget?" Mikoto snapped. "That girl is the spawn of a _murderer_! I will not have you fraternizing with her any longer!"

"But she seemed like a..."

"A _what_?"

Sasuke fixed her with a level stare. "A regular person."

"That's what they _want_ you to think, Sasuke! They want you to think that she'll become your friend, and then, when you least expect it, they'll throw you to the wolves!" Mikoto explained with elaborate hand gestures.

Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally, and a flicker of something passed through his obsidian orbs. "I..."

Mikoto halted his words with a flexed hand. Her own expression had altered significantly. No longer bearing something of hatred, her features held deep concentration and thought. The younger Uchiha could almost _see_ the gears whirring inside her brain. But as quickly as it had come, it was gone and replaced with her usual demeanour of a life's worth of pain. She rose, smoothing out her dress of black, and nodded to her son.

"Good night."

"Good night," Sasuke replied, his voice carefully monotone. Being an Uchiha, he had learned to mask his emotions. Only he knew of his confusion presently.

Mikoto gave him a momentary smile then whirled around and left the room with quick steps. She closed her son's door, vanishing down the hall after muttering something regarding the intensification of his studies.

Sasuke watched the door with a brooding gaze. He didn't like the sound of that. With an exasperated sigh, he slipped beneath the covers fully, shifting onto his side and allowing his eyes to fall closed. Only time would tell how difficult things would become.

=(x)=

**Year 2000; Tokyo, Japan**

"The true meaning of life _is_..."

The wind rustled the grass in response, and the crickets chirped in a soothing chorus amongst the greenery. A crescent moon hung heavy in the night sky, which was a thick blanket of black bejewelled with glittering specks that could almost be mistaken for fireflies.

On this particular night, a white-haired man of around his fifties sat perched on a boulder, his garments resembling sage-wear surrounding his body, while his scrolls and other tools lay strewn about the small clearing of space before him. He was writing, and apparently, at a lack of inspiration.

"The _true_ meaning of life _is_..."

Jiraiya, as so many called him, scratched his head with the end of his pen, studying his unfinished line with great aggravation. One sentence, that's all it took. And it was evading his mind like what he wrote was the plague. Well, it was bad enough, anyway.

With a sigh, he began to talk. Not just to himself, either. He spoke as if he were in the company of a friend; a friend who had long since passed; a friend who had spent many a good time with him, and helped with his writing on numerous occasions; the very friend who got Akarui into reading his work.

"You should see how your magomusume is growing, Akaroshi. Well, actually, I'm sure you're paying a great deal of attention. You have all the attention in the world." Jiraiya laughed to himself, glad that he was alone in this large field. "Which means I also won't have to tell you, how beautiful she's already becoming. Even though she's only ten years old, she's already becoming the blossom she is destined to be. Yes, I believe one day, she will be the envy of every girl on this planet."

He tapped the paper thoughtfully as another notion passed through his mind.

"The Uchiha are getting more hateful. Mikoto is training Sasuke to be the head of the company when she's ready to retire, and already I sense dark things taking place. He is a distant child now." Jiraiya glanced at the sky. "You knew that they had met, aa? Sasuke and Sakura? Three years ago they first came across each other. They would have made good friends too, if it weren't for their parents' interference. I fear there is no hope left for that now. They will be rivals, and the companies forever divided."

The wind picked up a great deal this time, tearing the sheet he was working on from his hands, and making it fly through the air. The white-haired man shot to his feet, all other supplies dropping around the boulder he had sat on, and immediately took off after it.

It took a great deal of time before it finally stopped, only after becoming lodged in the roots of a blooming cherry tree. When Jiraiya approached, he scowled deeply upon seeing a lengthy rip through the middle of the page. He began to grumble about impertinent weather, crouching to pick up the pieces to see if they were repairable. But as soon as the parchment had taken residence in his hands, he dropped it altogether.

Just below where the sheets had been placed, resided a full cherry bloom, resting beside a rock of black ore shaped perfectly like an uchiwa fan. They were together, side-by-side, touching at both edges. Jiraiya just stared for several minutes before realizing the significance behind what he was seeing.

"Uchiha...and...Haruno...together..." the man mumbled to himself, hesitantly shifting his gaze upward without moving his head. "Is that some kind of joke? Do you know how insane that is? Akaroshi, you have always been one for taboo, but this-"

He was cut off by a loud crack of thunder, which he was unsure of its origin due to the fact that the sky was completely clear. A scowl took place on his features then, and he lifted his hands in defeat. "Daijōbu, daijōbu. I don't think anything will become of anything between them. They are in two separate worlds. One filled with hate, and another filled with love and encouragement. There is no possibility that they would ever come across one another again, fall in love, and join the two companies. There is no possible way that it could happen!"

The paper tore from the ground beneath him then, flittering up and catching the wind to fly high up into the sky. Jiraiya stood and stared after the page incredulously, furrowing his brow as he began to realize what was being set before him.

"You want...me to encourage them...hai?"

Silence followed, which caused the older man to sigh.

"Well Akaroshi, I suppose I'll have to trust you on this one. I just hope that whatever it is you have planned, that it will pull through without chaos..." With those words spoken, Jiraiya ambled back to the rock where he had been placed, climbing to the top so he could begin his writing once more. Perhaps, if everything did turn out, he could use the experience he would gain through the youngsters for his latest novel? He smiled then. It was definitely a possibility.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of either of these franchises.  
Naruto © Misashi Kishimoto  
The Lion King © Disney  
Akarui, Rakuna, Akaroshi, Nadameru, and any other OC's © Me**

A/N: I apologize for my late response. It's been a crazy week. I had my birthday on the 14th, and all before and after was spent in preparations for things. I also have a job for two weeks, but that shouldn't interfere too much with the updates. Anyway, please Review to let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter Three

**Based upon The Lion King II: Simba's Pride**

**

* * *

Borderlines – Chapter 3  
Year 2010; Tokyo, Japan**

Years had passed. Electronics had become more advanced, as had the world of weaponry. Cell phones were created and were now used more predominantly, while the internet had made great success amongst the many nations of the world. Jobs were now few and far between, but the greatest businesses of the world were still in the lead of the corporate food chain. Haruno Hogo and Uchiwa no Buki Kokusai remained rivals throughout the years, and their heirs were taught and cultivated to know the ins and outs of the worlds they were soon to lead. Hatred manifested between them even more so than before, though a lot of it had grown to be one sided. Battles of great multitude over stocks, and merchandise battered the companies, but no matter how ruthless the Uchiha became, the Haruno always triumphed. After all, good always outshone the evil.

=(x)=

Uchiha Sasuke was bored. It wasn't the first time since he had started filling in for his mother, but with a lack of work at hand, things always grew monotonous. Being a prodigy, just as Itachi had been, it was difficult to drag out paperwork, especially when one wanted to get it over and done with so they could do something of interest instead.

It had been a trying thirteen years, his age now bordering his twenty-fifth birthday. Ever since that day in the park, which he remembered so vividly despite what his mother had tried instilling in him, his life had been nothing short of hell. There was no time for anything besides his schoolwork – he had been taken from the public system to receive a home education so that he wouldn't fraternize with the lesser students – and his lessons. Sparring was further down on the priority list, but took place nonetheless, and as time went on, he soon found that free time was a luxury.

This is why he felt such opposition toward these moments during his time at the office, when he'd sit in the large office chair with feet propped on the desk, and arms folded tightly across his chest. He had no company, save for the occasional visit from Orochimaru when he'd tell him of what his mother wanted, or from Karin who, even after all these years, still followed him like a lost puppy. He hated it, and he despised his family for allowing her to remain in their lives. If it weren't for the predetermined proposal, she would've been expelled from his life as soon as he was old enough to learn of her games. But, he couldn't do that, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Currently, his mind consisted of three things. How long he would be stuck in the office today, staring at the horrible artwork on the wall, when Naruto would come in and relieve him already, and regrettably, pink hair. He really couldn't believe it himself. Thirteen years, and he still had not forgotten the little pink-haired girl, who was known to be the heiress of Haruno Hogo that he saved from that tree. Of course, she was no longer just a small, helpless little girl. From the variety of meetings and functions their families had both attended, he had seen her grow into a beautiful young woman. She never gained access weight, and from what he could tell, her body was always lean and lithe. Her hair had gone through a multitude of phases over the years; from her lengthy tresses they were cut at the age of twelve, and then grown out once again. Now it cascaded down her back, always in an array of soft curls and waves, stopping only when having reached the beginning of her legs. Of course, he wasn't at all ashamed of looking that far down her body; he _was_ a man, after all, and one who had never seen the supple curves of an exposed woman.

An almost pleasant smirk lit his features and his eyes fell closed as he drifted into fantasies once more. They normally consisted of his all but owning Haruno Sakura for his own devious wishes, and to do with her as he pleased. It wasn't love. No, he was convinced he would never love anyone, and even if he could, his position wouldn't allow the forbidden fruits of a relationship with _her_. What he felt was pure wanting. A desire so strong, that he was positive it wouldn't relinquish until he had had his way with her.

His glorious thoughts were interrupted by a subtle knock on his door, and the black-haired Uchiha's eyes opened dangerously. His smirk vanished, and frustration surged through him as he shifted his lust-darkened gaze to the door. "Who's there?"

The door opened then to reveal a very displeased Mikoto, and suddenly, a surge of defiance welled inside the youngest Uchiha.

"Sasuke, you're late."

Sasuke stood slowly, trying to comprehend the meaning behind her words. "Late? Late for what?"

Mikoto exhaled with indignation, rolling her eyes in synchronization with the sound. "Itachi said you'd forget! I didn't expect him to actually be right for once."

Sasuke smirked devilishly. "Aniki was wrong, mother. I didn't forget. I just didn't want to attend the meeting."

"And why is that? It's for _you_ that we are doing this," Mikoto countered furiously.

The raven-haired man shrugged it off, picking up his blackberry from his desk to scroll through his calendar. "I'm having lunch with one of our associates in about half an hour. This better be quick."

Mikoto's mouth drew up in a crooked grin. "I've cancelled all your appointments, Sasuke. There are more important matters to take care of."

Sasuke frowned, visibly annoyed with her words. "And what might they be?"

Mikoto shrugged, mimicking his motions only moments before, then turned on her heel to leave. "You would know if you attended the meeting, but considering you're so keen to stay away, perhaps Itachi should take over."

She hardly had time to exit the office before Sasuke was marching straight past her. The topic of Itachi being dubbed heir instead of Sasuke was a touchy one. Mikoto had used it many times to bribe her youngest son into doing things he really wanted nothing to do with. It may have been contemptible or even considered blackmail, but if it motivated her otherwise reluctant child then so be it.

"Where is this meeting taking place?"

Mikoto caught up to her son gracefully, matching his swift steps with ease. "Board Room 687."

Sasuke's eyes flickered with a brief moment of curiosity. "We only use that for interrogations."

Mikoto smirked. "I know."

The matriarch took the lead then, slipping down a variety of passages before finally coming to the wooden door with the gold label. The numbers in the plate were embossed in onyx titling. Mikoto reached for the handle, turning it gently, and then proceeded inside. Sasuke followed wordlessly.

It was dark in the room, with a solitary light of a low watt percentage hovering in the middle of the circular table. Several chairs were placed around the circumference of the gleaming wooden piece, and all but one had been filled.

The door closed behind them, and Sasuke paused but a moment, while Mikoto proceeded around to the empty seat.

"Come here, Sasuke."

He was hesitant to oblige, but after a moment of being stared at by every soul in the room – he couldn't yet see who was there, but the penetrating gazes he could feel upon him – he decided now was not the time for disobedience. The youngest Uchiha moved around the outside of the chairs, finding placement where his mother designated, where he sat in a dignified manner.

As soon as he had, he could see them. The leading members of Uchiwa no Buki Kokusai sat in their respective places around the table, which indicated the importance of this meeting. Orochimaru and a black haired man named Madara sat side-by-side on his left, while Shisui and Itachi on the right. Karin's father was involved, as was a dark haired man named Danzou, and a few other Uchiha relatives sat around as well. Altogether, the number totalled fifteen in attendance, besides Mikoto and himself.

"Mm, yes." Mikoto smiled slightly to herself, beginning to pace behind him. "Do you know why you were invited to this meeting, Sasuke?"

"I am the heir to the company," Sasuke responded in monotone.

A few chuckles entered the silence, though they were gone as soon as they had come. Sasuke frowned.

"Cute." Mikoto laughed as well, though it was low and almost forced. "What have we been doing for the past thirteen years?"

Sasuke thought about this a moment, looking down at the table as if expecting to find his answers written on a page before him. "You...all of you...have been training me."

"And what for?" Orochimaru asked with amusement.

The youngest Uchiha's eyes darkened considerably at the realization of what this meeting was about. "For the moment when we'd put mother's plan into action."

"Precisely," came Madara's deep tones.

"Otōto, you are here now for your briefing," Itachi put in with a devious smirk on his face. Shisui, his best friend and comrade, sat beside him with an equal look of deviousness.

Sasuke lifted his gaze once more, searching the faces around him.

"Sasuke, dearest, what is it that we have all been telling you these last few years?" Mikoto inquired as she paused behind Orochimaru's chair.

Sasuke glared at the snake-like man, whom very obviously wrapped an arm around the woman behind him. "The Harunos must be destroyed from the inside out. When the leader falls, they will go into a panicked frenzy and bring on their own destruction."

"Mm, so you were paying attention." Mikoto continued to grin as she caressed Orochimaru's face. She then moved away from him, starting back over to her youngest son. "And what is it that we have given you for a goal?"

"Father must be avenged." Sasuke took a breath. "I am...to get on Akaruiès good side."

"Not just to get on his good side."

Sasuke furrowed his brow.

Mikoto exhaled as she paused behind him, playing with his naturally spiked hair thoughtfully. "Your job is to woo his daughter. Everyone knows she is his greatest treasure, his most precious possession. If she comes to accept and to trust you, then so will he, and then we will have him exactly where we want him."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at that. It seemed his fantasies were going to come true. "How close am I required to get to her?"

"As close as you need to gain their respect," Danzou pointed out.

Sasuke's smirk grew.

"Hold on, otōto," Itachi spoke with a light laugh. "I know what you are thinking, but I am afraid that far is unacceptable. You have a fiancé, remember?"

"Do we care?" Sasuke asked then.

Itachi and Shisui laughed while Karin's father began to smoulder with unforeseen rage.

"Uchiha, we have a deal! You are to marry my daughter, and under no circumstance will you betray her!"

"Calm yourself, Mudana-san," Mikoto spoke. "We have discussed this again and again. Sasuke will do _whatever_ it takes to earn the Harunos' trust."

The man named Mudana fell eerily silent. It was quite obvious he was displeased with the arrangements, but he no longer voiced his contempt.

Mikoto looked around the room then, frowning lightly. "Does anyone else have objections to what needs to be done?"

Not a word replied, giving the Uchiha matriarch a full on grin.

"That's what I like to see."

"So," Sasuke began, folding his arms and leaning back idly in his chair. "If my training is any indication, what do I need to do?"

Murmurs of approval filled the room, and it took a moment before they all silenced once more.

"Are you prepared for anything, Sasuke?"

The black-haired man nodded. "Hai."

Mikoto grinned deviously. "Declare your alliance first and then we will proceed."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It is my duty to avenge the death of Uchiha Fugaku. When the time comes, this means I am to kill Haruno Akarui for all the pain he has caused our Clan."

"Perfect." Mikoto moved around to where a new place had been set between Sasuke and Orochimaru, and she sat promptly, hands folded neatly in front of her. "We will now proceed."

=(x)=

"No, no, no! Ugh! What the hell am I supposed to wear?"

Twenty-year-old Haruno Sakura stomped over to her bed where she sat promptly, staring at the variety of blazers, pencil skirts, ruffled blouses and dresses that were hung in great disarray around her wardrobe. The pink-haired woman was unbelievably nervous, despite being one of the most intelligent minds since Akaroshi's later years.

Today was, among other things, reasonably historic. Not only was it her first time leaving the house without bodyguards, but it was also the first time she would be working on her own. Given, she wouldn't exactly be out there at the Haruno skyscraper, acting as CEO to all the employees. On the contrary, she was going to be spending the weekend at the private office along the outskirts of the city. There was a wooded area there, which is where the small cabin was located.

"Forehead, you need to focus. And stop whining, it's not good for your image."

Sakura turned to one of her best friends, Yamanaka Ino. They had met back in grade school, and had ever since been on and off frenemies, fighting over boys and fashion trends. As of their more recent years, the friendship had grown to that of an almost sisterhood of sorts. There were three others who accompanied them as well, though today, it was only Ino who had come to assist.

"Ino, I can't do this! What was I thinking?"

Ino grabbed a firm hold of her friend's shoulders, shaking the pink-haired woman sharply. "Sakura! Snap out of it! You are a Haruno! You'll kick ass!"

She was not convinced, but breathed out anyway to feign relaxation. "Okay, okay. Just...tell me what I should wear already!"

Ino smirked, pushing her long blonde hair over her shoulders as she released the other girl. She then darted to the closet, piecing together an outfit Sakura would've never even dreamed of wearing. She then displayed it for the Haruno heiress to see. "Well...?"

She had chosen a two piece suit of navy blue, the blazer and pants pinstriped with black. Meant to wear beneath the blazer was a white blouse of silk, decorated with white lace and embroidery. The buttons only went up so high, meaning the Haruno heiress would be showing a little bit more than she would normally. The pants, however, were high in the waist with three fasteners for preventing them from sliding down. A black waist belt was meant to separate the fabrics.

Sakura sighed with defeat at the choice, shrugging loosely. "What could possibly go wrong with it?"

Ino shoved the clothes into her hands, already making a mad dash for the bathroom. "Come on, get dressed! There's already an entourage waiting for you downstairs, and the paparazzi just outside the gates!"

"Entourage?" Sakura demanded as she shed her robe, leaving her in her undergarments. "You mean I'm not going alone after all?"

Ino poked her head out, shaking it vigorously. "No! I mean that people are waiting downstairs to see you off. Kami, Sakura, get yourself together."

Sakura sighed. "Sorry, I just...this is the first time he's _actually_ allowing me this freedom."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ino blinked then before her smirk returned. "Wow, Forehead. Never would've thought you to have the courage to wear lace beneath it all."

It took Sakura a moment before she realized what Ino had been talking about. Her cheeks burned red, and she covered herself with her arms. "Don't do that, Pig! You know I hate it!"

"Darling, you're gorgeous, clothes or not." Ino winked at her before vanishing in the bathroom once more. "And besides, you'll be baring it all for a man soon enough. We can't all stay virgin."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she pulled on the blouse first, scowling at the way it cinched at her waist, pushing up her breasts more so than her bra was, fully accentuating what little cleavage she had. "Ino, I can't show this much skin! Otou-san will _kill_ me!"

Ino's laughter echoed in the bathroom. "You're twenty, Sakura. He can't tell you what to do anymore."

The pink-haired woman wished that was true. With a sigh, she pulled the pants over her slender legs, fastening the three clips at the top until it fit snugly under her breasts. That only made it worse. She began to hyperventilate a little. "Ino!"

Ino entered the main room then, sighing and shaking her head as she approached her. Without asking permission, she began to primp the blouse and pants until they were of utmost perfection and placement...much to Sakura's dismay.

"Forehead, if you're ever going to get anywhere in this world, or with a man even, you need to show a little flesh every now and then!"

Sakura groaned, grabbing the blazer to pull over her shoulders. It was three quarter sleeve with two buttons, though thanks to Ino's primping, made things even worse in her chest region. "Is there any possibility I can change into something else? Like, please?"

"Haruno Sakura, you need to _live a little_! Jeez woman." Ino shook her head. "Now come on; the makeup's already set out and waiting for us. Or would you prefer to leave without any on?"

Sakura wasn't about to argue with her very eager friend, and so, she allowed her to lead the way into the bathroom.

(x)

Her father looked _horrified_! At least that's what she could tell, but from the top of the stairs, she really couldn't be sure. A blush dusted her cheeks as she descended the staircase, Ino right behind her.

"Well...interesting choice in attire, dear," Rakuna commented, looking her daughter over thoughtfully.

"_I_ didn't pick it out." Sakura cast a glare at Ino, who smiled innocently back at her.

Akarui was immediately shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but I'm not allowing you to leave the house like this."

Sakura threw her hands in the air. "Thank-you!"

"Akarui-san!"

Each Haruno turned to a newly entered busty woman with long blonde hair tied in two ponytails, who stood with hands on her hips, glaring at the family. They exchanged a brief glance, though could do nothing to stop the woman before them from speaking.

"She's twenty-years-old now, Akarui. Sakura is no longer your baby of fourteen. She should be able to leave this castle however the hell she wants."

Akarui and Rakuna exchanged a glance.

"Lady Tsunade, I really don't think you should speak like that to your employer," murmured a woman to the blonde's right. She had short black hair, and carried a pig wearing beads in her arms.

"It's time he realizes how much time has actually passed, Shizune," Tsunade announced.

Sakura just stared at her in disbelief. Tsunade had always been particularly close to her, though she had never yet heard her openly defy her parents like that. She was speechless, to say the least. Ino, meanwhile, was snickering at her side.

Akarui was the first to recover, frowning with light annoyance. "Just because you are the daughter of my great grandfather's best friend, doesn't mean you have open reign of telling my daughter of what she can and cannot do. _We_ are her parents, not you, Tsunade."

Tsunade huffed as her maroon brown eyes narrowed further. "Would you rather I turn a blind eye while you forever baby this girl? Open your eyes! She's of the age to marry for Kami's sake!"

Rakuna folded her hands as she pursed her lips. "Perhaps we should all calm down now. Sakura doesn't need any of this going through her mind while she travels to the cottage."

Akarui and Tsunade shot death glares at each other before they finally turned in opposite directions.

"Come on, Shizune! We have work to do!" Tsunade turned on her heel and started swiftly from the main hall. The black-haired woman followed her, the pig oinking quietly in her grasp.

Akarui and his wife shared a glance then, and finally, the Haruno patriarch sighed. "Sakura, it's time for you to go."

The pink-haired woman shook her head to jar her thoughts, swallowing hard at the mention of her leave. She shot a glance in Ino's direction, the platinum blonde smiling pleasantly in return. A silent conversation passed between the two, full of hand gestures and grunts. Finally, Sakura sighed, moving to the coat closet to gather her coat and briefcase.

Akarui and Rakuna followed their daughter's movements, watching as she pulled on her black satin trench coat. A pair of black boots with stiletto heels was extracted as well, and the pink-haired woman slid her feet into them smoothly.

"Good choice, Forehead," Ino insisted as she pulled on her things too. "You're going to knock the invisible associates dead."

Sakura would've punched her if her words didn't bring a small amount of comfort. Working on her own for the first time, and alone nonetheless, was far less intimidating than running the entire company up front at the Haruno Hogo headquarters. And she would be there for two full days without interruption. Yes, it would be much easier than if the rest of the employees were involved.

"The car's waiting out front, Miss Haruno," Yamato announced as he held open the front door.

Sakura gave him a nod to acknowledge that she heard him, and then, after another shared glance with her best girl friend, turned to leave.

"Remember, don't change the formatting on those documents!" Akarui called after her as her form vanished out the doorway.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Lay off, pops. She won't do anything wrong." A wave followed her words as she, too, exited the building.

Akarui glanced at his wife. Rakuna sighed, shaking her head at the look on his face.

"Akarui, honestly. She'll be fine on her own! What could possibly happen?" When her husband still scowled, she reached up and kissed his lips, smirking a little before turning and beginning back toward the sitting room where she had been relaxing.

Akarui watched her go, letting out a lengthy breath as her figure rounded a corner. It was only he and the guards then, and a look of determination crossed his still boyish features.

"Ebisu."

The lanky man with hair covered by a bandana and dark, circular glasses covering his eyes approached, bowing slightly at the waist. "Yes, sir?"

"Where are Shiranui and Hatake?"

"I believe they're in the yard, sir."

Akarui furrowed his brow. "Doing what?"

Ebisu shrugged, then motioned toward the hall. Akarui nodded gratefully, beginning in the same direction his wife had gone swiftly. However, he turned the opposite corner. Ebisu followed just as quickly.

(x)

"Hatake, you're getting slow."

Kakashi glanced up at his partner, whom was sitting on a high tree branch, visible eye glimmering with deviousness.

The men hadn't changed much over the years. Besides the odd age line set here and there, they still remained fit and impossibly charming.

Shiranui Genma was still as handsome as ever, and had won over the attention of Shizune without much difficulty. The two had been married within two years of their knowing each other, though children were nowhere in their immediate future. Both had high aspirations, and so long as their sexual desire was sated, that's all that mattered. His style had changed slightly, though he still always chewed on a senbon no matter what time of day, and his mind still worked in the same general fashion.

Hatake Kakashi on the other hand, was still just as secretive as he always had been. His silver hair that never darkened in color was still unruly and a great deal longer, spiked up on his head and leaning to one side languidly, mimicking his calm and casual demeanour perfectly. The mask attached to his undershirt had never once been removed from the lower regions of his face, or his neck, and his one eye was always covered. Many often wagered what lay beneath, but none of the accusations had been true. In all reality – and Sakura had been privy to such secretive information on the rare occasion – his skin was unmarred and beautiful. He was sure to attract attention if he let the mask down, but it was the kind he wanted none of.

Training was always prompt on their minds, whenever they weren't looking out for the youngest Haruno. Upon entering her teen years, they had been assigned as her permanent bodyguards, meaning days off were uncommon. It also meant that they had been looking forward to this time off for months. That's why they were in the backyard, and climbing trees of all things.

"Who are you calling slow?" Kakashi asked smoothly, his voice still velvety as always.

Genma smirked, letting a leg dangle below him. "You, old man."

The brunette had little time to react. One moment, Kakashi had been standing on the ground, and the next, he was perched beside Genma, eye closed and crinkled in the corner in his usual smile.

Genma glanced at him with a scowl, shaking his head. "You know, that's not actually fair. Your skills of...whatever the hell it is, should've been put to use somewhere else. Like, you should've been a ninja or something."

"In another life, perhaps," Kakashi muttered, shrugging.

Genma smirked. "You're still not strong enough to beat me, though."

Kakashi narrowed his eye a little. "Is that so."

"You're too inexperienced. You'd think by thirty-six you would've gotten better, not worse." Genma laughed at his joke...which promptly earned him being pushed out of the tree. He landed in a heap at the bottom, groaning as his now aching limbs were forced to move. "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR, BASTARD!"

Kakashi chuckled, still perched in an uncomfortable seeming position on the branch. "Pay more attention to your neighbours, Genma. It may just save your life one of these days."

Genma rolled over until he was sitting on the grass. Despite the pain resonating in his head, he still managed to grin up at his companion. "Thinking of retiring, old man? Or are you just anticipating an early death?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Oh, oh, I see. It's hush, hush." Genma lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"SHIRANUI! HATAKE!"

Kakashi was suddenly on the ground, offering his comrade an arm which Genma took immediately. The silver-haired man helped the brunette to a stand, and they both turned toward the building that had, moments before, been placed behind them.

"Well, there goes our day off," Genma murmured quietly.

Kakashi shrugged. "Duty before personal need."

Genma glared. "You take this too seriously, you know that?"

Kakashi simply chuckled.

The two took an appropriate position then as Akarui approached, bowing at the waist to their superior in a respective manner.

"I know we had discussed giving the two of you this day to relax, but..."

"You're worried about Sakura," Kakashi finished.

Akarui nodded.

"You really don't have to. She's a smart kid, Akarui-san. She'll be fine on her own," Genma assured.

"Perhaps that is so..." Akarui murmured, sighing as his head drooped a little. "But I still worry about her. Any number of things can happen while she's out there...alone...without guards to protect her even."

Genma scratched his chin, the stubble which he had gone without shaving that morning now causing a bit of discomfort. "So, you want us to go make sure she'll be alright."

Akarui nodded once. "Hai. But you need to be discreet. Maybe wait an hour or two before even getting ready to leave. If she learns that I have sent you, only Kami knows what will happen then."

Kakashi shook his head. "She won't be pleased."

"No, no, I know that." Akarui pushed a strand of red from his eyes. "You have already been assigned as her personal bodyguards, and I promise you will be fully compensated for spending this day working instead of doing whatever it is you two normally do."

Genma tilted his head inquiringly. "Compensated as in...?"

Akarui folded his arms behind his back, eyes narrowing in a business-like manner. "I will pay you each one hundred thousand yen for each hour you work over these two days. If there does happen to be any danger involved, I will increase the value to three hundred thousand yen. Does that sound suitable?"

Genma's jaw practically dropped, while Kakashi's eye widened fractionally.

"Sir...that's...I mean, that's a lot for compensation, don't you think?" Genma stuttered, trying desperately to remain dignified.

"My daughter is more important than currency at the moment. Her safety comes first. Now, I expect you both to be ready and leaving by two this afternoon. The cottage isn't that far out, but it will give Sakura time to get settled and begin working before you arrive." Akarui gave them both a nod then, turning around and beginning back into the mansion.

Genma looked at Kakashi, whilst the silver-haired man glanced back at him.

"Well..."

Kakashi smiled then. "You heard the boss."

Blinking another moment, Genma suddenly burst out laughing. "Oi, Kakashi, you're a riot!"

Kakashi joined into his laughter, and the two began after their employer, determined to already gather their belongings, despite the hour being nearly eleven in the morning. The sooner they were prepped and ready, the sooner they'd seem more serious about their temporary goal.

(x)

"Shikamaru's such a hottie. I mean, yeah, he's a lazy ass, but can you honestly blame him? That guy's like an incredible genius!"

Sakura exhaled as she leaned against the window, shaking her head. "Ino, really, stop fussing and ask the guy out already."

Ino's jaw dropped. "No! Do you know nothing about relationships? He has to ask _me_ if he's serious!"

Sakura groaned with frustration. "You're acting like you did in high school."

"Hey, I'm not married yet, so I have the right to! Besides, if I don't get a boyfriend soon, my Dad's going to find someone for me, and let me tell you, Forehead, that's the worst nightmare come true!"

Sakura folded her arms neatly across her chest. It was strange how much Ino preferred the American language. After she learned of it, she never once called her father _otou-san_, or spoke much in their native language. She preferred English.

Ino exhaled dramatically then, watching the outer limits of the city stretch out on either side of the vehicle. "Oh, it's hopeless. We're going to be old maids for the rest of our lives, Forehead!"

"Oh, it won't be that bad, Pig. But I don't think _you'll_ be an old maid. That only pertains to those who haven't-"

Sakura was then cut off by a perfectly manicured hand clamped over her mouth. "Don't even go there. We were idiots back in high school; after I found out it wasn't all it was cracked up to be, I convinced you to forget about anything to do with sex. Remember?"

The pink-haired woman rolled her eyes, pulling her friend's hand away. "Ino, I never once would've acted on those thoughts. I mean, it's normal that all teenagers wonder, but between my own conscience and otou-san's rules..." She shook her head.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Whatever. The point is, we'll both either marry because our dads tell us too, or run away and never look back. I personally vote for the latter if the former becomes our only option. We'll move to...America, and change our names. Yeah, that sounds good."

Sakura giggled at her friend's worst-case scenario. "Pig, you are so melodramatic. Honestly, just ask the lazy Nara out."

The blonde pouted. "Easier said than done."

"Oh come on. You're Yamanaka Ino, sexiest woman alive and THEN some. Guys would've _killed_ to even touch you back in school."

"Hey, have you noticed the sudden sense of nostalgia?" Ino stated then, blinking as she changed the topic.

Sakura scowled. "Well, yeah, I suppose, but..."

"It's kinda weird that we keep thinking about high school."

Sakura exhaled with exasperation. "Look, just...do me a favour and stop talking to me about your problems regarding Shikamaru, okay? I have too much to worry about."

"Calm down, like, really. You're going to give yourself a heart attack. _Then_ who will be heir to Hogo?" Ino gave her 'that look'.

Sakura pouted. "Okay, that's not fair."

Ino ignored her. "That's right, _no one_! And then the Uchiha will take over, and everything your parents have worked so hard to accomplish will go down the drain in a matter of months. Do you _really_ want that?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, closely resembling a gaping fish. It made Ino giggle.

"I thought you wouldn't. Now calm down already!" Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder, turning her gaze out the window once more.

Sakura exhaled, and did likewise. For the first time since they left the manor, there was silence in the car.

It wasn't more than another ten minutes before the black limousine was pulling into a hidden roadway. The ground was rugged and dusty under the wheels, promising a less than smooth admission, but the forest on either side assured solitude and security within the thickest reaches of the wood.

Much like the road to the Haruno manor, this private lane was windy and if given the right circumstance, rather treacherous. Large dips and potholes were around every corner, and it made one wonder why it wasn't kept. But, like many places in the world, the Haruno cottage was rarely used.

When the rustic building came into view, Sakura inhaled sharply. It had been years since she had last seen this place, and from what she could tell, it was slowly dwindling in care. Ivy vines extended up the large stone siding, and the gardens were a tad overgrown. The pink-haired woman figured that this was why Ino had come with her; to take care of the plants a little before leaving her on her own.

"Here we are Miss Haruno, Miss Yamanaka," announced the driver as he brought the car to a full halt outside the front entrance. As soon as the engine had been turned off, the driver stepped out and went around to the left side, opening the door for the ladies.

"Thanks, Jeeves," Ino exclaimed flirtatiously. She winked at the young man before starting up toward the garden. She had a bag with her which consisted of her more important tools, but the other things she'd need, she knew, would be in the back shed.

Sakura stepped out then, thanking the man as well. He tipped his hat and closed the door, walking around to the other side of the vehicle.

"I will go park the car and bring in your things," he announced then, sliding into the driver's seat to start the engine.

"Hai," Sakura returned before shifting her attention to her blonde friend. Ino was already in her own world of plant and foliage, moving this way and that to inspect the garden. Sakura smirked, shaking her head a little, and then started up the front path.

The door was nothing special, and neither was the interior. It was like a normal little cottage, though it had electricity and running water. It was a two level building with the bottom floor holding a joined living room, kitchen, and front entry point, a bathroom off to the far side, and the office which took up the majority of the back space. A set of wooden stairs led up to a loft taking the place of the second story, the bedroom area situated just above with a large bay window behind the king sized bed. All in all, it was a serene little establishment.

Sakura felt a little bit better now that familiarity was once more part of her regiment, and she immediately went for the office, removing her coat and purse as she went.

The room was rather spacious with three desks, each holding a brand new desktop computer with different information per hard drive. Shelves of books lined the far wall, and a barrage of other blueprints and plans were rolled up in the far corner. It was very much like the main offices of Haruno Hogo.

"Forehead?"

Sakura set her things aside before returning to the main room, stretching a little despite the ever-present cleavage. "What's up, Ino?"

The blonde was standing in the front portion, already changed into a less than fashionable set of attire for working purposes. "I need the key to the shed."

"Oh, right, here." Sakura approached a side table near the kitchen, opening a drawer to reveal a set of keys. She pulled one out that was designated for the back shed, tossing it to her friend carefully. "There you go."

"Thanks. I shouldn't take long. Get some tea going, will you?" Ino grinned as she sashayed out the front door once more, all but skipping to the backyard to locate what she needed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way into the kitchen.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of either of these franchises.  
Naruto © Misashi Kishimoto  
The Lion King © Disney  
Akarui, Rakuna, Akaroshi, Nadameru, and any other OC's © Me**

A/N: Once again, I apologize for my late update. It's been another crazy week. Work has taken more out of me than I thought it would. I guess it comes with working at a place I hate. Seriously, I am not cut out for retail at a fancy clothing store. Who the hell wants to buy a poor quality t-shirt for $50? Like, honestly!  
Anyway, please Review to let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter Four

**Edited: 2011/01/13  
The ending was weird and wrong, so I changed it.**

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait guys. I've had a...weird couple weeks. I know, no excuses, ne? But I hope this chapter is worth it!  
Also, just a warning. A bit of stronger language in this chapter, as well as a slight twist in the actual happening events. It's nothing major, but it plays a key part in keeping a certain character alive, hehe!  
Anyway, here it is, Chapter 4. _Enjoy_!

**Based upon The Lion King II: Simba's Pride**

**

* * *

Borderlines – Chapter 4  
Year 2010; Tokyo Outskirts, Japan**

Sakura groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair. She had now been working for a little over four hours, staring at the brightness of multiple computer screens and a large stack of paperwork which had held her name on them. She had forgotten how difficult it was concentrating on everything at once, the luxuries of her past week in preparation suddenly desired.

It was about five in the evening now, the sun hovering a three-quarters way from the pinnacle of the sky. Ino had remained around the house for about an extra hour or so after she had finished her gardening, just to spend some time with her close friend. She and the driver had left soon thereafter, leaving Sakura to commence with her work.

Being who she was, the pink-haired woman intended to get at least another couple hours in that evening before relaxing. After all, the reason she had come was to work, not for vacation. And so, with another glance at the clock, Sakura busied herself with some newer forms which had just been faxed through to her.

=(x)=

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, one more."

Sasuke let out a groan of frustration, not even giving the redhead beside him a look of acknowledgement. He honestly didn't want to eat another bonbon in his entire life.

A screech suddenly filled his ears, and he winced, bringing a hand to cover the offended body parts. "Damnit, Itachi! Learn how to use these things."

On the other end of the almost invisible communication device, Itachi chuckled. "_Do not be getting too comfortable, otōto. You will need your focus for the mission._"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You honestly think I find this whore attractive?"

Beside him, Karin huffed, pushing away to pout on the other side of the seat. They were in one of two limousines that were driving them to their destination, Itachi taking residence in the other with Mikoto, and Shisui. The youngest Uchiha never understood how their cousin suddenly became so involved.

"_Hm. Maybe not, but she is at least good for draining some sexual tension, ne?_" Itachi laughed again.

Sasuke promptly silenced his end of the device, drowning out any of Itachi's attempts at psyching him out. Silence pursued, and Sasuke sighed pleasantly.

"Sasuke-kun, do you really think I'm not pretty?"

Sasuke decided that the best thing to do then, was to ignore her, and so he did just that. Besides, he was more eager to get on with this plan and get close to the Haruno heiress anyway.

Karin frowned sadly, sitting back in her seat to stare out the window. She didn't understand why Sasuke wanted nothing to do with her. Wasn't she pretty? Wasn't she worth loving? Sure she was a little overbearing at times but...so was he! And she didn't complain! She put up with it because they were intended to be married one day. She needed to love him unconditionally, or else it would be a depressing form of matrimony.

"_Karin, are you ready?_"

The redhead tapped the ear-piece in her ear, pressing a small button on the miniature piece of wiring. "Hai. Whenever you need me to be."

"_And that dress of yours has something moveable underneath?_"

Karin nodded, even though she knew Mikoto – whom was on the other end – couldn't see it. "I do. How much further until we reach our destination?"

"_Five minutes. Tell Sasuke._"

The redhead glanced over, adjusting her glasses. "Sasuke-kun, your mother says we'll be arriving in five minutes."

"Hn."

Karin exhaled with exasperation at the raven-haired man's response, shaking her head. "We'll be ready."

"_Tell my arrogant son to smarten up._" And with that followed waves of static.

Karin sighed once more, turning again to the man sitting at her side. "You're way out of her league, you know."

Sasuke shifted, but said nothing in return.

Karin continued. "She's the Haruno heiress...the daughter of the man who killed Fugaku-san, which makes her the daughter of a murderer. Do you really want that guilt entering your family line?"

The way the Uchiha inclined his head then sent tingles up Karin's spine, as his obsidian eyes bore holes through her person. "Shut up. You're annoying."

With a scowl, Karin turned to look out the window, already noticing the woods coming into view. Silence thus ensued.

As predicted, five minutes later, both limousines came to a stop at the end of the private road. Each driver stepped out, while the vehicles were still running, and opened the passenger doors for the Uchiha team to step out.

Mikoto was first, surveying their surroundings with interest, her mind already calculating everything perfectly as she anticipated what they were to do. Behind her, Itachi and Shisui climbed out of the car, each taking a swift pace to the trees, already wanting to get a good patrol in so they knew their surroundings perfectly.

As soon as both men vanished through the trees, the Uchiha matriarch turned to the remaining vehicle, watching as Sasuke stepped out, completely ignorant of the female patron of the vehicle. Karin was quick to follow, though it was evident she was disheartened at the youngest Uchiha's attitude.

"Sasuke, why didn't you help her from the limo?" Mikoto questioned with a deadly glimmer in her eyes. She may not have been the most respectable of women, but she at least knew how a man should treat a woman.

Sasuke didn't answer, and instead, surveyed the surrounding woods, wondering momentarily where they would set the vantage point. "Are Itachi and Shisui...?"

"Scouting the perimeter," the matriarch replied slowly.

"And we're supposed to just stand around here doing nothing?" Sasuke asked a little vehemently.

Karin's glasses flashed with the reflection of the sun as she nodded. "We are going to discuss the plan, Sasuke-kun. My father told me all the finer points, and though I'm not pleased, I'm going to go along with it to help your family."

Mikoto gazed fondly at the girl. She hoped that someday soon, she would consider the girl part of the family. Properly.

"What Karin says is true. Now come over here, Sasu-chan." Mikoto approached a hillcrest which overlooked the lake nothing more than a kilometre away. She withdrew a notebook from her saddle bag which hung off her shoulder, a pair of reading glasses accompanying them. As soon as the spectacles covered her eyes, she cleared her throat. "Come here."

With a growl of disapproval, Sasuke approached, Karin following at his side.

"See that cottage over there, nestled in the trees close to the old abandoned road?"

Karin had to squint a little in order to see what her almost mother-in-law was talking about, but she nodded. Sasuke just simply grunted with acknowledgement.

"That is where little Miss Haruno is currently staying over the next few days. Alone, without bodyguard or assistant. From what I heard, she had a friend visit her when she first arrived, but said friend left shortly after. A few hours ago, actually. So she's all alone again." Mikoto couldn't help but grin. "Do you remember what happens next, Sasuke?"

The raven-haired boy nodded. "Aniki and itoko are going to return from their recon soon. We'll go to wherever the hell they've decided as a perfect vantage point, and then they'll go off again and-"

Sasuke was thus interrupted by the return of aforementioned men, Itachi leading as Shisui laughed raucously at something the former had said, none too long ago.

"You idiot," the short-haired Uchiha could be heard remarking.

Itachi silenced him with a glare, right before shifting his attention to his family. There was an arrogant way about his features.

"Well? What did you find?" Mikoto demanded.

"There is a bank near the lakeside that extends down to the beach, giving perfect access to the water," Itachi explained.

"The foliage surrounding the area would hide us well, especially dressed like this," Shisui added, motioning to their dark attire.

"Good work," Mikoto appraised, already beginning through the trees where her son and nephew had just come. "Itachi, please lead the way."

"With pleasure, Okaa-san," replied the tall, dark-haired man. He moved through the shrubs then, motioning with two fingers for the others to follow suit.

Ten minutes later, they emerged in a small clearing, the trees surrounding providing adept cover, just as Shisui and Itachi had mentioned, and the gentle slope easing to the lake's edge was densely hidden. Leaf mold and grass lay underfoot as the group of five made their way to the embankment, the shadows teasing and dappling their flesh with leaf-like imprint.

"Hm, this should do nicely," Mikoto announced, grinning excitedly. "Itachi, Shisui, good work!"

Itachi dipped his head respectfully, while Shisui simply grinned just as wide as the matriarch.

"Sweet. So, can we go set fire to the place now?"

Itachi smirked. "Feeling your pyro instincts coming out again, itoko?"

"Tch, you know it! I just want to burn something. Something _big_, and this forest proves a good target!"

The elder of the Uchiha brothers chuckled, then glancing back at his younger sibling. "What do you think, otōto? Think you can work from here?"

Sasuke fixed the man with a glare which would've made any lesser man quake in his boots. "Hn."

"Perfect!" Mikoto clapped her hands together, shifting her attention to the older two. "Go ahead boys. Let's get this forest fire going!"

"With pleasure, obasan!" Shisui was the first to turn, beckoning for Itachi to follow as he began through the bushes once more. Itachi simply chuckled as he followed.

"It won't be long now, darling," Mikoto murmured to Sasuke. "You will have her in your clutches soon enough."

For the first time that afternoon, Sasuke smirked.

(x)

"I'm gonna start with the understory. Nothing major, just a few burns here and there. Next, the bushes are gonna go, followed by the leaves on the trees. After that, the oldest of the trunks are gonna fall. They're going to crash down and block the forest floor so _nothing_ can get through." Shisui tapped his chin thoughtfully before pushing past some thorns. "Hm. Yeah, I think that sounds good. What do you think, Ita?"

Itachi was just smiling slightly with amusement. "I think you are on the right track. Perhaps we shall start near the old mill. I am sure there are some explosives in there somewhere. By the time they go off, the little pink-haired heiress will have nowhere to run."

Shisui's grin became rather devilish, and he nodded vigorously. "Sounds like a plan."

Itachi smirked then, nodding as he paused in his steps. "We should start here and work our way backwards for a couple hundred feet. When we get closer to Okaa-san and otōto, we'll stop and form a boundary with flame retardant. You did bring some, desho?"

"Itachi, stop worrying! You'll get old doing that." Shisui paused a moment. "Oh, wait, my bad. You already _are_ old!"

Itachi scowled with annoyance as his cousin burst out laughing. "Yes, thank-you for that. Now get your ass over there so we can start this thing."

Shisui kept chuckling as he gave his best friend a mock salute. "So, you think these things will actually work properly?"

Itachi exhaled, shaking his head as he reached into a holster strapped at his hip, withdrawing a magnum-sized gun. It was a matte, dark red colour with deep brown screws and flame red numbers on the side. A tube extended from where an ammo cartridge would typically reside, disappearing around the Uchiha's hip and into a pack attached to his back. It was small, and seemed relatively harmless. But, that's what made it so devastating.

"Without a doubt. These are not prototypes, as you know. First working models off the line." Itachi cocked said weapon, smirking. "Flamethrower C-43 Class; top of the line when it comes to incendiarism."

Shisui gave him a look of large, glimmering eyes. He lifted his own model, admiring the craftsmanship. He took in the firing pin of inflammable steel, and the trigger of equal substance. It was beautiful, and a pyromaniac such as himself should own at least three. "How much are they going off the line for...?"

"Two point seven million apiece," replied Itachi. "And that's just the hardware. Fuel, and it is special for this particular weapon, is sold separately for around one hundred thousand a kilo."

"Fuck! That's so expensive!"

"It is an impressive weapon."

Shisui scowled. "Only good for setting things on fire."

"And people."

The short-haired Uchiha blinked as realization dawned upon him. "These would be good for barbeque. Instant grilled pork! Sounds appealing, doesn't it?"

Itachi shook his head. "Now you are losing sight of the market goal. We are not selling these for _barbeque_! They are weapons of mass destruction." He then smirked, approaching a large tree that appeared roughly five-hundred years or so old. Its trunk was huge, at least three meters around, and would take ages to burn through entirely. Itachi stepped backwards about twenty-five feet – seeing this, Shisui did likewise – and then turned sideways to the tree. He extended his arm out toward it, turning his head as well. His eyes narrowed a moment, and then, his once navy blue irises bled with red. Following the colour change was the filling of a black fan-like marking, spinning lightly as he focused further on his target. Time seemed to slow around them as the Uchiha then pulled the trigger.

It was like nothing Shisui had ever seen. A sound of inferno rang out through the dense forest, and fire erupted from the barrel of the pistol-like weapon. It coursed through the air like a rolling fog, lapping hungrily at the oxygen in the air, and any foliage it could touch in the process. Another second passed, and the flames touched the tree trunk, immediately lighting the magnificent tree like a candle.

"Holy shit!"

Itachi grinned at his friend. "Let us get out of here before it falls. I give it about ten minutes, and then all hell will break loose. Even Kami will not be able to stop the destruction that follows."

Shisui's mouth twitched as it spread into an eager grin, and he leapt up, punching the air excitedly. "Hell yeah! Let's get this party started!" He cocked the gun and then darted off toward the west, immediately seeking out a sparse patch of forestry to test the weapon out on his own.

Itachi watched him leave with the strange colourations still swirling about in his eyes. Only now, when no one else could see, would they show their true heritage. The _Sharingan Optics_ were a weapon all their own, developed solely for the men of the Uchiha Clan. Fugaku, with the help of the elder Madara, created said weapon through forbidden technologies. They compacted a variety of elements into a human cell – an Uchiha cell – and after only ten failures, they had proven successful. The cells were immediately introduced to the bloodstream of every man of Uchiha blood, and after a special training program, they could all wield the very attribute that deemed them as superhuman. Shortly after Itachi was born, Madara then developed an evolutionary form of the _Sharingan_. He called it the _Mangekyou Complex_, though shortly after it had been created, he discovered that the only way to make it fully functional, was to take certain aspects out of a separate Sharingan and insert it into his own. Thus, he killed his brother, and only a month after the funeral, he had his very own set of the Mangekyou, and it was flawless.

Fugaku had never obtained such a stage, but Itachi, the prodigy that he was, had earned the right to his own Mangekyou at a young age, shortly after apprenticing under Madara's tutelage. His first mission was to assassinate one Uchiha Obito, much to the distress of the man's two closest friends. No one ever suspected that it had anything to do with either of the men, and simply assumed it was due to a drug overdose. He had a reputation for getting caught up in narcotics, despite the Uchiha name becoming tainted by said involvement.

Shisui had acquired the Sharingan as well, though hadn't pursued the Mangekyou as his best friend and cousin did. He was simply content with the enhancements that it presented when completing odd jobs here and there.

The only male in the Clan that they were still questioning, was Sasuke. From everyone's knowledge, he hadn't been given the option of accepting the cell, for Fugaku died before the age of which Sasuke would've received the optics anyway. But, the theory was still under acute observation.

About a half an hour later, Shisui returned from his burning spree, grinning widely from ear-to-ear, his own Sharingan active in his otherwise dark eyes. "Well, I think it's safe to say she won't be escaping on her own anytime soon!"

Itachi nodded once, sheathing his flamethrower after switching the safety into operation. "Good. We should return to Okaa-san now. She will be wondering of our progress."

"Right-o, Ita-chan!" Shisui sheathed his own pistol-like thing, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Itachi rolled his eyes as he started through the trees, his supposedly older cousin following. As they left the area, a loud cracking sounded from behind, and the elder of the Uchiha brothers smirked.

Now several hundred feet away, the large tree creaked and swayed, the boiling flames that neared the heat of the sun scorching the tender bark, and within another minute, the entire tree collapsed. The ground shook as it landed, and he was sure he heard several squeals and yelps as animals of the forest were caught beneath the massive branches. Oh how he loved his job.

(x)

Mikoto's grin was noticeable, and it would take quite a bit to make it lessen to any degree.

The smoke from the growing forest fire billowed into the air, a thick black mass that would soon drown out the sun or any form of daylight. It was already quickly spreading.

"How long will it take?" Karin asked curiously, brushing some hair from her eyes.

"Oh, not very long. If she doesn't see it first, she'll smell it. I give the place two or so hours before it's completely engulfed," replied Mikoto gleefully.

"And the flame retardant was set down?"

"Our teams have already completed that stage. They did so last night. This forest will burn to the ground, as will the Haruno cottage, but one heiress will be spared from the impending doom, and then Akarui will have no choice but to allow Sasuke into the family home."

Sasuke smirked at the idea. "He won't know what hit him."

"Correct, my son."

Mikoto squinted slightly when she took notice of the two forms which were her son and nephew, and then abruptly turned on her heel to begin back for the vehicles.

"Mikoto-san?" Karin questioned then, blinking her crimson eyes curiously. "Are we leaving already?"

"Hai. Karin, you and I are to leave the boys to do their work. We'll take my limousine, and Itachi can ride with Shisui in the other one when they're ready. Besides, there are things you and I need to discuss." The matriarch gave the redhead a beautiful smile before passing through the bushes.

Karin smiled, shifting her attention to Sasuke. "Be safe, Sasuke-kun. I'll be waiting for you for when this is all over." She waved then, knowing full well that Sasuke would not tolerate any form of hug or kiss, and left after Mikoto.

Sasuke didn't spare them a second glance. His attention was focused solely on the cabin across the way, and how quickly the hungry flames moved toward it. Haruno Sakura would belong to him soon enough.

=(x)=

"Augh! What the hell!"

Sakura slammed her head down onto the table, thoroughly annoyed with the little progress she was making. It had been a little over another hour more, and already it was getting dark.

The pink-haired woman stood then, stretching a bit as she glanced out the window. "Must be a storm coming..." she murmured, watching the sky a moment. "May as well go for a walk now."

With that decided, the Haruno heiress changed from her otherwise questionable attire, pulling on some comfortable yoga pants, a sports bra and a halter top over that. She put on a pair of puma running shoes, and a zip-up hoodie along with that, before tying her hair into a ponytail and vacating the cottage. Said heiress sighed with relief upon locking the premises and starting down the path. Her blackberry was ever present in her pocket, though she preferred not to use it if she could help it.

It was a quiet evening, which was strange, and a faint breeze tugged playfully at her clothes. There was the faint smell of smoke on the air, but she took it as someone somewhere distant having a campfire or something. Either that, or perhaps the lumber yard was burning the debris...did they do that?

Whatever the reason, she really could've cared less. It wasn't like she was in any danger, or anything. So, the pink-haired woman just kept walking.

(x)

"Ne, when are we going to get there?"

Kakashi glanced at his partner with a look of agitation. "When you can see the cottage."

Genma exhaled dramatically as he tipped his head backwards against the headrest. Sitting in a car, this one in particular, driving down dirt roads _filled_ with potholes and with a lack of padding in the seats, was beyond uncomfortable. The brunette decided then and there that he would never again agree to taking _this_ car. Even if Kakashi told him it was reliable.

"There," Kakashi said then, his gaze fixed out the front windshield.

Genma sat up in his seat almost immediately, adjusting the seatbelt across his chest with a smile. "Finally! Hatake, cut the engine. We'll coast in."

Kakashi gave him an odd look before doing just that.

The car rolled up to the building soon thereafter, and both men leaned down over the dashboard, looking over the building. It was still, and no lights were shining on the inside. The two men exchanged a glance.

"She's gotta be inside, right?" Genma inquired while Kakashi hit the breaks to stop the car from moving.

The silver-haired man extracted the keys from the slot and unbuckled his seatbelt. He then opened the door, quietly so as not to alert Sakura of their arrival if she was inside, and stepped out onto the drive. His visible eye darted each direction, and his nose twitched a little as he sniffed the air. He smelled smoke, but it was a light scent that didn't seem to throw any warning bells.

Genma, whom had gotten out just shortly after his companion, strode up to the window, peering into the darkened building with a scowl. "I don't think she's here."

"No, she's not," Kakashi confirmed, exhaling as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, she's got to be around here somewhere," Genma stated, reaching up to finger the senbon needle between his teeth. "Maybe she took a walk or something...?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe. I suppose we should go see."

Genma nodded. "There are trails all over this forest, though she couldn't have gotten far. Come on."

The brunette proceeded away from the window, careful not to trample the freshly planted flowers, and started around to where the walking paths began. Kakashi followed a little slower, but before long, he had come up on his comrade's side, and together they began searching the way for signs.

It had been half an hour already by the time they found their first; a footprint in an otherwise muddy patch of ground. It was small, about size six and a half, though undoubtedly the tread of puma running shoes. Sakura favoured those.

"She definitely came this way," Genma remarked as he studied the footprint thoughtfully. He was crouched beside it now, running a finger over the lines.

Kakashi was still standing, surveying their immediate surroundings with a stoic demeanour. "She can't be too far from here. We sprinted a good portion of the way to get here."

"Che, I know." Genma pressed on a knee and stood, dusting his hands off on his pants. "Probably just up ahead, don't you think?"

The other man nodded, already beginning in said direction. Genma got up, and followed.

Another ten minutes later, and they spotted her, unmistakeable pink hair visible from their place about twenty feet away. Almost immediately upon seeing her, they ducked into the bushes, taking the hard route in attempts to catch up to her so she didn't know that they were spying on her.

Genma paused by a large fern then, narrowing his eyes slightly as they neared her position.

"Keep moving," Kakashi whispered, the sound so quiet, that it seemed strange that Genma could even make out what he said. But the brunette did, and they managed to scoot farther along. That was, until Genma tripped.

"Augh!" hissed the man. Kakashi was quick to cover his mouth with a hand as he watched Sakura pause, look around, shake her head, and then continue onward.

"Careful, you baka," Kakashi snarled. "You nearly gave away our position!"

Genma bit his partner's hand, the silver-haired man withdrawing immediately, giving him the ability to speak freely once again. "You try staying quiet when you fall over a weird root...thing!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, straightening to begin further along.

Genma shook his head as he pushed into a plank position, brushing the dirt and leaves from his person. He grumbled incoherently to himself, something regarding 'stupid nature' and 'I should be in a hot tub Jacuzzi thing right now with Shizune instead of here'. But that all ended the moment he screamed.

(x)

Sakura froze. Okay, she definitely heard that one. The first was a little iffy, but that sounded very much like a grown man screaming like a girl, and she'd only heard that once or twice from one man in particular. Shiranui Genma. Her eyes narrowed considerably, and faster than you could say CEO, she had spun around, stalking into the bushes where the sound originated.

"_Genma! What the hell?"_

"_There was a spider, Kakashi! A really, REALLY big spider!"_

A sigh followed those words, evidently out of annoyance, but it was short-lived as a loud smack resonated through the trees.

"_Oi! What the hell? What was that for?"_

"_You are a grown man. You should not be screaming about a spider!"_

"_But it was HUGE! I swear, it looked ready to inject poison into my system with its...uh...teeth things!"_

"_Fangs, Genma, FANGS!"_

And that's when Sakura pushed through the branches of the nearest bush, shaking her head vigorously as both men looked to her to see what the disturbance was. Genma paled even more than he already was, and Kakashi just averted his gaze sheepishly.

"What are you guys doing here!" Sakura demanded, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"We were...uh..." Genma struggled to come up with a good excuse.

"Well you see," Kakashi began as he returned his gaze to her, a smile in place as per usual. "We were driving toward the countryside on business for your father, but as we passed this road, there was a hunter who had seemed to have lost his keys, so we-"

"Don't you dare even think that that will work on me, Hatake Kakashi!" Sakura hissed, glaring at him.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "It was worth a shot."

Sakura shook her head vigorously. "Otou-san sent you here, didn't he? He sent you to watch me!"

"N-no, Miss Haruno, that's not it," Genma tried, but it was useless.

"He promised I could try on my own this time! It's the first time he's ever come through on his word..." her eyes narrowed, "...or so I thought!"

"Sakura, he just wants you to be safe," Kakashi interjected, shaking his head. "He loves you, and doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"But then how will I ever make it on my own?" Sakura demanded. "If he had his way, I'd _never_ leave the house alone! Not for a boyfriend when I get one, not for work, not to go out with friends...he's always going to have someone following me!"

"You're important, that's why!" Genma stood, stretching a little. "If something were to happen to you, the entire company would shatter when your father retired!"

"Well, maybe he should trust me a little more, then!" Sakura demanded.

Genma and Kakashi exchanged a glance.

"Sakura, I'm sure he doesn't mean to offend you..." Kakashi began.

"Well it's too late for that now, isn't it?" She whirled around then, but had yet to move back toward the path. "Considering you are _my_ bodyguards, here is your order. Go home! Go back to the house and take your day off as you were supposed to get. I don't need protecting; I'm _fine_!"

And with that said, she tore through the bushes, and started swiftly onward down the path, leaving a baffled Kakashi and Genma to, just do as she said.

=(x)=

He had heard the shouting; Sakura was accompanied by someone, by the sounds of that screaming. Her bodyguards perhaps? Well, she didn't seem to want them there, for she did a fair amount of yelling on her own.

Uchiha Sasuke still stood on the rise that hovered over the bank, watching and waiting for the opportune moment. The smoke that rose high above the treetops had completely blanketed the sky, and soot and cinders flew every which way. A light breeze tugged the flames that lit the forest ablaze, hungry embers moving toward the West; the direction of the Haruno cottage. He was surprised they had not yet noticed.

The raven-haired man sighed impatiently then, casting a momentary glance at his surroundings before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. When he opened them again, a bleeding red colour flooded his irises like watercolour, soon accompanied by the inky black which finalized the very trademark of the Uchiha family line; the Sharingan. None knew he had it, but he did alright, and had for quite some time already. It was surprising his brother hadn't even noticed.

He turned his gaze once more to where the shouting had come from, and he smirked at seeing a blur of pink hair take off in the direction of the fire. His bloodline may have not been any Hyuuga special enhancement, but he could still see with more clarity when it was active. Which was how he was able to watch the Haruno's every movements.

When she got closer, almost too close too soon, to the border of the blaze, he made his move. Sasuke started down the slope, hidden effectively with the help of the smokescreen and the other sight impediments flying through the air. Not to mention the sounds of fleeing animals that now filled the eerily still air.

He reached the shore, smirking to himself, almost giddily, as he anticipated the following actions. He was excited, that much was certain, and with an air of confidence, he proceeded into the depths of the lake, vanishing below the surface which was just as black as his hair.

=(x)=

"Well, that went worse than expected."

Kakashi glanced at his companion, sighing as he returned his attention to the ground. "Hai. It could've...gone better."

"Did you honestly expect a warm welcome, though?" Genma asked, shaking his head.

"I expected her being a little more understanding of why we were sent," replied the silver-haired man.

"Yeah, well, the subject of her father's protection is still a touchy subject."

"So I can see."

"Don't worry; she'll get over it soon."

"Unlikely."

Genma rolled his eyes. "You're too negative."

Kakashi shook his head. "Genma, think about it. Things will only get worse unless Haruno-san changes his mind on a few things."

"Like...?"

"His daughter's life. She's twenty-years-old; not twelve."

Genma shuddered. "He was bad enough when she _was_ twelve."

Kakashi nodded with agreement.

"So...what now...?" Genma inquired suddenly, fiddling with his senbon once more. "I mean, do we leave? Stay? What do we-" He was interrupted by Kakashi's arm being flung in his direction. "Hatake! What the-"

"Do you smell that?"

Genma raised an eyebrow, gingerly sniffing the air. "Yeah, it's smoke. What of it?"

"I smelled it earlier, but it was fainter then," Kakashi replied, shifting his gaze back to where they had just come. His brow furrowed as he tried to see further down the path, but then, his eye widened. He immediately pulled up his headband, an impressive piece of hardware revealed with the same colouration as an Uchiha's Sharingan.

Genma had seen this far too often, so it was really no surprise to him that Kakashi chose to use it now. Though how he had obtained it was still an unsolved mystery.

"Shit!"

Genma blinked. "What is it?"

"The entire forest is in flames...burning red and orange...blue at the base...it's hot. _VERY_ hot!" Kakashi shook his head. "We have to get back to Sakura; she's in danger!"

"Does she even know?"

Kakashi gave him a grave look, which was all he needed to see before he bounded off swiftly in the Haruno heiress's direction. Hatake told him then to run ahead while he took care of security measures.

(x)

Sakura stopped her movements, panting as she glared angrily over her shoulder, hoping that the other two hadn't decided to follow her. She was greeted by just the forest path, the tree trunks creaking as the wind rocked through them.

A squirrel began chattering nearby, and the Haruno heiress whipped her gaze around, glancing up at the top of the tree. The furry rodent with its long bushy tail was trailed by two others as it darted toward the trunk, meaning to leap down.

Sakura furrowed her brow, though kept moving forward. The smoke hung thick here, though she figured it was just because of slash burning, and dismissed the thoughts that it could, very probably, be a forest fire. No. She couldn't think like that. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

She stopped entirely then as a pack of wolves darted straight past her, not even giving her a second look as they tore through the woods. Alright, something was up, and she had to figure out what it was.

As soon as she turned her head, a gasp left her lips, sage green eyes going wide. What lay before her practically crippled her with fear. The flames, the wall of fire that had so easily engulfed the rest of the forest, the same inferno that she had so easily ignored, was so close to her position, that she could already feel the searing heat. Panic welled in her chest, and as soon as she gained control of her body, she whirled around to take off.

The smoke was too thick here. Being this close to the flames, it was like she was trapped in an abyss of dense fog that threatened to tear at her lungs. The heiress with pink hair shrieked with dismay, whipping her attention this way and that as she tried to make out a root of escape. And that's when she froze in place once more. She stared into the smoke, heart rate quickening as she noticed a pair of red eyes staring right back at her. A deep chuckle filled the air, sounding above the crackling flames, followed by an explosion of flames that lit the foliage all around her on fire. It spread quickly, and before long, she was trapped in the center of a miniscule clearing, walls of eight foot fire outmatching the poor girl of five foot two. The laughing ceased, and the red eyes then vanished.

Sakura screamed, shutting her eyes tightly as she crouched in the middle, trying to still her beating heart. But, it was short-lived, and she soon slapped herself across the face, straightening up to a stand.

"Snap out of it, Haruno Sakura! You are the heiress of Haruno Hogo! You've tackled firewalls on computers bigger than this! You can deal with this just as easily!" she told herself, albeit her voice was probably more confident than she was. She breathed deep breaths then, shifting her green gaze around the perimeter, trying to locate a means of escape. She performed a double-take then, thanking Kami that one of the trees seemed to be still intact, with low hanging branches that, if she recalled correctly, would help her get over the fire and to the path somewhere below.

Her brow set in determination, and she made for it swiftly. But she hardly got very far; just as she reached to grab the first branch, a hand was clamped on her shoulder, wrenching her body from her only escape route.

Sakura's eyes went wide once more as green met red again. Only this time, she managed to get a good look at the owner of said eyes.

He was taller than her by at least five inches, if not a little more, with pale patrician features and long black hair tied into a ponytail. He appeared only to be in his late twenties, but the deep stress lines around his nose made it a little difficult to judge his age. Of course, his eyes that burned red like the blaze itself, were his most prominent feature, though she could tell that he was well built underneath his clothing. If this were any other situation, and if he wasn't trying to kill her, she would've thought he was rather attractive.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

Sakura grunted, trying to squirm from his grasp. "Let go of my shoulder!"

The man simply laughed, squeezing her shoulder harder as he pulled her toward the center of the small clearing, only to push her forcibly to the ground thereafter. The pink-haired woman grunted in response, now rubbing the flesh of her back as she sat upright.

"If it is not the heiress to Haruno Hogo," the man mused, his deep voice rich. "What are you doing out here all alone, little girl?"

Sakura winced as she lifted her chin to stare back defiantly. "Who are you?"

He simply chuckled. "Do you not recognize me?"

Sakura scowled. "Should I recognize you?"

"Mm, yes, I do believe you should." The man took a step toward her, crouching in front of her form with a fake smile. "I am Uchiha Itachi."

Green eyes went wide in realization, but it was fleeting as, in the next moment, a punch was thrown her way. Caught off guard, she had no time to dodge, and instead, got a fist to her cheek, causing her to groan in recoil.

"Not trained in martial arts, I see," Itachi observed, straightening up, only to kick her hard in the shin. "You know, my otōto has taken a liking to you. I do not see why though."

She didn't know what was worse; the fact that it was her family's enemy whom was attacking her, or the fact that she was about to die here because an Uchiha was beating her, in the middle of a ring of fire! Not to mention that he was telling her of his younger brother's infatuation.

"You are not worth it." Another kick, which made Sakura cringe further as she attempted to stand. Just as she got to her now throbbing legs, they were swept out from under her, and she cried out in pain as she landed rather heavily upon her shoulder. A satisfying crack joined the burning of the surroundings.

"You are weak, and everyone knows it," Itachi sneered, bending to pick her up by the collar of her shirt, which he used as leverage to lift her off the ground. He stared into her eyes with his Mangekyou Sharingan, the combination of black on red giving him an almost demonic appeal.

"Let...me go..." Sakura tried, beginning to claw at his arm with her nails. She managed to dig one in rather deep, and as she withdrew, it caused a long gash to form on his wrist.

Itachi swore as he dropped her to the ground, shifting his gaze to the blood now gushing down his arm. "You bitch!"

But she wasn't listening. Sakura leapt to her feet as swiftly as she could, making for the tree once more. Hope fluttered weakly inside her as she managed to reach the flat surface of the first branch.

Itachi wouldn't have it. He now ignored his wound completely as he withdrew his flamethrower, aiming it in her direction. "I will be sure to send your body around with a nice card."

Sakura wasn't at all sure what he meant by that, but she had no time to figure it out. The flames shot from the weapon like a bullet, reaching the branch she hovered on in a matter of seconds. Another moment later, and the bough lurched. She whimpered slightly as she glanced at the path. There was no way in hell that she'd make it to the other side. The limb shifted once more, steadily dipping toward the ground, and the Haruno heiress had no longer a choice. She leapt, just scarcely managing to clear the wall of fire that had at one point separated her from the pathway, and landed hard on the other side. Her clothing was slightly singed, and her right leg now stung badly. It had been burned. But she ignored it, pressing up until she had straightened, and she took off.

The pink-haired woman didn't make it far, however, for several steps away from where she had landed, a root caught her footing, and she fell forward with a heavy thud. Her head hit stone, and for a moment, everything jarred in her skull. Next, her vision began to blur, and comprehension was no longer something she could do. In addition, the smoke had already damaged her system, and so thirty seconds later, she went unconscious.

Itachi simply watched with a smirk from the now extinguished flames where he currently stood. She'd be dead in no time, and his brother would have failed, thus making him the only eligible heir to their company. Sasuke would be shunned for the rest of eternity because he couldn't deliver. Thanks to Itachi.

With those thoughts, the elder of the two vanished back into the thick smoke.

(x)

"SAKURA!"

"It's no use," Kakashi told him. "The dogs aren't picking up any scents either." He glanced down at his eight canine companions, watching as they tried furiously to locate Sakura.

Genma just gave him a grave look, which indicated his own remorse to the situation. "You know that we're going to get fired...and sued when we get back, right?"

Kakashi sighed, nodding. "The Haruno's are not going to be happy about this."

Genma shook his head, though continued to look all the same. The crackling of the flames grew louder now, and he knew they were getting closer.

Suddenly, one of the dogs – a medium-sized, male canine with tan fur, white snout, long floppy ears of brown colouration, and three whisker marks on either side of his muzzle – threw back his head and howled before taking off down the path. The other dogs caught on, and followed swiftly in pursuit.

Kakashi and Genma exchanged a glance before trailing with equal speed.

They had little distance to cover before they found the pack all huddled in a circle, and when the two men approached, they didn't need to see her to recognize that it was Sakura in the middle.

But they hesitated too long. Just as they were about to approach, a tree nearby suddenly creaked, and the two men were required to leap backwards in order to escape the falling timber. The ancient pine tree tumbled across their path, successfully blocking them from the pack of dogs. And Sakura.

"Shit!" Genma cursed, running a hand through his hair. "What now?"

Kakashi shook his head, trying to tune out his dogs on the other side, whimpering as they attempted to get back to their owner. "I don't know! Call Emergency, maybe? We can't reach her like this!"

"That'll take too long," Genma hissed. "We almost need...power tools, or something!"

Another tree tumbled between them and their target, successfully nullifying any chance of reaching the girl once again. The sparks and embers flew in every direction, igniting the rest of the forest along the path in a brilliant display of flame.

Genma shook his head. "We gotta get outta here, 'kashi! There's nothing we can do to help her! Or your dogs!"

Kakashi glared at his partner. "No! _You_ can leave! I'm staying here and trying to save her. And them!" With that said, the silver-haired man threw off his jacket and started for the burning logs, trying to locate a soft place that he could somehow manage to get through with miniscule burns.

Genma stared at him as if he were crazy, but when he realized that Kakashi was being dead serious, he removed his suit jacket as well, tossing it aside with his comrade's. "I can't let you do this alone! We've been through too much together for you to die alone now!"

Kakashi gave him a look of gratitude, and then returned to his searching. At least he had his partner's assistance. After all; four eyes were better than two. Maybe they'd find something?

=(x)=

Sasuke emerged from the murky depths of the lake, a serious expression taking over his features when he took notice of the pink haired woman lying on the ground, appearing rather broken in both body and spirit. He saw the bruises from his brother, and for a moment, a growl of feral origin emanated from his throat. And then it was accompanied by many others, and he glanced over toward his right, just now taking notice of the pack of dogs which had, moments before, been trying to get back to their owner. He paid them little heed as he returned his full attention to Sakura.

Long legs brought him over in skilful strides, though before he could crouch before her, he was tackled by the largest of the eight dogs; a huge bulldog with the name "Bull" inscribed on his black, studded collar. Strength of impressive magnitude was pushed down upon the Uchiha man, and it took all of Sasuke's self-control not to give in. He felt his shoulders breaking under the impact, but he wouldn't back down.

Summoning all he had within his body, and with the added adrenaline the dangerous surroundings provided, Sasuke lurched upwards, somehow managing to throw the large animal off of him. He leapt to his feet then, suddenly surrounded by the other seven, while the bulldog – who had landed none too far away – pressed itself back to its paws, ready to move in for round two.

"_Pakkun! Can you hear me?"_

All canines turned to look toward the burning logs, beginning to whimper and yelp once more as they all took off for the obstacle. The dog by the name of Pakkun that was being called for was a small brown pug with a navy blue headband around its head, a small bandage wrap around its front right leg, and a small vest-style jacket over its back. It barked in response, seeming to be the calmest out of the group, and then, they all vanished.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but gave little thought as it only wasted time. He turned, rolling his right shoulder in its socket as he approached Sakura once more. He took a moment to observe her wounds, registering the way the burns had eaten away at her flesh, and how the smoke had marred her otherwise creamy skin. Anger welled inside him, and he wasted no time in removing his zip-up jacket of black and navy blue – revealing a black men's tank underneath – to wrap around her. Once he had done this, he crouched, sliding his arms beneath her body to lift from the ground. When she was securely in his hold, bridal-style against his firmly built chest, he straightened slowly.

Now he observed his surroundings, peering around at the burning foliage on every side of his body. He couldn't return through the water, for that would cause some major issues for the Haruno girl. Instead, he focused with his Sharingan on the tall trees which had just moments before, fallen across the path. The corner of his lips began to twitch as he stifled a smirk at what he found.

=(x)=

"Augh! It's no use, Kakashi," Genma yelled over the fire. "We can't get over this mess!"

"The dogs got over somehow," the silver-haired man argued. "There's got to be away over!"

Genma shook his head, wiping some sweat from his neck. "Come on! I'll call the Emergency Response team, if someone hasn't already! I'm surprised the water bombers haven't already flown overhead!"

Kakashi exhaled with annoyance, shutting his eyes and rubbing the one that contained the Sharingan device. When he reopened them, he glanced over at where the dogs were all settled, albeit continuing to cast nervous glances down the path which was incessantly being swallowed by hungry flames, and shook his head vigorously. "You're right. We need to get out of here!"

He darted to their jackets, casting a regretful glance back toward the fallen trees. He then brought two fingers to his mouth and whistled, the sound shrill and higher pitched.

Howls filled the air then as the lither of the dogs threw back their heads to make the sound. The others simply stood, and together, they bolted as a group down the trail.

Kakashi and Genma exchanged a final glance, before both turning their heads in unison to stare at the logs once again. Tension now hung heavy in the air, almost drowning out the increasing smoke, and they were sure it wouldn't relinquish for some time now. They had failed, and Akarui would fire them for the loss of his daughter.

Genma was the first to run off after the dogs, leaving Kakashi there for but a moment. The silver-haired man had thought of something, and this had caused his movements to cripple as it seemed. But, he shook his head a moment later, and charged down the dirt path after his companions. Any further exposure to the smoke would cause permanent lung damage, and he couldn't have that. It would hinder his chances of finding work later on. And so, with this thought, he caught up to Genma and his dogs, and together, they made for the cottage once again.

It took them about ten minutes to manage back to the Haruno cottage, and surprise was the first emotion felt when they realized all emergency crews were already there. Paramedics were waiting, and the police were inspecting the Haruno premises, while firefighters were busy rolling the larger trucks as close as they could to the woods. The roar of an airplane engine sounded nearby, and as soon as both men skidded to an exhausted halt, they glanced over to see two large water bombers already diving toward the water to fill their hulls.

"We've got two civilians over here!" Someone shouted from nearby.

Almost immediately, paramedics rushed over, escorting the bodyguards –whom were now coughing unstoppably from the smoke inhalation – toward the awaiting ambulances.

"Were there any others in the woods?" asked a police officer as he approached.

"Hai," Genma responded quickly. "Haruno Sakura is trapped, unconscious, and surrounded by flames!"

The officer paled, but it was only momentarily, as in the next second, he was turning around and yelling to his team to get a squad into the forest. The men and women assembled began to scramble, and before long, a group of firefighters and appropriately equipped police officers were ready to move in on their order.

Kakashi sighed, his body relaxing as exhaustion and the toll on his body from the overexertion in a less than agreeable environment, took over. He found himself being sat at the bumper of one of the ambulances, a cool towel draped over his shoulders as an oxygen mask was situated over his nose. Genma was set up in the exact same way at his left side.

=(x)=

The flames lapped against his pants, but he had yet to feel the effects of the burning element, as his pants had been fireproofed for extra measure. Careful to not allow the fire to reach the woman held in his arms, Sasuke moved about the logs with caution and precision. He was sure this was how the dogs had suddenly gotten out of the little circle of death to accompany their owner. He knew that the two men on the other side had been the bodyguards. Tch, they gave up too easily.

He cast a momentary glance in the direction where he had just come, smirking arrogantly at the fire. The element had nothing over him; he and his family were even superior to it. Or at least he liked to think so. He shook the thoughts away, suddenly deciding concentration was in order, and after a final check to make sure Sakura wouldn't fall out of his grasp, he bolted.

It didn't take long before he had reached the cottage, though he was a little surprised to find the crews already there. Itachi said he wasn't going to call until Sasuke had made it back to the building. This had caused a bit of controversy, as Mikoto had deemed that an inappropriate move, and instead, had Karin ready to call for just after they had left. Itachi would've been so pissed to know that.

The Uchiha effectively disengaged his Sharingan as he approached the surrounding crews, and when the first caught sight of his movement, they were all notified, and paramedics moved swiftly to approach the two.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke glanced toward one of the ambulances, frowning as he noticed the silver-haired bodyguard approach. The oxygen mask had been removed, as had the towel, and the soot smeared his exposed skin.

But as the man drew closer, he paused, exposed eye flickering with understanding of what had just taken place. "...Uchiha Sasuke...? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke offered a smirk in return. "I was in the woods when I noticed the fire. I had seen Miss Haruno walking before, and after not noticing her return, I decided to make sure she was alright."

The bodyguard furrowed his brow. "But...why save her...?"

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply as he started for the nearest ambulance. A couple of the paramedics had already been rigging up the IV and other machines in preparation for Sakura's arrival.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

The Uchiha exhaled as he glanced over at the brunette, seemingly the silver-haired man's partner, and scowled. The guy looked like a den mother with his bandana tied up like that. Not to mention that he had an expression on his face that meant business.

"What do you think you're doing, Uchiha?" the man demanded.

"Genma..." the other murmured as he approached.

"Not now, Kakashi," Genma snapped.

Sasuke just smirked with amusement as the two bickered. "What am I doing?" They both looked at him. "I think I just saved her life."

"Have you now. Tell me this," Genma let out a breath, "how did you get into that area, let alone get out in the first place?"

"We can ask questions later," Kakashi stated darkly. "Hand her over, if you please. There is no further reason for you to hold her like that."

"And you think you have the strength to do so yourself?" Sasuke inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Genma narrowed his eyes. "Look here, boy..."

He was then cut off as Sasuke moved closer to the vehicle with its open doors, the paramedics inside taken Sakura's form from him gently, laying her on the stretcher. Almost immediately the IV was inserted in her hand, and an oxygen mask was placed over the lower half of her face. One of the medics began to treat the burn on her leg, while the other leapt out to start for the driver's side.

"In or out?"

Sasuke immediately started into the vehicle.

"Wait a minute!" Genma demanded. "Get out of there, right this instant, you bastard!"

"Hn." The Uchiha helped the other paramedic close the doors after he was inside, and he sat in the provided seat on the one side, watching as Sakura was treated, which left a furious Genma outside the ambulance. Sirens sounded after the engine roared to life, and within moments, they were moving out.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of either of these franchises.  
Naruto © Misashi Kishimoto  
****The Lion King © Disney  
****Akarui, Rakuna, Akaroshi, Nadameru, and any other OC's © Me**

A/N: Once again, I apologize for that taking so long.

For those who are curious, the whole den mother thing is courtesy of my sister. The first time she saw a picture of Genma, she thought he looked like one, and now every time I tell her about him, I have to tell her he's the "den mother" or else she has no idea who I'm talking about. xD

Anyway, please read and review! I would really appreciate if all of you could. It helps me have the desire to write, as I know I have those who enjoy reading what I have.

Also, I'm working on an ItaSaku one-shot right now, for those who are fans of that pairing. It's depressing though, so I'm not sure if you'll like it x3


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Computer problems SUCK!

**Based on The Lion King II: Simba's Pride**

**

* * *

Borderlines – Chapter 5  
Year 2010; Tokyo, Japan**

The first thing Sakura saw when she opened her eyes was white walls, and blue curtains that surrounded her on metal rails around the exterior of her little area. Glancing to her right, she noticed a side table with some water bottles on top, while a couple cards stood erect beside them. They were 'Get Well Soon!' cards, and the pink-haired heiress had to think hard in order to understand why.

It hit her like a bolt of lightning, and she jolted upright, staring with a panicked green gaze around the room, which for whatever reason was hazy. She instantly took notice of the wraps around her leg, the IV needle in her hand pumping medication throughout her body, and how scratchy the hospital gown was. She was sure if she looked in a mirror, she wouldn't like what she'd see, either.

"You're awake."

Sakura whipped her gaze to the left, where a strange man with black hair spiked up in the back and framing his face with longer strands beside his ears, sat in a chair. He had his eyes closed, and his arms folded across his chest, which despite being dressed in a gray men's tank and a pair of navy blue track pants, his muscles were very prominent. He was gorgeous, and it took everything the Haruno heiress had in her _not_ to melt. She, however, couldn't for the life of her remember if he was someone she knew or not.

"Um...what happened...?"

He opened his eyes, the brilliant depths of obsidian fixating her with a deep stare. "You don't remember?"

Sakura hesitated before shaking her head. "Not...all of it, no. I remember...working...and going for a walk because I couldn't think anymore...and then...Kakashi and Genma were stalking me because my father told them to..." Her green eyes flickered then, widening fractionally, and she glanced down at her lap. "There was fire...and...red eyes...and...that's it. That's all I can recall."

The man simply blinked, tilting his head a little. "Red eyes?"

Sakura nodded. "I don't know who it was, but it freaked the hell out of me!"

"Hn." He leaned back in his seat, his face taking on a pensive expression.

"Do you know what happened?" asked she then.

The man looked at her again, studying her for a moment before drawing closer. "The forest where you were working caught fire somehow – the authorities believe it to be a lit cigarette discarded in the wrong area – and you were trapped in the midst of it. I found you surrounded by flames; your leg got burnt."

Sakura's eyes went wide, visibly now, at his recall of the events. "You...saved me? Um...thank-you. But...why did you do it?"

He smirked, and she decided the expression was actually rather attractive. But that thought was drowned out by annoyance when he didn't respond, and she promptly scowled. "Oh, so, you won't even answer me now?"

"Hn."

Sakura shook her head, averting her gaze to the opposite side of the room.

"Going to just ignore me now?" asked the man, his voice velvety.

"You haven't answered my question."

A sigh escaped the man's lips, and he shook his head. "What do you want me to say? That I was 'blown away by your inexplicable beauty'? I think not."

Sakura glared pointedly. "I wasn't expecting that sort of response!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Baka! Just tell me why you did it already!"

He simply smirked at her annoyance. It was just too easy to rile her up. "As I already said; you were unconscious in a burning forest, probably because you inhaled too much smoke. I felt pity for you, couldn't let the Haruno heiress die after all, and brought you back to your family's cottage where the emergency crews were waiting."

"Pity? What the hell!"

He leaned back in his seat, shrugging. "You obviously couldn't get out of there yourself."

"I so could've!" Sakura shot back.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Really? Unconscious?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again with a scowl. She opted instead to look away, suddenly realizing her upright position was rather painful, which she fixed immediately by lying back down.

Silence ensued thereafter, and only the humming of the machines filled the air.

"You climb well," came the smooth voice of the man beside the bed. He didn't seem to care much about the silence. Though his phrase was...unusual and spontaneous. It caused the heiress to look at him again with a furrowed brow.

And then, her eyes widened a great deal. "Wait a minute...you're Uchiha Sasuke, aren't you?"

A chuckle. "Took you long enough to figure that one out."

Sakura glared at him though the expression caused a tug in her head, a pain spurring at her temples. She hissed with annoyance. "Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?"

Sasuke merely shrugged. "I didn't think I had a need to."

The pink-haired woman rolled her eyes. "You have some nerve, you know. Otou-san's going to kill you if he finds out you so much as came near me, never mind touched me in any way, shape, or form."

"I don't believe he will."

"Then you don't know him as well as you like to let on."

"Or maybe _you_ don't know your own father as well as _you_ let on." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura's eyes widened a moment as she stared at the man incredulously. Her eyes narrowed once again, and her eyebrow twitched at the comment. "It seems you've forgotten that he is, in fact, _my_ otou-san. Not yours. Stop pretending you know him better than I do. It'll only lead to your downfall!"

"Do you really believe that, Haruno?" Sasuke mused with a quirked brow. His features held amusement, and it was evident he was rather enjoying this whole thing.

"Of course I do!" Sakura screeched. "I-"

She was cut off by the faint click of the door, the turn of a handle, and the irritating squeak of hinges as the entrance was opened. A familiar blonde-haired boy stood in replacement now, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Sasuke glanced over, eyes widening fractionally in recognition. Had it not been for his trademark composed nature, he would've demanded why one of his best friends had just come into the room.

Sakura, however, immediately brightened. Her green eyes glittered and a large smile found its way onto her features. "Naruto! What are you doing here?"

Naruto grinned his typical fox-like grin, striding confidently toward the pink-haired girl who was still lying on her side. He cast a glance as to why she was positioned like this, and his expression faded a moment with surprise. "Hey, Teme, you know Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blinked with astonishment at the situation, trying to prop herself up on her arm. She, however, didn't get the opportunity to speak.

"I was the one who rescued her, Dobe," Sasuke responded coolly.

Naruto stared incredulously. "You saved her? Why? I thought you hated the Haruno family!" Sakura scowled at that statement.

"Would you have rather I left her to die?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, though quickly closed it again. He shook his head, his bright spikes moving in every direction before he lifted his chin to give Sakura another smile. "Is he at least being nice to you, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Pfft. Un-bloody-likely."

It was Sasuke's turn to look unimpressed.

Naruto gave the dark-haired man a glare. "Why not? What do you have against Sakura-chan?"

"I was being civil," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, and then, remembering the bouquet, turned back to the pink-haired woman he knew and loved, handing it to her. "These are for you; my Dad told me to bring them to you."

"Gee, thanks," Sakura said in monotone as she took them, trying to decide where to put them, considering she had no vase at her disposal.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, frowning a little. "I wanted to get you something else, but he said it was inappropriate."

Both Sakura and Sasuke turned to Naruto with curiosity.

"Like what?" asked the woman.

"I was going to get you a necklace..."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you're otou-san stopped you. You know I hate it when you buy me stuff."

Naruto nodded, though dejectedly. "Yeah, I know."

Sasuke coughed once to break the conversation. "So, how is it you two know each other?"

Naruto's beaming grin returned, and he stood up straight and tall. "We've known each other all our lives. Sakura-hime was born a year or two after me, and because of how close our parents were, she turned into my best friend."

Sasuke had scowled a little at the honorific Naruto had decided to attach to her name, but other than that, showed no emotion.

"It was much easier to have Naruto to do things with, rather than trying to find girls who wouldn't tease me about my hair, or my large forehead," Sakura put in.

"Yeah," Naruto snickered. "Except I was a lot messier to be around. Also, I think I broke your leg a couple times."

Sakura glared at him. "Um, yeah, try eight times."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto continued to laugh. "Funny story, actually. It was a year after Sakura-chan had moved into their house that the first one happened. We were playing in her playroom – which got torn apart to become her office," at that he made a face, "and she got stuck behind one of the castle things. I tried pulling her out, and I guess I used too much force because one minute, she was fine, and the next, she was screaming like a siren for her parents. The second time-"

Sakura effectively cut him off. "He doesn't want to know about every single time you broke my leg, Naruto."

The blonde blinked before sighing and finding residence against the wall nearby. "Anyway, you get the idea, Teme. Our parents once tried to arrange a marriage for us, but..."

"But the Hyuuga's got to you first," Sakura finished, though the look of disappointment was hard to miss on her face. She may not have wanted to love Naruto in such a way, but they were best friends, and she didn't want to lose him. "Hyuuga Hinata is very eloquent and quite kind. She's also reserved, which will balance out Naruto's personality, never mind the heiress to a multi-trillionaire. She's one of my best friends, and has been in love with Naruto since they first set eyes open one another, as well. How could we compete with that, never mind the fact that I'd be hurting her?"

Naruto's smile vanished as well, the same angst flickering in his eyes. "I've told you, I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I couldn't help what otou-san does for our family, and our company."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sakura muttered, sighing dramatically.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "So you two were supposed to be intended?"

Both gave a nod of their head.

The Uchiha scowled a little at this, not sure why it made him so upset. The objective of his mission was to toy with the Haruno heiress's heart, use her to kill her own father, and then return home as if nothing happened. Perhaps he would keep her for a toy, but nothing other than that. She was of no use to him. And yet, why did he feel...whatever the hell he was feeling toward the knowledge that his best friend was almost supposed to marry his objective?

"Hey, Teme, you don't look too good..." Naruto stated then, bending at the waist to inspect him more closely.

Sasuke grunted as he stood, eyes closing. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be back." With that said, he turned and left the room.

Naruto blinked though shrugged shortly thereafter, and took residence in Sasuke's previous position. "Ignore him, Sakura-chan. He's a dumbass."

Sakura smirked. "Yeah, I noticed. I didn't know you were friends with him, though."

"It's an heir thing."

"Right."

"SAKURA!"

Both turned to look over toward the door, watching as Rakuna entered the room swiftly, arms outspread. When she reached the bedside, she all but tackled her daughter, holding her close.

"Okaa-san..." Sakura greeted, though her voice was a tad strained. It was evident her mother was crushing her.

Rakuna pulled back soon enough, tears already streaming down her face. "We were so worried! About you! When Kakashi called and told us you had been nearly killed in a forest fire..."

"I'm fine," Sakura assured. She shifted her gaze then to her father, whom was just entering the room. He was carrying with him a stuffed toy. It took resemblance to her grandfather, just cuter and in a more chibi-like form. "Hello, Otou-san."

"How are you feeling, Sakura-hime?"

"Still a little out of sorts," came the pink-haired woman's response.

"And you will be," Akarui told her, his tone stern. He came up beside his wife, offering the toy. "Your okaa-san insisted we bring this for you."

Sakura took it gratefully, looking it over with great thought. "It's Ojī-chan."

"Yes, dear," Rakuna replied, smoothing Sakura's hair from her face.

Silence once again followed, and Naruto was forced to cough in order to break it.

"So...Sakura-chan will be let out soon, right?" asked the blonde.

Sakura glanced at him quizzically. "Really? But...I just woke up...an hour or something ago..."

"Exactly. You're awake, you're fine, and they want to clear the bed for the more...life-threatening illness or wounded patients," Naruto answered.

"Unbelievable," Rakuna hissed under her breath. "Sakura is in no condition to be leaving."

"We'll speak with the staff when they come in next," Akarui assured his wife. "And if they still insist on her discharge, we'll bring her to be treated by our own doctor."

Rakuna nodded. "Of course. We may just want to do that anyway. At least then we can keep an eye on her." She shook her head then, tears reforming in her eyes. "I can't believe we almost lost you, darling!"

Sakura was pulled into another crushing hug, this time allowing her body to go slack so her mother could take her time.

Akarui shook his head, moving away from the sight to begin pacing about the room. "I promise, it won't happen again."

Naruto glanced at Akarui curiously. "What do you mean, sir? You can't guarantee that she won't be hurt again."

Akarui looked over at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you so sure about that, Mr. Namikaze?"

Naruto blinked with surprise. There were only a few times in his life that he had ever heard Sakura's father use his surname, and the moment only ever took place before the Haruno leader was about to do something drastic to change his daughter's life, yet again. And he was right, as before he could say anything, Akarui had already started his next rant.

"I knew it was a bad idea from the start, sending you out to work alone, and it became clear to me the moment Hatake called me," Akarui began, already pacing steadily across the room. "Sakura, I don't want you leaving the house anymore unless escorted by guards."

"But, otou-san!" Sakura protested.

Akarui silenced her with a glare. "We almost lost you yesterday, and I won't have that happen again. You are too precious to your mother and I, and to our company to lose now, not to mention that your death would then cause great amounts of havoc on the world should it take place before I retire."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced once again by the entry of another person.

"Glad to see I've come during a family dispute," came the annoyed grunt of the ever-familiar family friend, Jiraiya.

"Hello, Jiraiya-san," Rakuna greeted with a sniffle. Sakura echoed her words, while Naruto grinned and greeted the 'Ero-sennin', who did not seem at all impressed with his title. But, he was used to it, and ignored the boiling annoyance inside himself to focus solely on the task at hand.

Akarui glanced over, shaking his head. "I was just explaining to Sakura that she will not be leaving the house alone, anymore."

Jiraiya took on a pensive expression. "And what good would that do?"

"It will prevent things such as what took place yesterday, from happening at all. She is too precious to lose," Akarui repeated to the older man.

"I'd suggest that to be a rather difficult decision, Akarui," Jiraiya mused, folding his arms.

"And why is that?"

Jiraiya shot him a look of irritation. "Do you honestly want the Haruno lineage to end with your daughter? She will never find herself a husband, and as a result, will never give birth."

"Unless we arrange a marriage," Akarui shot back.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her father's words. "You've already attempted that once! I would've readily agreed to marry Naruto, but he's already been chosen to join in matrimony with Hinata! There's no one else that you could choose that I wouldn't disagree with!"

"Calm down, Sakura," Rakuna soothed. She stroked the pink-haired woman's hair with gentle movements.

"You know it would be for your best interest," Akarui responded hotly.

Sakura shook her head. "No. Just...no!"

"She has a point," Jiraiya murmured.

"Says the author of pornographic novels," Akarui snapped.

Jiraiya merely shrugged. "It's an acquired taste. You know that. You own my entire collection, as do several of your employees."

Akarui coughed. "Yes, well."

"So you're seriously confining her to the house?" Naruto piped up with disappointment lacing his voice.

Akarui returned his mind to that former conversation, nodding once, and sharply at that. "Hai! Unless accompanied by our highly trained guards, she will not be leaving the premises!"

The blonde boy scowled. "For how long...?"

"As long as the threat remains."

"But, otou-san," Sakura complained, "I was doing just fine on my own! None of us could've predicted the forest fire! It was just a random event!"

"Yes, that may be so, but it was one that nearly cost your life!"

"But I _survived_, isn't that what matters?"

"Of course it does! Speaking of which, have you any idea as to who it was who rescued you?" Akarui demanded then, folding his arms across his chest. "I would like to thank him properly."

The room fell silent immediately, the youngest of the group exchanging hesitant glances. Rakuna looked from Sakura to Naruto and back again before pursing her lips. She seemed to realize it was someone Akarui would not be pleased to hear about.

"Sakura."

The pink-haired woman let out a sigh. "I was rescued by Uchiha Sasuke."

Once again, silence prevailed upon the room, until the creaking of the door was suddenly far too much louder than it should've been. Sakura winced, especially when she noticed the familiar features of one Uchiha who was probably less than welcome at the moment. By her family, anyway.

Sasuke, however, didn't seem fazed at all, and approached the bedside with a tray of food as if they were the only ones in the room. "Here. This was all I could find."

Sakura took the tray, her brow knit together expectantly, waiting for the wrath of her father to be unleashed. "Arigatou."

"Hn."

Akarui stared for several moments before snapping out of his daze, narrowing his eyes as he watched the black-haired man give food to his daughter. "Uchiha Sasuke! You saved her, did you not?"

Sasuke turned to Akarui with a monotonous expression. "I couldn't have just let her die out there, now could I?"

Akarui exchanged a glance with his wife, bewilderment and astonishment in his expression. Rakuna mirrored the look, before shifting back to make sure Sakura was okay with eating.

"We're grateful," Jiraiya put in, ending the third silence to reign in about ten minutes. "She would've died if you hadn't of stepped in."

"I know."

"Hm." Jiraiya gave another look of deep thought. "Cocky one, aren't you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, shifting his gaze back to Akarui, almost as if he knew he was going to speak.

"Why would you save her? Our families have been rivals for years, even before Fugaku died."

Sasuke clenched his teeth at the mention of his father, and how casually Akarui seemed to mention his death. He didn't seem to take into consideration that it was _he_ who killed the man; his foe of the corporate world.

"Wouldn't it be in your best interest to end my lineage altogether? You could've just left her to die in that fire." Akarui lifted his chin arrogantly. "What possessed you to even consider her?"

"She's easy on the eyes. Couldn't let her beauty go to waste."

Naruto slapped his forehead. "You're an idiot, Teme."

Akarui snapped his head toward the boy. "You know each other?"

"Of course. The Teme and me go way back!"

Akarui glared.

"Sasuke-san," Rakuna cut in, "please tell us the truth."

Sasuke glanced in her direction, _almost_ losing his arrogant demeanour. She sounded pleasant, much like his mother should've been, and had been before Fugaku's death. With that thought, he let out a lengthy sigh, muttering something about how irritating this was, under his breath.

All eyes were on the Uchiha now, waiting expectantly for his answer, and he was purposefully drawing out the silence as he thought about his answer carefully. Every word would be judged, and each would be vital to the decision that followed. So, he took a breath.

"I have been disowned for a few reasons, one of which being the disregard of the very rivalry you keep insinuating," Sasuke began. "I took interest in your daughter, and because of this, my mother considered me a traitor and threw me out."

Sakura blushed at his words while Akarui gave Sasuke a look of hostility, though neither said a word. No, that was Naruto's job.

"You like Sakura-chan?" the blonde demanded incredulously. "How long were you planning on keeping me from that information?"

Sasuke glared at him, shaking his head. "You're a loudmouth, Dobe. Why would I tell you?"

Naruto glared right back. "She's like a sister to me, you piece of shit! I need to know these things! Besides, you're betrothed to Karin, aren't you?"

Rakuna and Sakura both blinked with surprise, but the former quickly recovered, and instead, her eyes grew narrow. "You are betrothed and you are still seeking out my daughter?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. When I was thrown out, the engagement was broken off as well. I am no longer engaged. Besides; I wouldn't have eyes for your daughter if I was."

"Even though you've always hated her," Naruto stated rhetorically.

Sasuke glared at him once more. "Shut up."

Akarui shook his head. "No. I will not allow you to come anywhere near my daughter. Whether you saved her life or not."

"Akarui, I hate to interrupt..."

"Then don't," Akarui snapped, glaring at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "You are now indebted to him because he risked his life to save her. You may not like it, but it is the honourable thing to do. Your own father wouldn't have been pleased to hear that you are turning him away after that."

"I told you not to interrupt!"

Jiraiya exhaled.

"Akarui-kun, Jiraiya-san's right," Rakuna murmured quietly. She gave her husband an annoyed look. "Dear, how would you have reacted if it were me that was in the fire, and you were the one who rescued me, and _my_ father turned you away? Hm?"

Akarui scowled further. "I'm trying to run things in a dignified manner, love."

"Otou-san, please," Sakura snapped. "Enough trying to run my life! I'm twenty-years-old, for Kami's sake! I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed with a firm nod. "Sakura-chan's right! And if you don't believe her, believe me. I've known the Teme for a long time. He's a good guy...when he's not stuck in an office all day long." He snickered at that.

"Is that the only reason you came to us?" Akarui asked Sasuke then, still seeming rather unimpressed. "To court my daughter?"

Sasuke nodded.

The Haruno head looked to Jiraiya, who gave him a small nod, and then to his wife, who muttered something about giving the boy a chance, before returning his gaze to the Uchiha. He sighed deeply before agreeing. "Fine. And I'm assuming you'll need to be housed as well then, is that correct?"

"Hai."

"He can take up the guest house," Rakuna stated decidedly. "That way if there's any funny business, we can catch it before it escalates."

Akarui gave a nod of agreement. "Good idea."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto triumphantly, who just rolled his eyes in return, though the trademarked grin of the Namikaze heir was suddenly in place, and the blonde couldn't help but nudge the Uchiha. Sakura, meanwhile, just watched with confusion and thought at the exchange.

"Wise decision, Akarui," Jiraiya stated with a nod of approval.

Akarui shook his head, turning around to leave the room. "Rakuna, I believe it's time we leave. The office won't run itself, and there are guards here to take care of Sakura. Besides; _she's old enough to take care of herself_."

The group all turned to watch the Haruno head exit through the door, rounding the corner until he was walking swiftly down the corridor.

Rakuna sighed as she stood, brushing off her pencil skirt and blazer to clear it of wrinkles and dust. She smoothed down Sakura's hair once more, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "I'll come pick you up tomorrow, darling."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks for coming by, Okaa-san. Good luck at the office."

Rakuna nodded, and after bidding the other three farewell, hurried after her husband.

When the door closed behind her, Jiraiya chuckled. "That could've gone better."

Naruto nodded. "At least Teme didn't get beheaded or something."

"Naruto, otou-san would've never beheaded anyone, whether rival or not. He's too good for that," Sakura reminded with a glare.

The blonde merely shrugged. "Whatever you say, Sakura-chan. But seriously, Sasuke-teme's getting off easy."

Sasuke glanced at him with annoyance. "Leave me alone now, Dobe."

Naruto flashed his typical, cheesy grin before shifting back in his chair. "Yep, everything's coming together!"

Jiraiya laughed out loud this time, waltzing over to ruffle the blonde's hair. "Turning into a seer, are you?"

"Ero-sennin! Stop that!"

Jiraiya did not concede, and proceeded to pull the boy to his feet, motioning out the door. "Naruto, there's work to be done, and I know you'll help me. Come on, kiddo."

"But-but-but...!"

Jiraiya didn't let him complain any further as he led him from the room, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. The former immediately returned to the chair that he had been occupying before, while Sakura proceeded to eat in silence.

Sasuke watched her with a ghost of a smile, leaning against the backrest and closing his eyes. Everything was coming together, and before long, Akarui would be killed, bathed in his own blood, right in front of his family. Revenge was oh so sweet!

(x)

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Sakura groaned, allowing her eyelids to fall closed. "Yes! I feel fine! Stop asking me!"

"Sakura-hime, we're only asking because we're worried," Akarui explained, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders gently.

Rakuna nodded with agreement. "Darling, you know we love you very much. Seeing you like this hurts both of us."

Sakura rolled her eyes, turning to look out the window instead of responding. She had been released earlier that morning, but not without strict orders of extensive bed rest for the next week or so. This meant that she was not allowed to leave the premises of the Haruno manor, even _if_ Akarui had agreed to let her. Besides, she didn't very much want to go anywhere with a couple of middle-aged guards following her around. Unless they happened to be either Mitarashi Anko or Hagane Kotetsu, because out of all the security guards, those two were the most interesting to be around. But, due to the complex nature of contracts and the whatnot, Shiranui Genma and Hatake Kakashi were always chosen to escort her to wherever she needed to go, and doing things like shopping with her girl friends or doing anything else unless taking a trip to the beach or swimming pool, was not ideal to the two men. So she hardly was able to do anything with those she cared for.

Now they were headed home, riding in one of their many limousines, this one resembling a Hummer H2 of white colouration. Akarui had always preferred the lighter hues over the darker, his reasoning being that they weren't a mob or anything related. Sitting inside were the heads of the Haruno Hogo, Akarui and Rakuna, as well as Ebisu who was furiously scribbling something on a form. Sakura was positioned by the door with Uchiha Sasuke close by. He looked greatly uninterested in the entire ordeal, which irked the pink-haired heiress to no end. She knew he was lying about his reasons for joining them, for what reasons, she was still unsure of.

The vehicle came to an abrupt stop when it reached the gates, and after it passed through, came to yet another full halt near the entrance to the manor. The driver left his post to come around and open up the door for the group, and Ebisu was the first to exit. Akarui stepped out quickly thereafter, offering his wife a hand as she, too, exited the vehicle. This left the youngest of the five.

"Come along, Sakura. We need to get you inside," Rakuna beckoned, her voice laced with light worry.

Sakura let out a lengthy sigh, shifting in her seat to start for the door. But before she could even move, Sasuke had cut her off, stepping out of the limo without a word.

"Uchiha," Akarui warned with a glare, moving away from his wife to speak with the driver of the SUV.

Sasuke ignored him, having already formed his own agenda. He turned back to the entry to the vehicle's belly, offering a hand to the heiress whom was just about to exit on her own.

Sakura blinked with surprise, looking from his hand to his face, and back again several times over.

"It won't bite," Sasuke stated with annoyance.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I never thought it did!" She brushed his hand away then, leaving the inside of the Hummer without his help, as she really didn't want it. She needed to prove she could do things on her own, whether injured or not. That proved to be an issue as soon as she nearly collapsed right outside the shiny exterior. Sasuke, having been right there, caught her before she fell to the ground, which only caused her cheeks to heat considerably.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san," Rakuna said hurriedly, moving forward to take Sakura's weight from him. "I can take her from here."

Sasuke allowed the woman to do so, narrowing his eyes at the sudden rush of feelings throughout his system. He shook them off, and began to follow, hands shoved in his pockets.

"There we go," Rakuna murmured, helping Sakura into the house. Ino was immediately right there, taking Sakura's other arm.

"Come on," Ino murmured, casting a glance in Sasuke's direction. She blinked a moment before flashing him one of her most flirtatious grins. Sasuke just glared at her, which made her shift her attention back to the pink-haired heiress.

When the three women disappeared inside, Sasuke made to follow, but shortly thereafter, he was forced to stop, not only by the very intimidating – yet he wouldn't admit that – form of one Morino Ibiki who was actually the head of the Haruno's security, blocking his path, and a voice coming from behind him.

"Uchiha Sasuke, where do you think you're going?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, shifting to glance back at the Haruno leader whom was now walking toward him. His eyes flickered red momentarily, only for about a second or two, before returning to obsidian. He was annoyed, but he wouldn't allow his murderous intent show, just yet.

Akarui paused in front of him, holding his head high "The guest house is around the back."

Sasuke held his gaze levelly. "I'm a newcomer here. I wouldn't have known that."

"Well, now you do." Akarui shifted his gaze to the man in the doorway. "Morino-san; please escort Uchiha Sasuke to his new living quarters."

"_Uchiha_, sir? Here?" Ibiki spoke, his voice low and rough, almost seeming to be edged with gravel.

Akarui nodded firmly. "He is to stay under constant watch; I want a guard at his door at all times. Understand?"

It was Ibiki's turn to nod. "Hai, sir."

"Good." The Haruno man turned back to Sasuke. "If you take one step out of line, Uchiha..." The red-haired man narrowed his eyes, folding his arms behind his back as he entered the mansion past Ibiki. The sentence was left hanging.

Sasuke watched him vanish before turning his attention back to the large man supposed to lead him around back. "Well?"

"Watch your attitude," Ibiki grumbled, giving him a murderous look. He closed the door behind him as he stepped out onto the front step, and then gestured to the trail leading around the side of the house, already beginning to trudge along the winding path.

Sasuke watched him a moment before shooting a glance to the gates where a familiar black vehicle was sitting just out of view, though his now Sharingan eyes could see the occupants there clearly as if he had been wearing night vision goggles in a darkened tunnel. The handsome man cracked a smirk, tipping his head down in a gesture of affirmation.

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke whipped his attention to where Ibiki stood, having bellowed for him from the corner of the house, looking rather unimpressed. The Sharingan vanished without delay and the black-haired man slipped his hands into his pant pockets, starting after Ibiki casually.

=(x)=

"Well, well, well. Isn't this interesting."

Mikoto glanced to her eldest son who had his own Sharingan activated, sitting casually in the passenger seat as he surveyed the scene before them. "What is, Ita-chan?"

Itachi shook his head. "Should he have not taken that guard down? Or even assaulted Haruno before he had the opportunity to enter the home?"

Mikoto rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. "It is far too soon for Sasu-chan to make a move, and you know that!"

Itachi shrugged. "I am just saying that it would have been a perfect opportunity."

"With that man right there to clean up afterwards too, hm?" Mikoto demanded, shaking her head. "Itachi, this is why _Sasuke and I_ planned this all out, instead of allowing you into the plotting."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Because he is the favoured one, and always will be."

"Augh! Grow up, dear," Mikoto all but snarled with disgust. "It isn't very attractive when you're so busy brooding over what was never yours in the first place!"

The black haired man growled deep in his throat, but said nothing more in response.

"No, Sasuke is doing just fine so far. If my assumptions are correct, he will win that little cherry blossom over before long, and then we will be able to put our plan into action. She will be devastated, as will the rest of the family, and our family business will take over the corporate world while _they_ fall apart at the seams!" Mikoto laughed maniacally at the details to her plot. "Oh, yes, it's all coming together, and you will be standing at the right hand of the most powerful man in the world before long, Ita-chan. You have nothing to fear about that."

Itachi turned away from his mother as she continued to rant and rave about Sasuke's accomplishments thus far. He tuned her out as his own mind began assaulting him with 'what-ifs' and a pile of regrets on top of that. After all, had the little pink-haired demon not been so cunning, he would've killed her before his brother would've had the chance to rescue her, and then everything would've fallen to pieces at Sasuke's feet. A crooked grin lit his lips, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "I must tell Shisui."

Mikoto stopped in the middle of a sentence, looking once more at her son curiously. "What was that?"

Itachi shook his head. "Nothing, mother. Nothing you need to worry about."

Mikoto didn't seem convinced, though instead of prying further, turned the key in the ignition of her brand new black Mercedes. "Don't do anything reckless now, dear."

"I told you that you have nothing to worry about," Itachi repeated firmly. "And I stand adamant on that."

"Yes, you said that," Mikoto mumbled, shifting into reverse. "If you do anything to interfere with this mission that screws everything up, I will make sure that your spot in the company will be replaced. "

"You would not do that to your eldest son."

"Oh, you don't think so? I never bluff, you should know that." Mikoto smirked. "Everything that you hold dear – that being your possessions, your career, your family and friends, even your name – will be stripped from your being, and we will turn our backs on you, because you wouldn't even deserve our pity."

With that decided statement, the Uchiha matriarch backed the vehicle up until there was enough room to turn around, shifted into drive, and took off down the driveway, returning back to the main road.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of either of these franchises.  
Naruto © Misashi Kishimoto**

**The Lion King © Disney  
Akarui, Rakuna, Akaroshi, Nadameru, and any other OC's © Me**

A/N: Hello and greetings, fellow writers and readers. Yes, I am aware this took forever, and that Sasuke may be a little out of character, but I assure you that it's needed. Trust me, he's bound to get even more out of character as the plot goes on. After all, look at how the Lion King 2 turned out, right?

Thanks again for all your reviews. I am very thankful that you are all reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Sorry for the delay; I went on vacation for a week then got back and had some things to work out here at home, and I now have a boyfriend so that adds to things. So, anyway, here is the long-awaited chapter six xD

_A/N (05/04/11): I AM SO SORRY! NO EXCUSES! x.x_

**Based on The Lion King II: Simba's Pride**

**Borderlines – Chapter 6  
Year 2010; Tokyo, Japan**

* * *

The door unlocked with ease, Ibiki pushing it open to display a pitch black interior. His large form stepped into the decently sized building and immediately turned to the right. A moment or two later, all lights went on and he beckoned the Uchiha inside.

To Sasuke, it was nothing special. He had seen guest houses much more complex and elaborate, but the Haruno's choice of decor had a certain form of comfort that he had never felt in other abodes. The colours themselves were rather welcoming, presenting the walls, flooring, furniture and wall hangings in a vast array of light greens, blues, and golds. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling in the front lobby, illuminating the entire area, and even a few of the corresponding corridors with a soft, warm glow. It was homey, and for a brief moment, the Uchiha heir wanted nothing more than to remain at this residence for longer than his allotted timeframe.

"There are five bedrooms, six bathrooms, a dining hall, a kitchen, a lounge, living area, recreation room, and out the back, a sundeck overlooking a spacious pool," Ibiki informed flatly. "You will have staff of your own to wait on you, so there is no need for your appearance in the main house."

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes, but for the sake of the plot and to earn the trust of the Haruno help, he gave a brief nod. "Fine."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust the Uchiha; that much was obvious. With a grunt, the large man turned and left the way they had entered, closing the door securely behind him. Sasuke was now alone.

The black haired man peered around the foyer now that he was without company. It was a great deal bigger than he definitely would've thought with four hallways leading into separate areas of the house. A grand, sweeping staircase led from the farthest wall to the upper floor which from where he stood, could only be seen as a partial balcony and other doorways leading elsewhere. He knew he would be comfortable, and it just made things all the easier.

With nothing else left for the Uchiha to do currently, he took the opportunity in exploring the building. Fairly modern furnishings, rooms full of comfort pieces. Sasuke climbed the stairs, and began looking through the rooms there, choosing the room in which he would be staying without hesitation, and to his great delight, it had a balcony. He wasted no time in opening the French-style doors, stepping out onto the overhang that held a gorgeous view of the entire back expanse of the Haruno's property. He was pleased, and even allowed a light smirk to grace his patrician features.

Sasuke's attention strayed then from the yard and to the Haruno manor, studying the back architecture carefully. There was no real need for his observations but it was almost as if he were drawn to look. Drawn to see what the building was made from, or how it stood upright without assistance. He realized a few moments later that it wasn't the building, but rather movement in one of the large bay windows. It was his delight to realize that Sakura was the one moving about the room, clad in a silky robe that hid her body from view. He was sure she was wearing little beneath it.

A sudden wave of what could only be considered possessiveness washed over him, and the Uchiha's smirk disappeared off his face. The woman he was supposed to use in order to get to the man that killed his father...he was becoming attracted to her, he could feel it. And he knew he couldn't stop it. She was one of the most beautiful women he had laid eyes on, and he felt every desire to claim her as his own. This mission just grew more complicated.

The phone in his pocket suddenly began to ring, and a quick hand withdrew it to bring to his ear. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"_So you do have it."_ It was Itachi.

Sasuke shifted so that he was leaning his back against the rail, one arm bent at the elbow and resting casually on the surface of the railing. "You saw that, did you?"

"_And here we thought you were going to be the odd one out. Oh well, I suppose you are a true Uchiha after all."_ Laughter followed.

The dark-haired man couldn't help but scowl at his brother's mirth. "Why have you called, Itachi."

"_To prove a point. Do not worry, mother did not see."_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Is that the only reason?"

"_Well, now that you mention it..."_

There was a brief pause and Sasuke knew it was all to spite him. "Itachi, I have work to do."

"_Alright, alright. Keep your panties on." _More laughter. _"Time to get serious, ne? Tell me what you are thinking, otōto."_

Sasuke let out a sigh, twisting to glance briefly over his shoulder and once more at Sakura's window. She was no longer visible, but the light in the room was still glowing, and her shadow could be seen against the wall. It appeared as if she were preparing herself for an early night, probably under her parents' orders. A faint smirk lit his lips.

"_Otōto?"_

Sasuke sighed once more. "I have a bit of a dilemma."

"_And that would be...?"_

He bit his lip. "I think I'm falling for her, aniki."

Silence.

"I realize it's not ideal...and it will pose a lot of problems..."

"_Sasuke, what on earth are you thinking."_ Itachi's voice was low and subdued. _"You cannot fall in love with the enemy. It is taboo, and you know that. What will mother think?"_

Sasuke frowned. "She won't think anything because she isn't going to know!"

"_That is what you think. You cannot keep this from her forever, otōto. She will figure it out."_

"No," Sasuke replied adamantly. "There is no way in hell she's going to know, because I won't let her."

"_Drop the idea, Sasuke. You are betrothed to Karin, and have been since a very young age, not to mention that Haruno is the daughter of our family's enemy."_

Sasuke exhaled sharply. "I know, I know."

"_Then be a smart little boy, get on with your mission, and forget such a woman exists. It is for the best of everyone; your family, the company..."_

"I know already! Damnit, Itachi, shut the fuck up. I know it's wrong, but I'm just as much a man as you are! Tell me that you didn't think her fucking attractive when you saw her!"

Itachi was silent once more. After a moment or two, he sighed. _"You have a lovely woman waiting here for you. Haruno Sakura is worthless to our family except when used as bait. Get your head together."_ And he hung up.

Sasuke wanted to hurl his phone across the entire expanse of the Haruno backyard. His brother was nothing short of infuriating, and he had no way of making him out to be helpful. It was because Itachi was jealous, and he knew that all too well. Hell, he even tried taking Karin – which he gladly would've obliged by letting him do so – when they were in high school! What kind of brother did that?

With a firm shake of his head, the Uchiha stormed back into his new temporary bedroom, closing the door to the balcony behind him and drawing the curtains. He had some strategizing to do.

=(x)=

"_Any last words, Akaroshi?"_

_Akarui stared in utter dismay, watching as his father was restrained by the two large brutes whom had been hired by Fugaku for such an occasion. He was reliving that day, the day his father had been murdered, but now, instead of hesitating in a child's body, he was a fully grown adult surveying the scene through matured eyes. It was still as difficult to watch as it had been when he was a child._

"_Don't do this, Uchiha," Akaroshi announced fiercely, defiantly. "You don't want a death on your hands to taint your business, do you?"_

_Akarui shifted his gaze to Fugaku. The dark haired Uchiha grinned uncontrollably with those words, and a chuckle was emanating from the depths of his throat. "Of course you, of ALL people, would _plead for mercy_ with your _dying_ monologue!"_

_The head of the Haruno clan glared in return, still rather bold despite his predicament. He didn't seem to think Fugaku would do much harm to him. Or, he did, but wasn't afraid in the least of what was to come._

_Fugaku gave a brief shake of his head before turning on his heel, gesturing for the men to do as they had been brought to this place to complete. "Throw him over the edge." He then began to walk away._

_Akarui stared with widened eyes as his father was led to the edge of the cliff, but before Akaroshi was sent hurtling over the edge, the current patriarch found himself bolting forward, briefly understanding his motives. He leapt for his father, grabbing onto him before he fell too far, and held on with dear life._

"_Akarui!" Akaroshi exclaimed, breathing deeply. His body had slammed into a hard edge when he was caught, and inhalation had become a tad difficult. "Let me go!"_

"_No, father!" Akarui replied desperately. "I won't let you die!"_

_Akaroshi attempted to grab onto Akarui with his other hand, but it did him little good. He sighed, releasing his son so that the weight of his body was no longer hindered._

"_Father!" Akarui exclaimed, unable to prevent his downfall any further. Akaroshi's hands slipped from his grasp, and he watched with pain-laced eyes as the man he had grown to know and love as a father, plummeted toward the bottom of the steep ravine. "NO!"_

_By this time, Fugaku had taken notice of his presence, and the henchmen that had restricted his father's movements were now on either side of him, yanking him from the ground and to a standing position._

"_Well, well, what do we have here?"_

_Akarui's eyes narrowed fiercely, and he had to restrain himself from stooping so low as to spit on the opponent. "Uchiha Fugaku!"_

_The Uchiha head seemed to find this all rather amusing, and let it show quite blatantly on his aristocratic features. "You must be Akarui, I'd presume."_

_Akarui shook his head. "Let me go, Fugaku!"_

"_And why would I do that? It seems that Akaroshi was only one of two men I need to dispose of in order to get where I want in this world. You, the offspring, happen to be the second. So, tell me, Akarui-chan," Fugaku murmured with the grin growing slightly. "Any last words or requests?"_

_Akarui clenched his teeth, his lips drawn back to display the perfect white enamel he bared at his opponent. "Yes, actually. Go to fucking hell!"_

_Fugaku began to laugh maniacally, his head thrown back in display of the great hilarity of it all. "No, I've not quite finished my time here. Especially now, considering I've just secured myself, not only the rank of most powerful CEO in all the Eastern hemisphere, but as well two beautiful women who I'm sure will do anything for the man who _tried to save their loved ones_!"_

_Akarui's eyes grew wide with fear for his mother and wife. And then Sakura came to mind, and his vision nearly went black. "You wouldn't!"_

_Fugaku smirked devilishly. "That topic no longer concerns you, Haruno. I'm sure your daughter will be quite the little fireball when it comes to intercourse!"_

_Akarui began to thrash in the grasp of the henchmen. "I'm going to fucking flay you, Uchiha! You won't touch a single hair on my daughter's head!"_

"_No? Watch me!" Fugaku whirled around and started back for the black vehicles that would warrant his ride to wherever he so desired. "Throw him over the edge, just like his old man! They can burn in the afterlife together!"_

_The two henchmen did as they were told, however just before they reached the edge, Akarui managed to remove himself from their grasp. He quickly incapacitated each one before charging at Fugaku._

_The Uchiha had sensed his approach, and before Akarui could even get within a foot of the man, he had spun around with such speed that rivalled a cheetah in full sprint. His eyes shifted from onyx to blood red in a matter of milliseconds, the black lines and spheres of the Sharingan giving away the weapon clearly._

_Akarui had no time to react. Before he understood the happenings that surrounded him, Fugaku held him at the neck, holding him strongly over the edge of the cliff, threatening to drop him._

"_That was a pretty little trick there, Akarui-chan, but I assure you, you have no power over me or my weapons!"_

_He couldn't breathe. Haruno Akarui felt the immense pressure from Fugaku's hand on his throat, disallowing the flow of air from his nose and mouth to his lungs. He was slowly choking, and was sure Fugaku wouldn't allow a swift demise. In fact, it was probably out of pure vehemence that he teased him in such a way. Another gasp left his mouth, and he began to claw at Fugaku's hand in attempt to loosen the hold. He paused, however, momentarily as Fugaku's form began to shift. The elder of the Uchiha was replaced then by a younger version of himself, and the Haruno's eyes went wider than was probably possible for him._

_The man, now Uchiha Sasuke, grinned crookedly. "Look at you. You're pathetic! How do you ever lead a company like this?"_

_Akarui, of course, could not answer. His face was growing blue from lack of air supply, and sweat dappled his cheeks._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes then, his grin fading immediately. "Well, we're just going to have to fix that, won't we?" He wasted no time in elaborating, and instead, released his hold upon the Haruno head's neck._

_Akarui inhaled sharply as his body was sent careening down the ravine. Sasuke's face was the last he saw._

Akarui bolted upright, breathing hard with tears cascading down his cheeks. The sweat ran down his body in rivulets, and yet, his skin was cold to the touch. It had been a nightmare that he had just experienced, and one that was none too pleasant.

A brief glance at the clock indicated that it was around five in the morning, too early to wake up completely, and yet he knew that if he returned to sleep at such a time, he wouldn't be awake when the alarm went off. And so, he decided on getting up and out of bed.

A warm shower and a quick dressing in casual wear followed, eating up an extra hour of extra time before he went downstairs. Now well groomed and ready for the day, the Haruno leader made himself a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon which was quickly consumed. Shortly after washing the dishes and setting them away – the household hands weren't awake as of yet – Akarui made his way to the back doors which led into the gardens. One of his more calming pastimes was gardening, and he intended to do at least a little before having to depart for work so he could clear his head.

His boots and coat were pulled on with little effort, and after making a quick stop at the large shed residing at the back fence for his tools, Akarui settled himself in the great plains that were the acclaimed Haruno garden, beginning to work out the weeds with great leisure.

(x)

It was way too early to be up and about, Sasuke decided as he yawned again for what seemed to be the thirtieth time. No, he wasn't keeping count, but he figured that's about as many times as he had yawned since setting himself up in one of the spare bedrooms, peering out the window which, although having the shades drawn, was open to allow the air out the house. The door was securely locked, and a sniper rifle was poised discreetly with the barrel aimed for Akarui's person. He was now just waiting for the perfect opportunity in which to shoot. The sound wouldn't bear much issue, he figured, as the Uchiwa no Buki company had come up with an effective silencer. It was no further extension to the barrel, rather a small device that could be implemented into the weapon itself, muffling every sound from the tiniest click to the loudest sound effects of the weapon going off. It was fool proof, and highly desired on the black market. Too bad it was so successful that it was banned from production. Sometimes being an Uchiha had its perks.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the treetops now, having spent about a half an hour between the horizon and the tree canopy. The sky no longer glowed with pale blues and violets, and rather now was a rather soft shade of pink and gold. In anyone else's eyes, it would've been considered beautiful, but to Sasuke, it was nothing special.

This phenomenon that was all too common, however, brought him the opportunity he had so desired, and he watched as Akarui lifted his head to watch the atmospheric colours shift, all but freezing in his entire movement.

Sasuke leapt into action. He readied himself at the scope of the rifle, closing one eye as his hand enclosed around the trigger, ready to fire. The safety was switched off, and he lined up for a head shot, one that would elicit no acknowledgement of the deed.

Perhaps this attack was all too premature, but when one was presented with such an occasion, it was usually the wisest – or most stupid – to grab the bull by the horns and go for it. Sasuke wouldn't have had it any other way.

The atmosphere was perfect; the moment couldn't have been presented any better than it was currently. Sasuke's finger began to clench, pulling the trigger toward the rest of the weapon.

And then there was a knock on the door.

"I'm busy," Sasuke ground out, pausing in his movement. His heart began to pound in his chest.

"Uchiha, open this damn door!"

Sasuke scowled. He didn't recognize the voice, but it was obviously someone who worked for the Haruno family. Sounded too cheeky to be a servant though.

"I'm. Busy. Come back later," Sasuke returned with annoyance.

"Not in my orders to leave now, Uchiha," replied the very masculine voice on the other side.

Sasuke turned to glare at the door. "Who the hell is there anyway?"

"Shiranui Genma. I have been sent to accompany you into the main house on behalf of Miss Haruno."

"I was told not to go near the Haruno household," Sasuke replied blandly.

"Well, the orders are changed," Genma responded. "I'll give you five minutes to get your ass in gear before I break down the door."

The footsteps outside the door implied that he was leaving down the hall, and as soon as the sound ceased, the Uchiha's attention was immediately in the scope once more.

"Shit!" He cursed, noticing with great frustration that Akarui was now accompanied by Ibiki and two other men. They were talking, and from the looks of things, cleaning up the gardening tools. The Uchiha heir had lost his opportunity.

Rage began to bubble up inside him as he flicked the safety back into play and eased the sniper away from the window. In a matter of seconds it was dismantled and put back into the box he had brought it in, and then stowed away under the bed for retrieval later.

He straightened then, smoothing out his dark attire before going to the door and wandering into the hall. When he shifted his gaze to the left, he recognized Genma and immediately walked toward him, face as blank yet stoic as ever.

Genma glanced at him. "Took long enough. Sakura doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Sasuke shot him a glare, watching the brunette push off the wall where he had been waiting and start down the hallway.

"Well, follow me then."

With no other choice but to pursue, the raven-haired Uchiha heir began after him.

(x)

"Hiyah!"

A roundhouse kick to the ribs sent Naruto to the ground, rubbing his side and whimpering like a puppy. "Ow, Sakura-chan! Stop getting so good!"

Sakura smirked, pushing her elegant pink braid over his shoulder. "Maybe you should pay more attention when Kakashi's giving instruction then."

The white-haired man whom had been surveying this all, looked up from the orange-jacket book now held firmly in his hands.

Naruto sat up, scowling up at Sakura like a pouty child. "I pay attention."

"That is a lie," came the opinion of a black-haired boy beside Kakashi. He, however, was sitting on the floor whereas Kakashi was standing.

Naruto shot him a glare. "Well, I wasn't asking you, Sai!"

A noncommittal shrug was returned to him as all attention was once again given to the sketchbook in his hands.

Naruto exhaled dramatically, picking himself up off the ground. He dusted off his black and orange jumpsuit then slid into a fighting stance. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Sakura smirked. "Are you sure?" An evil glimmer lit up her vibrant eyes, causing Naruto to gulp. She then darted toward him, her fists tightening in preparation for her assault. Just as she reached the blonde, he spun swiftly, whipping up grit from the mat below them into Sakura's face, and then took off away from her. The pink-haired woman shielded her eyes, lowering them only when the barrage of dust had lowered. She glared then at the direction Naruto had run, growling low in her throat at his evasive manoeuvre. "NAMIKAZE NARUTO, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Naruto didn't reply as he slipped behind a large pillar, leaping up the poles that extended from either side in attempts to escape the woman already starting after him. When he reached the top, he reached for one of the support beams just near the ceiling, pulling himself up onto one where he perched while catching his breath.

Sakura wasted no time in lunging at the post, reaching with extended fingers to grab the pole. But, due to the nature of her petite height, she couldn't quite reach, and so fell to a crouched position on the ground instead. Her narrowed eyes shifted to Naruto, who grinned widely at her misgivings.

"You're too short, Sakura-chan," he taunted, shifting until he sat on the beam, legs dangling over the edge.

Sakura straightened up slowly, glaring in return. "I am not!"

The blonde boy with whisker-like markings on his cheeks nodded vigorously. "Cheya, you are."

Sakura pursed her lips, determined to prove him wrong, and leapt at the pole again. It still, somehow, was just out of her reach. When the hell did that happen?

Meanwhile, Naruto was all but keeling over with laughter. He found the entire situation far too humorous.

"Naruto! Stop laughing, this isn't funny!" Sakura shot in return. She leapt at the pole again, hoping that perhaps her legs hadn't pushed her as high as they could have. No use.

"Perhaps you should stop trying, Ugly," came Sai's pleasant suggestion from the wall.

Sakura shifted her glare to him, shaking her head. "I am not ugly! What the hell ever possessed you to think that I was?"

Sai didn't respond. He was once more too enveloped in his art.

Sakura groaned. "You are all so impossible!"

"Who's impossible?"

All four occupants of the training room shifted their gazes to the doorway. Genma grinned as he played with the senbon in his mouth, accompanied by the ever-stoic Uchiha, who appeared rather unenthused about the idea of joining the group. He knew how enthusiastic Naruto could become, and how difficult Sai was. After all, they were his friends as well, coincidentally enough.

Sakura exhaled, running a hand through her hair, grimacing slightly at the feel of sweat and grime attached to her rosette tresses. "Naruto, Sai, Kakashi..."

Genma laughed, wandering further into the room. "What did they do to you now?"

Sakura lowered her gaze to the ground, sighing once more. "Nothing...really..."

Genma was about to ask before Kakashi joined him from his right, the orange-jacketed book mysteriously having vanished. "We were just teasing her."

"About what?"

Naruto dropped to the ground, coming up beside Sakura to join the group. He was smirking mischievously. "Sakura-chan can't reach the lower pole on that pillar!"

Genma began to snicker almost immediately, while Sakura glared at him.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

Naruto chuckled as well, ruffling Sakura's hair gingerly. "Come on, we're just bugging you."

Sakura scowled.

(x)

Sasuke observed the interaction from the doorway. An unfamiliar bubble of resentment filtered up in his system, and he found himself staring harshly at the Namikaze boy. Naruto was so close to Sakura, and though he knew they were just close friends, it made his blood boil greatly as visions of one Haruno Sakura being wed to the loud-mouthed blonde filled his head.

"Teme! Get your ass over here! You're starting to creep me out!" said blonde interjected his thoughts.

The Uchiha lifted his attention to the others, suddenly aware that they were looking in his direction. Even Sai had come to join the conversation, which he hadn't paid attention to in the least. It made him wonder briefly how long he had been lost in thought.

With a soft sigh, he began over to them, abiding by their wishes. As he neared, he heard Genma speak up.

"Sorry I didn't bring him sooner, Sakura. He was...I don't know what he was doing." The brunette shrugged.

Sakura heaved a sigh of her own. "It's alright. I was too busy trying to kick Naruto's ass anyway." She glanced with annoyance at the blonde, who merely laughed at her misgivings.

"Naruto," Sasuke muttered, smirking a little. "You let a girl beat you?"

Naruto's laughing ceased immediately, and he looked at Sasuke, blinking. "NO! A girl could never beat me!"

Sakura scowled. "What the hell was that, then? You were scared shitless of me!"

"Yeah, until I nearly died of laughter because you couldn't reach that pole," Naruto countered mischievously.

Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again when she found she had nothing to say.

Kakashi grinned, his sole visible eye crinkling merrily. "You're just too short, Sakura-chan."

Sakura glared at him. "Don't you and Genma have work to do!"

Both of the personal guards to Sakura exchanged an amused glance, and then Genma lifted his hands defensively. "Alright, alright, we get the hint. We know when we're no longer wanted."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Stop with the dramatics."

Kakashi chuckled as he and Genma turned, waving nonchalantly as they vacated the room, leaving the younger four to do as they wished.

Naruto shifted his gaze to Sasuke then, a look of inquiry reflecting in his deep blue eyes. "So, teme, remind me again why you're here?"

"I was disowned," replied the dark-haired man.

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Disowned? But I thought-"

He was cut off by a deep rumble emanating from Sasuke's throat, the Uchiha heir warning the blonde in as little words and gestures as possible.

"Thought what...?" Sakura asked, stepping once more into conversation. She was staring at Naruto with large, inquisitive eyes.

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Sakura, and back again. "Uh...I...thought...uh..."

"What did you think, dobe?" Sasuke asked as well, folding his arms tight across his chest.

"Um..." Naruto glanced around the room, finally settling on the door. An idea then struck him. "I thought he was staying with my Dad and I, but I guess not. Hey, speaking of my Dad, anyone hungry? I'm starved! Let's go get something to eat!" He was the first to leave the room.

Sakura stared after him in disbelief. "Well...I guess...we're going for something to eat...?" She turned to Sasuke, sighing. "I apologize that I dragged you down here for nothing. Maybe...you'd like to come with us?"

The Uchiha hesitated a moment. If he left now, he could easily miss another prime opportunity to kill Akarui, but if he didn't...

"Sasuke...?"

He glanced at her, sighing lightly at the look he received from the pink-haired girl. "Hn."

The smile she offered in return was one that he never in one hundred years thought he would see, and it bothered him what it did to his system. He didn't need distraction, but what Sakura's beautiful display of her plump lips in a cheerful line did to him...he couldn't deny that. He decided then and there that she could only smile like this to him, and to him only. Whereabouts that decision came from, he was uncertain.

"Great! I need to go change first, okay? Meet me out front in about twenty minutes?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "I'll be there in ten."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of either of these franchises.  
Naruto © Misashi Kishimoto  
The Lion King © Disney  
Akarui, Rakuna, Akaroshi, Nadameru, and any other OC's © Me**

A/N: To those who are still around and reading, you have my deepest apologies, and my immense gratitude. Life has been hectic, but I have also had the worst writer's block for this lately. My sister has been bugging me a TON to get this done, but I just never got around to it. I work 8hr days, four in a row, over every weekend, and so when I do get the opportunity to write, I just don't feel up to it. I hope that it will get better though, and that my updates will be more frequent. I will be starting on the next chapter ASAP!

Once again, thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are absolutely amazing!


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: Just a quick note; I figured I should mention what these mean.

**=(x)=** – Time skip, or location switch or something along those lines.  
**(x)** – Point of view alteration. Regardless, it may still all mesh together, but I'm trying to make it a little more obvious when it's Sakura or Sasuke's POV.

I've realized too that I kinda keep mixing them up, so for that I apologize XD I'll try to be more consistent from here on in, and I'll see about going back and editing the others for the correct places and whatnot ^^

* * *

**Based on The Lion King II: Simba's Pride**

**Borderlines – Chapter 7  
Year 2010; Tokyo, Japan **

A large building with the word '_Endoresu_' stamped over the doorway in large lettering, soon came into view as the SUV limousine, owned by the Haruno family, drove closer. It was just a little after twelve thirty, and the lunch rush was supposed to be quite busy here. What with being noon hour, and one of the more popular restaurants in Tokyo, anyway.

Naruto had prattled on the entire drive, going on about the most recent happenings inside the Namikaze food chain, telling his friends of the newest employees, and his favourite cook – whom they already knew of – having come up with a new recipe for his world famous ramen. This excited the blonde more than any other topic before discussed, and it was difficult to stop his rant once it started.

At the last intersection before the restaurant, Sakura groaned, holding a hand to either of her temples. "Namikaze Naruto, shut up already!"

Naruto stopped talking immediately, peering at her with orbs as wide as saucers. "But...Sakura-chan...I thought you liked hearing about this stuff...?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not when it's all you talk about, baka!"

"It's not _all_ I talk about..."

"It actually is, Dickless."

Naruto glared at Sai, whom was smiling the atypical fake smile of his. The boy had suffered a brain injury as a child, and as a result, felt no more emotion, neither did he understand them. He was still in the process of relearning what certain emotions meant, much to Naruto and Sakura's dismay.

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto demanded fiercely.

Sai didn't reply, and instead went back to peering out the window.

Naruto seethed as he sat back against the seat beside Sakura, folding his arms tightly over his white dress shirt, which hung just right over his handsomely toned body. He wore said dress shirt unbuttoned to about just below his ribs, exposing some of the tanned skin. His pendant, a teal blue crystal with a tiny silver orb dangling from each side of it, strung on black cord, stood out brazenly against his chest, drawing more attention to said part of his body than any other. The pants he had chosen were black dress slacks, those of which you would see dignitaries parading around in when they had important business to attend to, and his shirt was left hanging over the top button and zipper. A jacket of black leather, hanging to just a little longer than his waist, was left open like his shirt to show off his upper torso, but still clung to his arms and upper body enough to give off his lean figure. Naruto's choice of shoes was the most flamboyant out of the entire combination, however, being high rise kicks of bright orange and black. He also had a sash-like piece, looking much like a karate black belt, wrapped around his forehead to keep his blonde hair from his face, showing off the long markings on both of his cheeks that closely resembled whisker marks.

Sakura glanced at him with annoyance flickering in her green eyes, only a moment or so after he had let out a huff of indignation. "Naruto, you are such a child."

"I am NOT." Naruto paused. "Sai is though."

Sakura shook her head. "No, both of you are ridiculous! Why do you insist on irritating each other all the time!"

Neither boy answered, leaving the pink-haired woman to growl lightly as she took up her purse from at her ankles, which were bare due to the strappy, open-toed heels she wore on her feet. She too was dressed for the occasion, wearing a pair of high-rise dress pants of navy blue, a white blouse with loose short sleeves, a lacy blue tank top beneath that, and her black heels. Her nails, both on her fingers and toes were a deep teal, and she wore a silver anklet on her right leg. Her hair, however, was let loose and hung elegantly around her shoulders.

Silence befell the vehicle for the first time since leaving the Haruno manor, every occupant finding not a word to say to the others. The light then turned green, and the driver pulled further toward the restaurant. As they drew closer, a line became visible, and Sakura frowned, the expression marring her pretty features.

=(x)=

"Naruto, why, out of all times, did you choose to come to the restaurant _now_?"

Sasuke glanced momentarily out the window, eying the line with disdain before returning his attention to the pink-haired heiress.

Naruto lifted his hands defensively, eyes falling closed. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't think it would be this busy!"

Sakura shook her head, her hair swishing around her head like feathers. "Seriously, Naruto. This is ridiculous. Endoresu needs not only a reservation, but a reservation made over three months _in advance_!"

Naruto exhaled, glancing at Sasuke pleadingly, though only his eyes gave off that he was asking for help.

"You're on your own here, dobe," Sasuke replied decidedly, glancing once again out the window. The SUV was now pulling up in front of the large, classy building, the line being very closely likened to that of the usual turn out at award ceremonies for celebrities, or famous fashion shows. Of course, he had never attended the latter, but the former was more commonly allowed...or forced, whichever way one would like to look at it. It helped, somewhat, that Karin was very close with some of the well known singers and song writers of Japan.

Giving his head a firm shake, he returned his attention to the conversation, realizing then that the door was being opened, and Sakura was climbing out of the vehicle with a grace well learned. It took a few seconds once she had left for him to become conscious of the fact that he was staring...thanks to one loud-mouthed Namikaze heir.

"Got the hots for Sakura-chan, teme?" the blonde asked with raised eyebrows, his expression screaming the obvious. He shifted to the next seat over in preparation to leave the vehicle.

Sasuke snorted with disgust at the possibilities it presented to his mind, moving as well closer to the exit. "No."

"You sure act like you do," Naruto muttered accusingly, setting one foot out of the SUV. Sai followed him as soon as the blonde left the compartment, Sasuke bringing up the rear of the entourage. The driver closed the door behind them, walking around to the driver's side, and drove off.

Naruto stretched a little as he eyed the crowd through one eye. "So...a line up for a place that takes reservations? Isn't that a bit weird?"

Sakura shouldered her purse, shaking her head. "This restaurant is owned by a man by the name of Oshikakeru Ranzu, a world famous chef who not only owns a chain of five star restaurants that rivals your family in wealth, but also owns his own film studio where he teaches his own cooking show and allows other celebrities to get out there with their programs as well."

Naruto blinked at her, eyes slightly wider than normal.

Sakura glanced at him with confusion. "What?"

The blonde was silent a moment more before scowling quite dramatically. "That bastard is our rival?"

Sakura stared at him for another few seconds, and then exhaled with annoyance. "Out of everything I just told you, that's all you got out of it?"

"I'm going to flay that guy so he doesn't out-rich my family!"

"You may want to be a bit quieter around here," Sai pointed out cheerfully, though the cheer was fake, as it always was.

Naruto shot him a harsh glare, practically growling with anger toward the owner of the restaurant, who he'd never even met before.

Sasuke let out a sigh, shaking his head. He was all too used to Naruto's antics, having grown up with the boy, and glancing at Sakura, he knew she understood his agony. Judging by her reaction, however, she had dealt with it far more than he ever did. Better her than him, he thought. And then his conscience began to step in, and he found it difficult to think of anything but pity for her, for having to put up with Naruto all those years as he probably had.

The pink-haired woman folded her arms just below her chest, fixing the blonde with a look. "Naruto, please. Stop trying to make a scene. We're stuck here now, whether we can get in or not, so let's at least try and come up with a course of action that doesn't involve insulting the owner and his staff here!"

Naruto merely glowered at her. "Sakura-chan, you're no fun."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she started toward the line. "Maybe not, but I'm realistic and practical. Now will you please get your ass over here so we can get into line?"

"Aww, I don't want to have to wait in a line," Naruto whined as he started toward her.

"Well, like it or not, we have no choice!"

"Why do we not just go somewhere else?" Sai suggested brightly.

"No way!" Naruto objected. "We're here now, and I want to find out how good this food is, now that I know this Oshikamero Pansy person is my rival. I need to see how good that bastard is!"

Sakura exhaled once more. "Naruto, his name is _Oshikakeru Ranzu_. Be polite, at least, please! I know you were taught to be!"

Naruto shook his head. "I'll talk to the bastard if I have to!"

Sakura would've slapped her forehead if she weren't out in public. But she didn't, and instead, closed her eyes whilst pinching the bridge of her nose with frustration. "You're making this increasingly difficult..."

Sasuke offered a 'hn' in agreement.

Naruto didn't seem to listen. He kept going on about plans to get inside without a reservation or waiting in line. It took him a good twenty minutes before he came up with something tangible, and as soon as he had, he grinned maniacally. "Hey, Sakura-chan. Are you hungry?"

Sakura glanced at him warily. "Yes. Why."

Naruto then turned to Sasuke. "How about you, teme?"

Sasuke merely exhaled with exasperation.

"I figured you were!" Naruto chuckled a little, rubbing his now flexed hands together with a glimmer of deviousness in his liquid blue eyes.

"Naruto, what are you planning...?" Sakura asked quietly and carefully.

The blonde glanced between Sakura and Sasuke several times over before stating, "I have a plan."

=(x)=

"This looks like a good place," Sakura announced loudly, Naruto leading her down the street with an arm around her shoulders. She had promised to kill him later, should he get frisky.

"_Endoresu_?" Naruto muttered, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Haruno-hime," once again, this was said rather loud. "It's reservation only; three months in advance!"

Sakura pouted prettily, stopping the two as they drew closer. "Oh, but, Naruto..."

"We're not on a first name basis yet, Haruno-hime," the blonde replied playfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sakura said with a realized gasp. "Namikaze-kun...can't we try to get in?"

At this point, while Sakura was pouting at Naruto, and the blonde was looking down at her with a solemn expression, the security, greeters, and host at the door were looking at them with curious expressions, the guests in the lines now transfixed on the blonde and rosette.

As Naruto began to speak once again, Sasuke looked on with a certain form of envy in his otherwise listless gaze. It should've been him taking Naruto's place; he had to win the Haruno girl over, after all, otherwise the plan wouldn't work. And then he really would be in deep shit.

"I'm sorry, Haruno-hime," Naruto stated apologetically, staging the perfect dignitary. It completely went against his character, and Sakura had to force herself not to laugh at the seriousness on his face.

Sakura sighed with disappointment, dropping her sea green gaze to the ground. "It's not your fault..."

Sasuke took this opportunity to join the two of them, Sai following at his side.

"Why so sad, ugly?" Sai asked tonelessly.

Sakura glared at him briefly before releasing a dramatic exhale. "I want to go to lunch here, at _Endoresu_, but Namikaze-kun says we cannot because of the lack of our reservation. I'm so hungry, and we're right here, and the food smells so good..."

Sasuke glanced at the restaurant doors, blinking slowly, carelessly, as the host caught his eye. The man with short cropped hair, a well trimmed moustache, and a fine vest over his uniform, rounded the check-in booth and began toward them. Sasuke started over, halfway, to save him the trouble.

"Is something the matter, Uchiha-sama?" inquired the host.

Both Sakura and Naruto quit their staged banter, turning their surprised glances in Sasuke's direction as the raven-haired man greeted the host with a firm handshake.

"My companions and I request a table."

"Ah, but, I regret to inform, we are all booked up until further notice..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a little. "Then allow me to speak with your superior."

The host swallowed visibly, turning around and leading Sasuke toward the booth. Once there, he reached around underneath, picking up a corded phone. The number was put in, and he had a brief discussion with the receiver before passing it to the Uchiha.

"_Now what is this I hear about your just showing up and demanding a table, Uchiha!"_

"You should be used to it now, Ranzu."

There was a brief chuckle on the other end, but it wasn't at all out of joy. _"Young man, this is a fine establishment. Patrons make reservations months in advance, wait in line for sometimes hours at a time, and then proceed to pay good money for their food. As I can tell, there is already a line formed out front. If you want into my establishment, you'll wait like every other person here."_

Sasuke exhaled, shaking his head a moment. "Do I need to remind you who supplied the funds for your thriving business to flourish?"

Silence lit the other end.

"I didn't think so. Get us a table; no, better yet, get us an event room."

"_You are very fond of making things difficult for me, aren't you, Sasuke-san."_

Sasuke smirked. "Perhaps."

"_Give the line back to my host!"_

Sasuke did so without another word, allowing the host to exchange brief conversation with Ranzu. During this time, he glanced back at the others, noting with great pride the admiring expression one Haruno Sakura gave in his direction.

Naruto stalked over then, hand now gripped around the pink-haired woman's with no sign of letting go anytime soon, as he dragged her along with him. "You didn't tell me you were this influential, teme!"

Sasuke shrugged, shifting his gaze back to the host as he set the phone down.

With a sigh, the man gestured to one of the servers at the door. "Event room under the name Uchiha, table for...?"

"Four."

"Aa." The host stepped up behind the booth, exhaling dramatically once more as the patrons around the entrance, the ones waiting in line, began to shout unpleasant words. Oh, this would be fun to quell.

"Follow me, Uchiha-san," the server, a woman with long violet hair and false eyelashes, stated casually, though the tone of her voice insinuated that she took a liking to the dark-haired man. She pushed open the door with a manicured hand, gesturing the entourage through.

Sakura began to whisper to Naruto regarding something, but despite his incredible hearing, Sasuke couldn't make out a word of it. He frowned a little, instead focusing his gaze on the woman in front of him. She was pretty...in a genetic sort of sense, anyway. She was like any of the other women he had seen throwing themselves at him; long hair, fake lashes, large bosoms enhanced by technology, a sway in their stride. It was these particular women that infuriated him. Karin had always been one like them, which was perhaps one of the reasons he could never return her affections.

With a flicker of the Sharingan, red and black appearing for but a split second before relinquishing, the Uchiha tuned out everything around him.

(x)

"Naruto," Sakura whispered, walking closer to him so she could keep her voice down, "could you let go of my hand now please?"

Naruto glanced down at her a moment, blinking. He then smiled, leaning toward her cheek. "But, Sakura-chan," he whispered with equal quietness, "we have to make this believable. We're lovers, remember?"

Sakura scowled. "Just so we could get in, baka."

Naruto frowned dramatically. "But Sakura-chan."

Sakura shook her head, pulling her hand from his grip. "We can always stage a falling out just as easily."

The blonde looked crestfallen as he shoved his own hands into his pockets, gaze glued to the ground as they proceeded to walk through the restaurant.

The pink-haired woman sighed, running a hand through her long tresses. She took this moment now to look around the restaurant, finding herself in awe of the decor and the atmosphere. It was definitely high class, living up to its name in wealth of furnishings, and people everywhere dined together wearing fancy clothes and bright jewels. She made out a few or so people looking in their direction, recognizing who they were. It was comforting, but unsettling, all at once.

The server broke her from her reverie once they arrived at a pair of mirrored double doors. She picked up the four menus from at the side of the doors and then pushed them open, standing at the left to gesture through.

Sasuke was first to enter, ignoring stoically how the woman watched his every move. He assumed the first chair, placing his elbows on the table's surface, hands clasped together, while he rested his chin atop.

Naruto and Sakura came next, the blonde taking residence beside Sasuke, while the rosette found her place across from the Uchiha. Sai sat on her left, and once they were seated, the doors closed. The woman approached the table, passing menus to each of them, though spent a great deal more time lingering at Sasuke's place.

"My name is Arashi, and I will be your server this evening. If there's anything, anything at all, that I can do for you, Uchiha-san," she flipped her hair flirtatiously, voice low and seductive, "don't hesitate to let me know."

Sasuke merely closed his eyes. "Hn."

Arashi frowned slightly before shifting her calculating gaze about the table. "Namikaze-san, I didn't realize you were accompanying Uchiha-san."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No one ever does. Bastard teme."

The woman's laugh was higher pitched; she was giggling at what he had spoken. "Can I get any of you gentleman a drink?"

Sai had already begun to peer at the menu when she made the inquiry, and he gave her one of his faker than fake smiles. "A cup of sake."

"Give me one of those too," Naruto agreed, now opening his menu.

Arashi took a notepad out of her vest pocket – she was wearing a white blouse, a short black skirt, stiletto pumps, and a black vest – and began to write this down with a pen. "Two cups of sake..." She glanced at Sasuke once more. "And for you?"

"Gin with lime," the Uchiha replied shortly.

Arashi nodded, smiling brightly. "I'll get those for you right away, Uchiha-_kun_!" And without another word, she left through a door on the other side of the room.

Sakura frowned. "What am I? Invisible?"

Naruto looked up at her, blinking with surprise. "You didn't want anything to drink, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura growled a little, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "Apparently not, considering she didn't even ask. This is why I hate going out with you guys! I get ignored because you're all too damn good looking." With a huff, the rosette lifted her menu as well, surveying the meal options. "Knowing my luck, she won't ask if I want anything to eat, either."

"Don't say that," Naruto said quietly. "The teme probably just blinded her with his Uchiha-ness."

Sakura glared at him, the same look mimicked by said Uchiha. The blonde shrunk under the intensity of their gazes, whipping his attention back to his menu.

(x)

Sasuke turned his gaze then to Sakura, regarding her carefully a moment. "What did you want to drink."

Sakura, still scowling, looked at him with slight surprise. "Why. I don't need you ordering for me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked, unaffected by the sting of her words. "You'd rather go hungry? I thought you were the one who was starving."

The rosette's eyes narrowed fractionally before she exhaled. "Fine. Strawberry margarita, on the rocks."

"You and your fruity drinks," Naruto muttered with a chuckle. Sakura glared.

Sasuke found it rather entertaining, watching them bicker back and forth. It was entirely unnecessary, considering they acted like children when they did so, but regardless, it was still amusing.

The door in the far side opened once again, though a different woman came into the room. She had soft brown curls framing her face, her long hair twisted into a tight knot at the back of her head. Compared to Arashi, she seemed much more concerned with what she wore and who she wore it for, but the light blush dusting her cheeks gave off her intentions rather well.

"Here are your drinks, Uchiha-san, Namikaze-san," the woman announced, though her voice was quiet and somewhat wavering. She set the tray of drinks on the table, passing the sake to both Sai and Naruto, and then the gin to Sasuke. The lime wedge was poised perfectly on the side, and she took special care with passing it to him. "C-can I get you anything else?"

Sasuke unfolded his hands, resting the one on the table while he took up his drink in the other. "Strawberry margarita, on the rocks for my..." he glanced at Sakura thoughtfully a moment.

As if feeling his scrutinizing gaze, Sakura looked up, their eyes locking momentarily. Obsidian bore into sea green, and for a moment, everything else melted away.

"For your...?" the woman asked quietly, patiently.

Sakura was the first to tear her gaze, her attention turned to the woman. "Acquaintance. I'm his acquaintance."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly with frustration at her choice of wording. The waitress, on the other hand, didn't seem all that upset, even smiling a little more.

"I'll get that right away, sir." She dipped her head and left the room, leaving them in silence once more.

"Acquaintance." Sasuke shook his head. "That's the best you could do?"

Sakura threw her hands up. "Well, what was I supposed to say? That's all we are."

The Uchiha shook his head, returning his gaze back to the menu. Silence befell the group then.

Within the next hour, they had been served by numerous women, and even some of the male servers as well, Sakura finally pleased with attention. It seemed that every employee in the establishment was now occupied with the party under the Uchiha name, the group treated with utmost priority.

The rest of the restaurant, however, was quite a bit different. Not a single server made their rounds about the dining room, and the patrons were growing impatient and unruly. The host at the front was alerted about this by one of the security at the doors, and he nearly had a heart attack when he was forced to call his superior to take control of the situation.

It took another twenty minutes, and many of the more regular customers had already up and left by this time. The dining room was three quarters empty, the remaining patrons complaining heavily when they saw Ranzu enter. He, however, had his own agenda. It took all a matter of two minutes for him to cross the room and throw open the doors of the Uchiha room. The sight that greeted him made him rather frustrated.

An entire buffet had been set up at the far side of the room, Naruto situated over at the edge at the current moment whilst deciding what he wanted to eat. Sai was eating peacefully at his own place, the only one sitting properly. Sasuke was attempting to eat without any interruptions, but it seemed like every woman in the establishment was fighting for residence at his side. Sakura had it very much the same way, though she was speaking amiably with the help. All in all, the sight did not please the owner, well, mostly.

"Uchiha!"

The entire room went silent, and Sasuke glanced over casually, leaning back on his chair a little. "Hn."

"What the hell are you doing to my restaurant?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Don't know. You tell me."

Ranzu growled with frustration before shifting his gaze to the pink-haired Sakura. "Haruno-san," he greeted, moods changing almost instantly as he approached her with the utmost civility.

Sakura smiled in return, rising from her chair to offer a hand. "Oshikakeru-san. A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance!"

Ranzu's lips twitched a little in the corners. "Please, call me Ranzu. And the feeling is mutual, my dear."

Sasuke scowled. Ranzu was at least ten, if not twenty years Sakura's senior. He had no reason, or right, to seek her out as conversation material. "What do you want, Ranzu? We're doing as every other patron is; eating our meals."

Ranzu released Sakura's hand, shifting an unimpressed look to the dark-haired man. "Perhaps, but you've commandeered every server in this establishment. The majority of my other customers have already left. Do you know how much money you've lost me?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Apparently, we're more important."

Sakura glared at him. "Ignore him."

Ranzu turned back to her.

"We will fully compensate you for what you have lost. Or at least, _I'll_ make sure you are compensated."

"How very noble of you," Ranzu replied with a handsome smile.

Sakura would've rolled her eyes had she not deemed it rude. "Would you prefer cash, or a cheque? I can present you with either."

"Sakura..." Sasuke warned. Naruto and Sai both looked over inquisitively.

Ranzu took her hands in his. "How about your time, Haruno-hime."

Sakura bit her lip. "Well...I wasn't really meaning that sort of compensation..."

"But it is a form, and it saves you a pretty penny," Ranzu reasoned.

Her green gaze glanced sideways at the wall. She hadn't really intended to give him that impression, for he was so much older than her, but it just happened that way regardless.

"Well?" Ranzu lifted a hand to brush some hair from her face. "How does Saturday at six sound? I'll pick you up from your manor."

"I..."

"She's not interested."

Ranzu scowled as Sasuke left his place, wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist and drawing her away from the man. "And how would you know this?"

"She's busy Saturday," Sasuke responded coolly, taking a few steps from the man. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be going." He wasted no time in pushing out the doors, Sakura still held snugly against his person, and made for the exit.

Sai and Naruto set down their own plates, darting after the Uchiha swiftly. It was only a matter of moments before they had caught up, and the blonde-haired loud mouth was trying to convince Sasuke to let go of Sakura. He didn't listen.

(x)

Ranzu watched them vanish around a corner, shifting his glare back to the table they had occupied, and the great mess that was left in the party's wake. He grumbled a moment about the unfeeling Uchihas, and then began to order the servers to clean things up. Before anyone made a move, Arashi stepped forward.

"Oshikakeru-sama..." she began. He scrutinized her before giving her permission to speak. She continued. "They didn't pay for their meal."

There was a moment of silence before the man's outburst. The entire block could hear him shouting and swearing, cursing the Uchiha name and ordering the security to chase them. He _would_ get his compensation.

(x)

"Uh...Sasuke? Are you sure that was such a good idea to just up and leave like that?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sasuke didn't answer. His gaze was set on their path instead. They were just about to round a corner when the shouts filled the air.

"There they are! Follow them!"

All four looked behind them. Sasuke's eyes narrowed while Sakura's widened. Naruto scowled and Sai just smiled.

"We've got to go," Sasuke announced then. He released Sakura's waist, grabbing her hand in his tightly before making a run for it. He was swift, and it took a great deal for her to keep up, especially in the heels he had seen her wearing.

"Teme! Didn't you pay the bill?" Naruto demanded as he caught up beside them. Sai followed suit.

Sasuke glared at him. "We just left. There was no need to pay for that."

"But they spent so much time with us!" Sakura protested.

Sasuke ignored her. He instead turned his focus on finding them a hiding place.

"This was such a bad idea..." Naruto exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Yes, but it was your idea," Sakura retorted.

"Hey, you're the one who was hungry!"

"Yes but you were the one who chose Endoresu and so conveniently FORGOT that they only take reservations and long waiting periods!"

"It's not all my fault, Sakura-chan!"

"But if you hadn't gotten us into this mess-" she was abruptly cut off as Sasuke tugged her down another street, ducking swiftly into the stairwell of an abandoned building. It was narrow, and unless one looked hard enough, anyone hiding in the shadows would be easily missed.

Naruto and Sai piled in after them, the blonde inching in behind Sakura while Sai ducked down at their feet, successfully pushing Sakura off-balance. However, thanks to the boys around her, she managed to stay still.

The guards and servers that had been trailing them, skidded around the corner, taking off down the street, yelling and hollering as they soon found themselves lost in a large crowd.

Naruto peered precariously around the corner, watching for any sign of the men. Thankfully, they weren't going to be returning anytime soon, which gave the heirs and heiress a few moments to relax.

They then all burst out laughing, save for Sai who just smiled, and Sasuke who merely smirked.

"Did you see that? We totally outran those bastards! One for team Namikaze, zero for team Endoresu!" Naruto punched the air victoriously.

"Yes, well, let's celebrate once we get back to my place," Sakura suggested, still chuckling. "They could be back any minute, and I still need to call the driver to pick us up."

Sasuke offered a 'hn' of agreement as he attempted to shift from his position.

Sai moved out of the way to allow the Uchiha to do so, but unbeknownst to him, he was anchoring the Haruno heiress in place. Now that he had moved, she became acutely unbalanced, and Naruto's then movement didn't help either.

Sasuke started to leave the alcove, but just before he stepped out, Sakura let out a squeak of surprise – unable to catch herself from falling in time – at which point he turned to glance at her. His eyes went wide the next moment as one Haruno Sakura fell on top of him. Thanks to his position, the two didn't fall over, but that was the least of the Uchiha's current worries.

"Teme! What the hell are you doing?"

Sai tipped his head. "It is apparent that they are pressed up against each other, Dickless. Their lips are connected, and they both look funny."

Naruto glared at him, then whipping his gaze back to the other two.

Sakura was frozen in place, eyes equally as wide as the Uchiha's, though hers were then reflected by the blush that now occupied her pretty cheeks. The kiss that they were currently sharing sent tingles down her spine and raised hairs on her arms. His lips were soft and practiced, but not at all commanding. She figured this was because she had caught him off guard.

"Teme! Stop kissing Sakura-chan!"

The two split apart immediately, Sakura averting her gaze as she sucked her lower lip into her mouth, biting it nervously. She pushed her hair behind her ear, not once wanting to look at Sasuke.

He, on the other hand, was currently occupied with running a hand through his hair, eyes closed, whilst trying to process what had just occurred. He felt the warmth that rushed through his entire body at their close proximity; it was one he had never once felt with Karin, no matter how many times he allowed her to kiss him for appearance's sake.

"Why the hell did you kiss her?" Naruto demanded the dark-haired man then, throwing his hands up in the Uchiha's face. "She's way out of your league, Sasuke!"

Sasuke reopened his eyes, glaring at Naruto with annoyance. "Dobe, get off your high horse."

Naruto returned the glare, the ferocity and anger between the two thick enough to cause the air to crackle around them.

"We should be going," Sai interrupted then.

Sakura was way ahead of him. She had her phone pressed to her ear, holding her hair out of her way with her other hand. After a few moments, she ended the call.

"Our ride will be here in about a minute or two."

Naruto nodded, approaching his childhood friend purposefully. He then began to speak with her in hushed tones, the result being a heated argument between the two. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

=(x)=

"Better be nice to her, Teme," Naruto warned as he stepped out of the SUV. "I'll know if you've done something to hurt her."

Sakura mentally sweat dropped at the idea of Naruto protecting her as he did. She took it in stride, however; Sasuke didn't want anything more than an acquaintanceship anyway.

"Hn, dobe."

Naruto glared, slamming the door shut behind him before starting up the walkway. The SUV began to move, pulling away from the sidewalk, and taking off down the road.

Silence claimed precedence as soon as the highway came back into view. Naruto had upheld the majority of the conversation both trips, and even Sai had offered his interjections here and there. But now, now that it was just her and Sasuke, Sakura was finding the silence uncomfortable.

Sasuke, on the other hand, just watched out the window, looking as cool and collected as always. It was somewhat intimidating.

The highway then gave way to foliage, and a lush forest that lined either side of the road came into view. The pink-haired woman knew exactly where they were, and she was sure Sasuke did as well, but she didn't voice the direction in the least. It would be a terrible conversation starter.

After another few moments, she finally couldn't take it. Her sea green gaze shifted to the handsome Uchiha, regarding him carefully. "So...was it really because of me that you were disowned...?"

Obsidian eyes, trait of the Uchiha family, turned on her, meshing with the exuberant green of her own eyes. For a moment, another silence prevailed, only this time, it was heated, and countless emotions were shared between the exchange. And then, he spoke.

"Yes."

"Oh..." Sakura dropped her gaze to her lap before shifting it back to the window. "I apologize...then."

Sasuke smirked slightly before glancing once again out the window.

More time passed, and before long, they were approaching the turn off to the Haruno manor. At this point, Sakura bit her lip, glancing at Sasuke once more. "Were you wanting to go back right away...?"

Sasuke looked at her, raising an eyebrow fractionally. He didn't know how to respond.

Estimating that he wasn't about to speak, Sakura added, "I-if you want to, we can, but...I was maybe wondering...if you wouldn't mind us going somewhere else first...?"

"Miss Haruno," the driver spoke then through the little window separating the two compartments. "Your father gave strict orders to get you straight home. You weren't supposed to leave without your bodyguards."

Sakura frowned at the mention of this. "I'm a grown woman, and can do as I please without needing Otou-san's hired help following me around every second of every day!"

The driver answered with a sigh. "I know it's not my place to argue-"

"Then don't!"

"-but we were all under jurisdiction to make sure you didn't leave the residence without guards. I assumed at first that Namikaze-san was your escort, but..."

"Don't turn down the lane when we reach it. Just keep going. There's somewhere else I'd like to go first," Sakura announced with a certain finality that meant the conversation was over.

The driver exhaled softly, nodding in reply. "Yes ma'am."

The Haruno heiress sat back in her seat once more, leaning against the soft leather as she turned her gaze out the window.

"Where are we going," Sasuke asked blankly, fixing Sakura with his gaze.

The smile she offered in return was the one he decided should only be reserved for him. A tight line that curved slightly on either end, plump pink lips exposed to perfection. It was intoxicating.

"You'll see," the woman responded, a light giggle escaping her lips as she returned her gaze out the window.

Sasuke smirked fractionally in return, following suit to watch the surrounding sights go by. He had seen only bits and pieces of the foliage around this road, and so it was an interesting concept baring witness to the specific details that made the Haruno land what it was.

The silence wasn't at all unsettling, and when the SUV came to a stop just off the side of the road, some forty-seven kilometres or so from the Haruno's driveway, right alongside a large field, Sasuke wouldn't complain.

Sakura stepped out as soon as the vehicle had stopped, pausing beside the open doorway to wait for Sasuke to exit as well. Once he had, she smiled that same smile once more, and then started swiftly into the middle of the field. The Uchiha felt no inhibition to follow, and so this is what he did.

The Haruno heiress had stopped maybe six meters into the meadow, hands clasped together in front of her chest as she stared up at the sky, the clouds floating listlessly across the great blue expanse. She took in a deep breath, and then fell to the ground, sitting comfortably on the soft peat. Her shoes were then removed, set aside with her purse.

Sasuke just stood beside her, surveying the clearing thoughtfully. After a few moments, he found himself sitting at the heiress's side while she reclined into the grass. Her pink hair was fanned out around her head, and her beautiful eyes were fixated upon the wisps of cirrus and cumulous. The only sounds that proceeded then were that of the breeze through the trees around the clearing, and the birds flittering through the air. All was peaceably silent, something he hadn't been witness to for a good few years at least. And it gave him time to think.

His obsidian eyes turned slowly to the sky, and brief thoughts about his father flitted across his memory. He remembered years and years ago, before Fugaku had become such a powerful man in the business world, taking time out of life to do similar things with his father. They would go to the summer house, and while Itachi would help Mikoto with the meals – he always liked cooking for some reason – he and Fugaku would step out onto the beach, taking their own time to enjoy the scenery. Fugaku had promised at the time that they would never be separated and that he would always love him. It had hit him hard when he found out his father had been killed, and by a Haruno no less. Hatred filled his heart once more, and he shut his eyes forcibly.

"Hey."

He would have started had he been any less a man. At the sound of her voice, all hatred vanished, replaced with that of a light flutter inside his body. He couldn't understand why this was, but chose to forget it for the time being. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura then, finding himself transfixed with her appearance.

"Are you okay...?" she asked him worriedly.

After a moment's hesitation, Sasuke sighed, lowering his head as he averted his gaze. "I'm fine."

"Are...you sure?"

Sasuke didn't respond to her question. He ran a hand through his hair, taking this moment to lie back in the grass beside her. A breath escaped his slightly parted lips as obsidian became hidden from view beneath pale eyelids. He then heard Sakura sigh beside him.

"I'm sorry about earlier..." she said quietly, sea green gaze scanning the sky. "I was off balance, and when Naruto and Sai moved, I fell onto you. I didn't mean to kiss you."

Sasuke's brow furrowed, his eyes reopening as he turned his head to look at her. From this angle, he received a pleasant view of her profile, and took notice of the slight twinkle in her eyes from the sun.

"I know you probably think I did mean it...but I didn't..." Sakura continued, reaching up with one hand to fiddle with her hair nervously.

Sasuke watched her for another couple minutes before turning his head yet again. "Hn."

Sakura bit her lip, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. "You can go back to the manor already if you'd prefer...you aren't required to stay out here with me."

Instead of answering her question, Sasuke chose to ignore it, replacing it with another, more imperative inquiry.

"What did you know of my father...?"

Sakura blinked with surprise, not sure how to answer that.

"Well...I knew that he was a very powerful man...he led a large company that sold weapons to the richest countries of the world, and fought for the opportunity that lesser communities could wield the expensive firepower as well. He funded wars, and he put ends to them with his company's inventions and findings."

To say he was blown away was an understatement. Sasuke never once expected anyone to think that way about his father. He always thought everyone in the city considered his father a monster. And to surprise him further, Sakura continued.

"He was a handsome man, and loved by a lot of people. He was faithful to his wife, and loved his sons very much. When Oji-chan created the Haruno Hogo building near Uchiwa headquarters, Fugaku-san was there to help him along, and get started. They became close allies, almost brothers, and kept a playful rivalry." The pink-haired woman cleared her throat before continuing. "But as soon as Fugaku-san became ill, things took a turn for the worse. He no longer loved his family, and spent more time sleeping around than he did leading his company. The board of directors in the Uchiwa No Buki company tried to take over, to lead the company out of the fast approaching bankruptcy, but your father wouldn't have it. He suddenly decided that Oji-chan was his enemy, and made it his job to tear my family's establishment apart."

Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"And," Sakura looked at him, "the rest is history."

Silence fell upon the two then as the Uchiha heir processed what she had said. He had known of his father's sickness, but had never anticipated that something like what she was saying, could've ever happened. She had to be lying; she just had to have been.

Sakura propped herself up on her elbows, glancing at him sympathetically. She contemplated offering him a comforting hug, something she knew from experience that helped someone when upset. But the move was risky, and she could end up getting hurt more than she could help. After another moment of debating, she leaned over him, small, fragile arms wrapping around his form as well as she could.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke said nothing, and did nothing. Sakura felt the rigidity in his muscles, the swift tensing of his entire body at the contact. Sensing the hostility beginning to roll off of him in waves, the pink-haired woman sat up entirely, combing her fingers through her long hair to prevent tangles, and then rose to her feet. "We should...go back now...I think."

The Uchiha didn't answer, and Sakura bit her lip. "You can stay here if you want. I'll just...head back on my own." She bent down to pick up her shoes and her purse, and once she had straightened, she turned around and started for the SUV.

It took another moment or two before Sasuke was standing and beginning after her, hands immersed in his pockets and hair falling into his face.

"Sakura."

The rosette froze, glancing at him over her shoulder with surprise at the informality in which he addressed her. "Yes...?"

He lifted his chin then and proceeded over to her, lifting a hand from his pocket in order to take one of hers in his. "I have something I want to show you."

A light blush dusted her cheeks as he took the lead, suddenly backtracking a little before taking an immediate left into the deeper reaches of the wooded grounds. They were putting more and more space between themselves and the SUV, and the Haruno heiress absently wondered what her father would think when he discovered the driver returning without them.

With a firm shake of her head, she set her inhibitions aside and allowed the pure exhilaration and excitement to fill her body. She had never before felt so alive.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of either of these franchises.**  
**Naruto © Misashi Kishimoto**  
**The Lion King © Disney**  
**Akarui, Rakuna, Akaroshi, Nadameru, and any other OC's © Me**

A/N: Mmmm it's getting farther along, whoop whoop! Any predictions as to where Sasuke's taking Sakura? 8D


	9. Chapter Eight

Sorry for the lengthy, stupidly long, wait. Hope to get Chapter 9 done soon too! WE WILL GET THROUGH THIS FANFIC!

**Based on The Lion King II: Simba's Pride**

* * *

**Borderlines – Chapter 8  
Year 2010; Tokyo, Japan **

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked the Uchiha heir as he continued to lead her through the woods. It was getting later, and the forest was darker the more they proceeded through. It was ominous and dark, and shivers crept all over her body despite her attempts to stifle her feelings of newly arisen fear.

Sasuke was silent as ever, saying not a word as he pushed back the umpteenth branch to get in his way, determined not to give away their destination. It was a long kept secret, one he was only sharing with her for knowledge's sake.

Finally, after a great deal more hiking and navigating through the dark foliage, the trees opened up to reveal a large clearing. The Uchiha paused, allowing the pink-haired woman to come up alongside him, admiring the puzzled expression which then took residence on her otherwise calm features.

"Where are we...?" Sakura couldn't help but ask as she surveyed the land before her. It was empty, the grasses overrun and littered with weeds, but the telltale signs of buildings in the farthest reaches were indication enough that where they stood had once been an illustrious estate. Confusion took precedence in the Haruno heiress's mind, and she glanced up at the dark-haired Uchiha curiously.

Sasuke himself had been observing the property, unsure of how to explain, and so he said nothing as he merely started onward, tugging her hand gently to coax her along with him. He was glad that she didn't retreat, and instead, followed now wordlessly at his side.

It took another few minutes before the two were standing before the large, overgrown building that was easily recognized as a main house. Whoever had lived here before had been very rich indeed, the main building easily rivalling the size of the Haruno mansion, and the grounds surrounding were far beyond extensive. Two smaller buildings, both still larger than the average family's home, were present in two separate directions nearby, one appearing to have been used as a guest house, the other, as a stable. Corrals and paddocks lay in separate portions of land alongside the stables, indicating that at one time, horses had been present here.

Finally, after another moment or two of silence between the two heirs, Sasuke began to speak.

"This is where we used to live...when my father was still well and healthy," the black-haired man stated, a sense of melancholic overtones in his voice. "When he loved my mother, and spent the majority of his free time with my brother and I."

Sakura's jade green eyes widened slightly, and she glanced at him with something akin to empathy in her eyes. "This is a beloved memory to you...this place..."

Sasuke merely nodded, his solemn gaze hardening slightly. "I hid the deed to this place, not allowing anyone to touch it. It still belongs to the Uchiha, belongs to _me_, and when all is said and done, I intend to fix it up myself."

Sakura withdrew her hand from his hold, gazing around the estate with a new light in her eyes. Recognition sparked when she took notice of the Uchiha crest, a red and white Uchiwa fan, printed just above where the main entrance would've been. She gingerly stepped forward, approaching the doorway, and ran her fingers over the decaying wood. A light giggle escaped her form, and she glanced back at him with a tender smile.

"It will take a lot of fixing to get this place back to its former glory, I'd imagine," she said.

Sasuke stared back at her, his hands now located in his pants pockets casually. He blinked his obsidian eyes, taking in the smile she gave him. It was that same smile, and he'd be damned if he said it didn't affect him.

His gaze shifted downward then, and the Uchiha cleared his throat. "It will, I know that."

"Why don't you get Naruto to help you?" Sakura suggested, pushing her hair over her shoulder as she turned to face him once more. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to."

Sasuke smirked, envisioning the exuberant blonde going about trying to fix different pieces of the home. After a light chuckle, he shook his head. "That Dobe couldn't even put a birdhouse together. I'm not letting him touch this place."

Sakura laughed at the thought. She had seen him try to make her a tree house at one point, but he had failed miserably and had left it to Kakashi and Genma instead. The older men knew no more about building than Naruto, and though it was entertaining to watch them squabble about the entire project, it was slightly disappointing. The entire tree house had turned out lopsided and unsafe. She was never able to play in it.

"He is fairly inept at building, I agree."

Sasuke nodded. "There's little he's actually good at."

The pink-haired heiress turned to survey the home once more, gaze softening and lips forming a steady line. "I'm sure he'd do some good here, but regardless, I think I'd like to see this place restored to its original glory. Maybe I could help too...?" She looked back at him, admiration shining in her eyes.

For a moment, all breath left him, the plan behind why he was wooing the Haruno completely vanishing from his mind. All focus was on just breathing. Sasuke swallowed then, and nodded his head. "I think I would like that."

A faint fluttery feeling lit Sakura's insides on fire as she realized the gravity in Sasuke's gaze that he now held on her. Her cheeks tinted a light rose, and after a moment of their gazes ever connected, she looked away shyly. She had never anticipated anything like this from the stoic Uchiha, never mind what he did to her body. He affected her in ways not even Naruto could succeed with, and she was hesitant when it came to the conclusion that, she actually rather enjoyed it.

=(x)=

The blonde-haired man known as the head of the Haruno household sighed. He was seated in his office, staring out the window that overlooked the front drive and yard, having seen Sakura leave earlier on that day with Naruto, Sai, and the Uchiha heir, but they had not yet returned and he was growing acutely worried for his daughter's safety. He had distinctly told her that she would not leave without an armed escort at all times, but apparently, deliberate disobedience was something she had inherited from him, and he currently was unhappy with that thought.

He didn't understand why she wouldn't take Hatake or Shiranui with her. Had it been him, security and protection would've been the first things on his mind, but then again, he was her father, and these were natural feelings for him.

Now that it was reaching well after eight in the evening, Akarui was beyond anxious at the notion that Sakura, nor Sasuke, had returned from their outing. Horrid thoughts crossed his mind, most surrounding the dream he had had that morning, as well as the mixed path that involved both the Haruno and Uchiha. Without further adieu, the man stood and left his office, making his way swiftly down the stairs.

(x)

Somewhere on the main level, in another room, several of the security staff were loafing about in the lounge. Ibiki and Anko were playing darts, taking turns to see who could hit the target with the most complicated throw, while Asuma and a few of the others sat around a roaring fireplace – despite the warmish weather – discussing the latest news surrounding the Haruno/Uchiha rivalry. At another table, Kakashi and Genma were busy playing poker, Tsunade and Shizune having joined them shortly after eight, the busty blonde housekeeper doing a terrible job of winning against the men.

"So things have been pretty tense up in Hogo," Genma spoke then, eying his cards expressionlessly as he fiddled with the senbon in his mouth. "I overheard that the Uchiha haven't been trying anything lately, and so everyone's anticipating an attack soon."

"You should stop meddling in the affairs of others and concentrate on your job," Tsunade returned snippily, glaring at her own hand.

Shizune nodded her agreement, then promptly called a fold. This left the two personal guards of Sakura, and the housekeeper.

Genma shrugged. "What can I do about it? I just overheard. Wasn't like I was eavesdropping or anything."

"You were eavesdropping," Kakashi drawled at his side, shifting his cards around in his hand.

Genma glared at him. "You're supposed to be my partner, Hatake. Stop siding with everyone else!"

Kakashi merely shrugged in return, reclining back in his chair until it was suspended only on two legs. He then promptly lifted his feet to rest on the table.

"Get your damn feet off the table, Hatake," Tsunade snapped, then grinning as she chucked another chip into the middle. "I raise you fifty, boys."

"Wait, we're playing for real money, right?" Genma inquired, glancing at the woman who had just raised the bet.

Tsunade gave a curt nod in response. "What else would we play for?"

Genma shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe we were playing strip poker?"

The housekeeper glared hotly at the man across from her, and he all but shrunk down in his seat.

"Alright, yeesh, don't get your panties in a twist." Genma exhaled, promptly placing down another couple chips. He then glanced at the lazy silver-haired man beside him. "You gonna raise?"

Kakashi did so but lazily.

When they had all finished with their bets and the like, Tsunade grinned that of a Cheshire cat, rising and slamming her cards down in the same motion. "Ha! Full House! I beat your asses this time!" She sat down again, crossing her arms over her ample bosom.

Genma raised an eyebrow, smirking then on his own. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I've got four of a kind."

Tsunade's jaw dropped, and a hovering cloud of depression suddenly fell upon the woman. She was terrible at placing bets, and anticipating whether she'd win or lose. Unfortunately, more often than not, her being the loser was the case.

Genma set his cards down, chuckling as he glanced at Kakashi, already reaching for the pile of poker chips. "Got anything to add, Hatake? Or have I just beat you both?"

Kakashi shrugged, sitting up until the chair was once more, four on the floor. He then set his cards down, resting his head languidly on his hand that was propped up by his arm. "Nothing special. Just a royal flush." His eye crinkled merrily, while beneath his mask, he was sure to be smiling.

Genma's eyes went wide, and he leapt up, immediately bending over the table, looking the cards over. "What the hell? How did you manage that?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Guess you both own me some money now, don't you?"

"You'll have to wait," Tsunade muttered spitefully. "I don't exactly have cash on me right now."

Genma rubbed the back of his head as he sat back down, nodding. "Neither do I. I'll give you a rain check though."

Kakashi shrugged, not at all preferable to waiting or not. So long as he got his money in the end, he'd be a happy man. That was all that mattered.

(x)

He had found very little staff working about the main floor in his walk, wondering absently why no one was at their post. He noticed only one of the security hanging about the front lobby, but other than that, no one had crossed his path in the last ten minutes. Thankfully, the cook was still in the kitchen, and more than happy to oblige in making him something to eat. He silently wondered, whilst eating, if Rakuna was just as worried about their daughter. He had been informed later that she was relaxing in one of their private sitting rooms, engrossed in reading a novel.

After his meal, his steps led him to the lounge where the jovial sounds of those enjoying themselves came into earshot. He heard Tsunade's exclamation that she'd won a game of poker with a full house, and then the surprised screeches from both Tsunade and Genma. His brow furrowed, and he entered the room, only then discovering that Kakashi had won their poker game, which was why the other two had reacted as they had. He assumed then that Shizune had called fold.

Upon his entrance, Genma shifted his gaze to the man, blinking with mild surprise. "Haruno-san."

"I wondered where the lot of you had gone," Akarui murmured, approaching the table to take a seat.

"Just relaxing a bit tonight," Kakashi informed, shrugging his shoulders as he counted up the money both his poker-mates owed him.

"Not much else to accomplish around the place, tonight," Tsunade agreed, arms still folded tight across her chest. She still looked rather displeased.

Akarui smirked a little. "So you're gambling?"

Tsunade snorted with disdain. Shizune nodded. Genma reclined in his chair as Kakashi had done previously, and the silver-haired man was still writing down the I.O.U's of his companions.

"So what brings you down to our domain tonight?" Genma asked then, studying the man curiously.

Akarui's smile faded. "I can't sit still for whatever reason. No matter how much I've tried, I cannot find peace with just relaxing in the sitting room, or just staying still regardless of the location."

"Does this have to do with Sakura?" Kakashi asked without looking up.

Akarui glanced at the man. "Is it that obvious?"

Genma offered a nod. "You only ever get this worked up and restless when it has something to do with your daughter, sir. If I may be so bold, you're probably overreacting. If she's with the Namikaze kid, she's in good hands. He'll take care of her; he always does."

"But the Uchiha went with them," Akarui stated.

"We knew that," Kakashi responded.

Akarui furrowed his brow. "You knew they all left?"

"Cheya. They were all training with Kakashi before they left," Genma put in.

"And you didn't tell me because...?"

Genma shrugged. "We assumed you'd watch them leave. You always seem to know where your daughter goes and who she goes with, whether or not someone tells you."

Akarui averted his gaze then, knowing it was true.

"Look, if you're that damned worried about her, why not just go find her? I'm sure the driver that took them has some information he can give you," Tsunade suggested harshly. "It's better than acting as if the world's ending just because she hasn't come home yet."

The Haruno head looked to her with surprise at the suggestion. "That...that might be a good idea then..."

Genma nodded. "Just to clear your head. Just try and be discreet about it, otherwise you'll have another tantrum to deal with."

Akarui stood then, offering a sharp nod of his own. "That's a good idea. I'll head out right away." He gave them his thanks then, before exiting the room swiftly, and vanishing down the hall.

(x)

Once the head of the Haruno Clan had left them alone, Genma shook his head mildly. "Does he ever take a break? It's no wonder the doctor foretold his early retirement."

Tsunade exhaled deeply, a pensive expression falling over her features. "The protective streak in that man borders on the obsessive. It's no wonder she left without either of you buffoons to watch her every move."

Genma returned the woman with an annoyed glare, while Kakashi seemed completely oblivious to the insult.

"Buffoons? Us? What gives you that idea!" Genma demanded haughtily.

Tsunade pushed herself up from her chair, heaving a heavy exhale. She turned away from the table, starting over to a cabinet where with one flick of her wrist, she had it open, and was choosing a bottle of liquor. "You act like a couple of monkeys on most occasions. If Sakura was my daughter, which on some occasions it feels like she and I truly are kin, I would not be entrusting the two of you with her life."

"Hey now, that isn't fair," Kakashi finally put in, lifting his head. His gaze was still languid and excruciatingly bland. "We take good care of Miss Haruno."

Tsunade glanced over at him, eyes narrowed dangerously as she pulled the cork on the bottle, then proceeded to take a lengthy swig of the alcohol.

"Uh…Tsunade-sama…." Shizune began, but the busty blonde paid no heed.

The bottle was removed from her mouth, Tsunade giving a satisfied smack of her lips. "Much better. Now, where was I?"

She returned to the table, reclaiming her seat amongst the men and her assistant.

"We're buffoons," Genma answered with a scowl.

"Ah, yes, buffoons." Tsunade chuckled a little to herself, taking another sip of her liquor. "Perhaps when Akarui returns from searching for the little missus, he'll have some sense knocked into that skull of his. If not, well, Rakuna and I will be having a little chat."

Genma and Kakashi simply shook their heads. Whatever this talk of theirs would be, the result would be less than fortunate for the head of the Haruno Clan.

=(x)=

The limousine pulled up by the side of the road, at a small rest spot close to the coastline. The driver came around to open the door, Akarui stepping out with a lengthy sigh. He had been many places within the limits of the city, but nowhere had he found his daughter. It was beginning to irk him, yet he had no further ideas of where to look.

When they had gotten back into the car, and on the road again, it didn't take long before the coastline had ebbed, and they soon were passing the bluffs, where the many open fields resided. It seemed casual enough, the drive, but as they passed a pullout, a familiar black SUV came into view. Akarui's eyes grew wide, and he turned in his seat as they passed, trying to make out the plate. His suspicions were confirmed; it was Sakura's.

He ordered the driver to stop and turn around, the man complying, and after Akarui's word, the car pulled up beside the other Haruno car.

The driver of Sakura's transport was nonetheless surprised, and a look of uncertainty overcame his features. A glance back to where the heiress had run off with Sasuke took place, before full attention was placed on Akarui.

Akarui stepped out of his car when it came to a full stop, and the driver approached.

"Sir, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my daughter; have you seen her?"

The driver pursed his lips, nodding. "Yes, I've seen her."

"Is the Namikaze boy here as well?"

"No, only your daughter and the Uchiha heir."

Akarui narrowed his eyes, his gaze drifting to the trees behind the car. "Do you know where?"

The driver hesitated, then nodded. "I think so…."

"Lead me there!"

In comply, the man locked the SUV, nodding to the other driver, whom had just stepped out of the vehicle, before starting off into the woods.

=(x)=

"Thank-you for showing me that place," Sakura murmured, fiddling with her pink hair. "I know how you want to keep it a secret."

Sasuke glanced at her, nodding slowly. "I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about it."

"On my honour as the Haruno heiress, I won't tell a soul," Sakura promised, turning and smiling at him.

The Uchiha couldn't help but smile in return, and, discreetly, took her hand in his.

Sakura looked down with reddening cheeks, but the smile that grew on her lips became softer. She gave Sasuke's hand a light squeeze, before turning her attention to the path in front of them. There was no doubt in her mind now, that he held similar feelings to her own.

=(x)=

"There they are."

Akarui shifted his attention to the edge of the clearing, eyes narrowing at the sight he took in. Sasuke, leading Sakura by the hand, both smiling and seemingly taken with the other. He had to put an end to it.

"Ready the cars; I'll be right there," the Haruno head announced quietly, tensing in preparation to apprehend them both.

The driver went quickly, though returned in mere minutes, just before Akarui could move.

"I thought I told you-"

"Your wife has arrived, sir," stated the driver, bowing politely at the waist.

Akarui whirled around, his expression displaying his question.

From behind the driver, stepped the elegant Rakuna, dressed in simple clothes and a fond smile.

"Hello, husband."

Akarui nodded in return. "What brings you here?"

"I heard about your troubles, and came to see what you were up to."

Akarui scowled, shaking his head. "Whatever I choose, you will not interfere."

"And what is it that you choose, hm?" Rakuna inquired softly, tipping her head to one side.

Her husband gestured to the scene unfolding before them.

Sasuke had paused in the clearing, presumably where they had been before, and he helped her sit without effort, before taking a seat beside her. Once they were side-by-side, he hesitantly snuck an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, and her head tilted to lean against him.

Rakuna watched on with the same smile, and a faint flicker of acceptance entering her eyes. "Yes. I see them. And?"

Akarui shook his head. "He is the son, THE HEIR, to the company run by our enemy! It would create such a scandal if they became involved!"

"As were we," Rakuna said softly.

Akarui was about to respond, but he was left with no words. A despondent appeal took over his façade, and he instead glanced back at the younger two in the field.

"My love, what I see down there is no different than when you courted me against my father's judgement. He despised you with a passion, yet you persisted. And look where it's gotten us today."

Rakuna stepped up beside him, chuckling softly. "Perhaps if you weren't so worried about your daughter, you would have time for other things? Dear, I haven't seen you much these past few days."

The man sighed in response, shaking his head before looking at his wife. "Yes, but I am protecting her!"

"From what I can see, she doesn't need your protecting anymore. Sasuke means her no harm, not from what I can see. And if he did, do you think Naruto would have let her be alone with him?"

He knew his wife was right. Akarui hesitated then before letting out a long sigh, shaking his head. "Naruto would have fought Sasuke himself to keep Sakura safe."

Rakuna nodded. "Why not let them be for now. And maybe once they return, you will get to know Sasuke? Then you can decide if he's worthy of being with our daughter, hm?"

"Alright, alright. You win, Rakuna." Akarui laughed a little, kissing her forehead gently. "I will leave them be for now. But, if she comes home alone and unhappy, there will be hell to pay for him."

Rakuna merely laughed. "That sounds good."

Akarui took her hand, drawing her close, then turned and started back to the cars.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of either of these franchises.  
Naruto © Misashi Kishimoto  
The Lion King © Disney  
Akarui, Rakuna, Akaroshi, Nadameru, and any other OC's © Me**

A/N: I apologize for my super late response. No excuses.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Based on The Lion King II: Simba's Pride**

* * *

**Borderlines – Chapter 9  
Year 2010; Tokyo, Japan**

The sounds of car engines revving filtered through the otherwise silent air, and though untrained ears would never have heard it, Sasuke did.

The young Uchiha glanced swiftly back over his shoulder, half expecting his mother to step out of the bushes at any given moment. But the sound merely hesitated, and then it began to fade, until it was nothing, hidden behind the light breeze that graced the field with its presence.

Sakura glanced at him, having noticed how tense he had become, and blinked her green eyes curiously.

"Sasuke…? Are you alright?"

Sasuke didn't answer, continuously scanning the treeline for any signs of his family. When, after five minutes, he was still greeted by none, he shifted his gaze to Sakura, studying her a moment.

"Sasuke…?"

He still did not respond, and after another moment still, his arm removed itself from the pink-haired woman's shoulders. Ignoring the stupefied gaze she returned to his movements, the Uchiha pushed himself up from the grass.

Sakura stared at him incredulously, blinking. "Sasuke, is something wrong?"

Only when he was standing, and a few feet away from the Haruno heiress, did he answer. He ran a hand through his hair, while the other found residence on his hip.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you move…?"

Sasuke glanced over at her, obsidian eyes expression, and emotionless. The confused look portrayed on her features made him sigh, and return his gaze to what lay before him, which evidently was metres of grass.

Sakura furrowed her brow, even more puzzled.

"You don't need to worry about why I stood."

"But something's wrong, Sasuke. Everything was fine until…whatever it was happened, and now you're acting strange." Sakura shook her head. "Please. You can confide in me."

After hesitating further still, Sasuke finally turned around, giving her a blank look, as if she meant no more to him than the next person.

"I've already said enough. If I say anymore, it would complicate things more than I would like."

Sakura gave him a, 'that's total bullshit' look.

When he still did not answer, Sakura's quizzical expression became frustrated. "Sasuke…don't you trust me? I'm capable of looking after myself, and you know this!"

"It has nothing to do with your capabilities."

"Then what does it have to do with, Uchiha Sasuke?!"

Sasuke merely sighed again, narrowing his eyes a little, as he, too, grew frustrated. The Haruno girl was different than what he was used to; the girls that easily relented when he told them to.

"Look, if you really want to know…" Sasuke heaved yet another sigh. "You have no idea what's going on in this world. You know very little about me, even. Sakura, I was sent to…." He trailed off.

Sakura's expression softened. "You were sent to…what?"

Hesitating yet once more, Sasuke finally shook his head. "Never mind. I have to be going."

Her eyes went wide as Sakura stared at him, once more in confusion. "But…why? I don't understand."

Sasuke ignored her mystification, beginning to walk away from where he had just been sitting, heading for the road. He walked past the heiress, hands slipping into his pant pockets, and proceeded up the embankment toward the trees, which inevitably led to the roadway.

Sakura remained sitting there, stupefied. When it was clear that Sasuke wasn't turning around, she bolted to her feet, feeling soft tears prick at her eyes, despite her desire to remain calm. She spun around, her cherry blossom tresses fanning out around her, until they fell back into place against her neck.

He was almost at the first tree trunk, a maple, when he heard her speak. Her voice was far softer, far more vulnerable than he expected it to be.

"But…Sasuke…wait. Please."

The raven-haired man paused briefly, before continuing on his way. He was not so weak as to change his mind, or his steps, due to a saddened young woman.

Sakura closed her eyes, the first tear escaping the confines of the pools at her lower lids, to stream down her cheek. "I thought…I thought I meant more to you than this…I thought we were…y'know…friends…maybe…maybe even more than that…."

It did nothing to slow his steps, just gave him the impression of her weakened nature. She was succumbing to a weakness that was entirely too unattractive to him. And yet, he still could not deny that he felt something, even just a smidgen, for her.

Sakura lowered to the ground, reclaiming her seat, though drawing her knees to her chest instead of how she had been sitting before.

The Uchiha stopped again, a few feet into the trees, and pressed a hand against the nearest trunk. He glanced briefly over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes once more before starting onward again. He had already made up his mind.

But, he got hardly very far before he hit his first obstacle.

Sasuke shifted his gaze to where he was going, but not quickly enough to sense the hurdle that had suddenly come before him, and he walked straight into it, quickly falling back to the ground. The Uchiha, now frustrated, glanced up to see what he had walked into, and his eyes narrowed further.

"Not walking away from Miss Haruno, now, were you? Not when she's so highly sought after. She would be in danger if you left her on her own."

The man that now stood before him was tall and dressed in an "old-aged ninja" sense. His hair was long, white, and unruly, tied back in a low ponytail, though the furious layers throughout were enough to make him appear more like a porcupine than a man. He wore geta on his feet, and carried around with him a large scroll or roll of paper even. Sasuke had no idea why that would be the case. Red markings took residence on his cheeks to his chin, looking like blood coming from his eyes, and a strange piece of metal resided on his forehead.

"Who are you."

The man grinned, the wart on his nose making it appear more like a smirk. "That's not what's important, kid-o. What's important is why you're leaving my god-child alone in a field where potential assassins could be hiding."

"Like you?"

The man scowled. "Hey now, that's not true. I am not an assassin."

"You look like one," Sasuke muttered, glancing sideways, trying to avert his gaze.

"This here is a traditional ninja's garb! Perfect for the sort of work I do!"

"Which is what, entertainment?" Sasuke smirked triumphantly, glancing back at him.

This man had had quite enough of Sasuke's retorts, and instead grabbed him by the arm, lifting him from where he sat on the ground, and started dragging him back to where Sakura was obviously crying.

It took a few moments before she realized that she was being approached, and after a hasty wiping of her tears, the pink-haired woman glanced backwards before blinking with surprise.

"Jiraiya…?"

The man with white hair suddenly grinned again, broadly, the action taking up the entire lower half of his face. "Hi, _Rosie_." A nickname.

Sakura rolled her eyes, pushing herself back to her feet, before glancing over at Sasuke. "What is…?"

"He was trying to get away, but I decided he needed to stay put; with you." Jiraiya released Sasuke's arm finally, only after he received a heated glare from the Uchiha.

Glancing at Sasuke, Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "Now that you're here, I'll be fine. He can go if he wants."

Sasuke looked away, mildly sheepish, not daring to take one move in comply.

Jiraiya glanced at him with an approving smile, then looked back to Sakura. "His job is to be here to look out for you, Miss Haruno. While he's here, anyway. But that's not important now. I came to invite the two of you along somewhere with me. You're both not busy, and I need a hand completing my next book. Lend a hand?"

Sakura glared. "What sort of help are we supposed to be giving you?"

Jiraiya didn't answer her question, and instead turned around, gesturing for them to follow.

The Haruno heiress continued to look entirely unimpressed, though with a huff of a sigh, began after him toward the trees.

Sasuke was the one who hesitated, watching them depart, debating whether or not to use this opportunity to slip away.

At the treeline, Jiraiya looked back, his smile fading when he noticed the Uchiha's reluctance. "Sasuke, come along before I report to Haruno-san about your leaving his daughter alone without an escort."

He felt like he was being blackmailed, and so with great reluctance, the Uchiha started to follow the other two.

Jiraiya smiled, then turned to start again for the road, while Sakura paused at the trees, waiting for the black-haired man.

"Who is this guy," Sasuke hissed under his breath when he reached her.

"I'm sorry you're forced to come along. Jiraiya, my god-father, is a little frustrating to deal with sometimes. And his books…well...they're not all that agreeable. If he wants us to be his inspiration…well…I won't be impressed." Sakura shook her head. "If you want to leave at any time, I will cover for you."

Sasuke shook his head. "_Jiraiya_'s right. If I return alone, your father will accuse me of things that aren't true. I'll…come along."

A small smile crept over Sakura's face, making her eyes sparkle, and she hesitantly reached over to take his hand.

The Uchiha tensed hesitantly but relaxed once he was used to the sensation of having her smaller hand in his. His fingers interlaced with hers.

(x)

The sounds of the carnival were joyous but deafening, and the lights flickered from every corner. Despite the late hour, the grand event grounds were abuzz with activity, people of all ages enjoying the vendors, the rides, and the attractions. It smelled of cotton candy, and deep fried food, while the sounds of rings circling bottles, and throwing balls hitting milk bottles filled the air. Screams from the roller coasters added to the already festive appeal, and clowns and mimes made their way through the crowds as sideline entertainers. At the very far back of the grounds was a grand circus tent, meaning there were even more events taking place inside with animals and trapeze artists, to name a few.

It had been many years since Sakura had been to a carnival, and it showed on her features as excitement coursed through her body. She tightened her grip on Sasuke's hand, and began tugging continuously in different directions.

Sasuke, however, had never been to a carnival, and he wasn't too sure if he was going to enjoy this experience. As it was, his personal boundaries were being tested by the bright young woman beside him.

"So, here're my thoughts," began Jiraiya, rubbing his palms together. "We'll walk around, see what they've got, maybe get some food and then go on a few rides. Then we'll head to the circus tent and watch the events. Got it?"

Sakura slowly narrowed her eyes. "What exactly are you looking for here? It's not a hot spring so you can't be peeping…and you'll be with us constantly…."

Jiraiya didn't answer as he took the lead, starting through the grounds.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke apologetically, then began after the older man, pulling Sasuke along with her.

They looked at vendors and rides, decided it was best to stay away from the food, and nearly got into a dispute with a mime, before coming across one attraction that was deemed…worthy of the moment.

Jiraiya brought them to a short line, a sign that said, '_Ai no Tochi_,' and a ride that looked none too exciting. The line consisted of mainly couples, and when called to approach, they entered a boat shaped like a cherry blossom, on a small river with a current. Violin music filtered from the dark abyss in which the current would take them.

Sakura frowned. "Jiraiya, really? Land of Love? You do realize that Sasuke and I aren't…we're not…!"

Jiraiya glanced at her with a smirk. "That's not what I see." His words were followed by a wink before he turned and started walking away.

Sakura proceeded to turn a lovely shade of pink, darker than her hair. She glanced at Sasuke, wondering what he was thinking about all of this, but he said nothing. He didn't even show that he was embarrassed or against the idea.

The line moved quickly, and within twenty minutes, the two heirs were at the front. Jiraiya was now nowhere to be seen, and hadn't yet returned from his disappearing act. This worried Sakura, causing her to glance around every few seconds.

"Next!"

Sakura started at the man's voice, but Sasuke acted for her, leading her to the boat in which they would sit. He allowed Sakura to step into the floating vehicle first, before following to take a seat at her side. They sat about a foot apart.

The attendants of the ride pushed the boat into the current, then turned to guide the next boat into the boarding bay.

Sakura looked back, watching the next couple step in, then returned her gaze to where this ride was taking them, swallowing a little harder, nervous.

She chanced a glance at Sasuke, who now held his arms crossed over his chest, seeming to ignore the situation entirely. Sakura wished it was that simple for her, but she couldn't just humour Jiraiya with this. It was too hard.

The tunnel quickly swallowed them into its belly, darkness overcoming their field of vision. The violin music was now long gone, having been the mood music for the lines, and now silence aided the darkness.

A light bout of panic settled into the heiress's being, but she stifled it, knowing Jiraiya would not have led them into a dangerous situation, nor would he have left her alone if he didn't think it was safe.

But Sasuke didn't know that, and the Uchiha began to act a tad uncharacteristic in this situation.

Sakura suddenly felt an arm around her shoulders, and her body being pulled more toward the man in the boat alongside her. When her thigh was pressed firmly against his, allowing no space between the two people, she knew he was holding her close. She figured out of paranoia being the reason.

The tunnel began to brighten toward a bend in the course, a soft pink and red light coming from the other side.

Sakura's heart began to beat a little harder, and she suddenly jumped when a song began to play over the intercom device.

Sasuke glanced at her momentarily, before the customary Uchiha smirk took over his lips. "Did that startle you?"

"No!" Sakura answered hastily.

Sasuke chuckled, flexing his fingers then placing them on her shoulder.

Sakura swallowed hard, her gaze drawn to his fingers, which held on with purpose.

The boat rounded the bend and they were bombarded with strobe lights of a variety of shades of red and pink, statues based on romance, and romantic scenes depicted from stories lining the waterway. The song now was a classical romantic melody; more violins but flute and the harp becoming prominent in the concerto as well.

Sakura observed all of this thoughtfully, sighing as she relaxed a little more into Sasuke's hold.

"I'm uh…sorry you had to be dragged along here, Sasuke…."

The Uchiha looked at her once more, thoughtfully this time, though shrugged his shoulders.

"It's better than having left."

Sakura whipped her attention to him with surprise, blinking repeatedly. "You…what? I thought…."

Sasuke didn't answer her, and instead, looked at her with a hard-to-read expression.

Sakura couldn't help but blush considerably, averting her gaze.

But Sasuke wouldn't have it, and used his free hand to tilt her chin up to him so he could study her features and look into her emerald hues.

The heiress was about to ask why he was doing such a thing, but had no time to even open her mouth before Sasuke had placed his lips over hers.

Sakura was surprised at first, but quickly got over the shock and melded her mouth to his. She shifted her position, enabling herself to wrap her arms around the Uchiha's neck.

=(x)=

Watching from behind the props was Jiraiya, snickering to himself a great deal as his feathered pen moved feverishly across his paper.

"I knew convincing them out here together was a good idea! This is going to be the best installment yet!"

Little did he know, that despite his quiet tone, Sasuke had still overheard his words and had seen the slightest traces of the perverted man's white hair. There would be hell to pay later, but for now, he was in his own paradise.

=(x)=

They broke apart long enough for breath, and for both to realize the end of the tunnel was just up ahead.

Sasuke slid away from her, resuming his former place on the side closest to their exiting point, while Sakura hastily fixed herself up. Her lips were kiss-swollen, but other than that, she was able to make herself look as if nothing had happened at all.

The tunnel gave way to the carnival lights quickly thereafter, and within two minutes after that, the boat had stopped. An attendant held it close to the exit path, allowing first Sasuke, and then Sakura, to leave the small flotation vehicle before passing it on to the next in line.

Both Uchiha and Haruno said nothing as they made their way up the path, walking with a foot between the two of them, neither feeling inclined to speak.

When they reached the end of the path, Jiraiya was already coming toward them, grinning a little too much for a man enjoying a carnival. Then again, this _was_ Jiraiya.

Sakura's smile fell when she saw him, and an accusing look took over her features.

"Well, did you have fun?"

"I suppose," Sakura mumbled, not about to let on as to what happened on this ride. Then they'd never here the end of it.

"Good, good. I found some very helpful…_inspiration_ for my next book." Jiraiya chuckled lightly.

Sakura shuddered then shook her head. "I _don't_ want to know."

"I wasn't about to tell you anyway," Jiraiya replied blandly. He looked to Sasuke then, giving a questioning expression when he noticed the glare. "Something the matter?"

"Hn," was all the Uchiha responded with.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow then shrugged in return. He spun on his geta heel and started back the way he came. "Well, onward to the circus tents, hm?"

Sakura shook her head and started after the crazy old man, Sasuke taking up residence at her side. Only this time, much closer; enough to take her hand gently in his own. The heiress couldn't help but smile.

(x)

"Thanks for taking us to the carnival, Jiraiya. Even _if_ the only reason was for your research," Sakura stated, shaking her head fiercely.

Jiraiya chuckled, shrugging as he had been doing much that evening. "When I see an opportunity, I seize it young lady. Something you should do more of."

Sakura shook her head again.

The car pulled to a stop near the front doors, one of the house hands quick to open the door, allowing first Jiraiya, then Sasuke out of the vehicle. Sasuke offered his hand to the pink-haired woman behind him, giving a half-smirk as she placed her porcelain fingers in his palm.

"Thanks," she whispered quietly, smiling a little. A light blush tainted her cheeks.

The doors opened upon their appearance out of the car, and Akarui was suddenly in the doorframe.

"Jiraiya-san! What brings you to my home at this hour?" The Haruno head asked curiously.

"Just finishing some business; I took your daughter and her brooding companion out for a little fun," the white-haired man stated cheerily.

Akarui gave him a sour look.

"Don't worry," Jiraiya assured. "We went to the carnival."

Akarui merely shook his head in response, stepping aside so the tall man could enter the home. His attention then turned to the younger two, and his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

Sasuke led Sakura to the door, pausing just under the cover of the balcony above.

"Thank-you, Sasuke," Sakura murmured softly, giving him an affectionate smile. She glanced hesitantly at her father, before leaning up to place a chaste kiss on the Uchiha's cheek.

Sasuke never let his eyes stray from hers, and only when she bid him goodnight, and left his side did he realize he was under the scrutiny of her father. His expression returned to its general blank appeal.

The two were now left alone at the door, the driver of the limousine having taken it down the drive and toward the garage already, and it took a few moments before Akarui took a breath. His own face relaxed and a light smile lit his masculine features.

"Why don't you come inside and join us. We're about to start a round of poker amongst all of us," offered he, extending his hand toward the inside of the house. "Besides, the guest house is now deemed unliveable at this time. There was a pipe leak."

Sasuke was a little bit suspicious of the offer at first, and found himself hesitating. He cast a fleeting glance about the property, and in doing so, thought he caught sight of one of his family spies. He studied the area briefly before giving his head a firm shake and returning his attention to a now puzzled Akarui.

"I suppose if there's no other option," Sasuke murmured, dipping his head a little.

Akarui nodded as well, inclining his head toward the main hall. Sasuke finally stepped inside, and Akarui closed the door behind them.

=(x)=

Karin held the binoculars to her glasses-covered eyes, glaring at the sight that unfolded before her. First, because Sasuke had allowed that pink-haired wench to kiss him – _him!_ Uchiha Sasuke. _Her_ fiancé! – which had already set her rage meter above average. But then, even after they had been left alone, Sasuke had done _nothing_ in accordance to their plan. Nothing! Akarui had been alone and left defenceless at that time, as from what she heard, the guards and house workers were all in some other room preparing for a round of poker.

She lowered the binoculars, unable to contain her rage further as she dropped down from the tree branch. The door had just closed to the manor, and seconds later, the door to her car shut as well. She told the driver to get moving.

No more than ten minutes later, the car was pulling up outside the Uchiha household, and she was quick to desert the vehicle in order to bring the ground-breaking news. The door opened and she was let inside, and with quick feet, she was soon entering the sitting room where Mikoto was found conversing to Orochimaru about their plans.

Both adults lifted their attention, surveying her with curiosity and confusion, before Mikoto stood and gave her a level gaze. "Karin…?"

"Sasuke's betrayed us!"

Rage filled the matriarch's eyes, and she stepped forward hastily. "He's…what?!"

"I just saw him enter the Haruno manor with Akarui! They'd been left alone outside with no guards, no witnesses, nobody whatsoever, and he _didn't do a thing_!"

Mikoto closed her eyes, breathing deeply in attempts to keep her anger under check. "That is unlike my son to go against the plan."

"She's brainwashed him," Karin announced then, her own anger spilling into her words. "Whatever they've done during the time he's been there, she's completely turned him against his own nature! He _allowed her_ into his personal space! She kissed him, that whore! And he allowed it!"

"Calm down, Karin," Mikoto snapped finally, reopening her charcoal eyes. "Go elsewhere to cool off. You have nothing to worry about. My son will still be yours."

Karin bit her tongue, preventing herself from speaking further as she quickly nodded her head and vacated the room.

Mikoto exhaled deeply as she returned to the plush chair she had been occupying by the fireplace. The gears in her head were turning out of control; it was easily seen on her features.

"Was it any surprise that your youngest could be easily corrupted?" Orochimaru hissed finally. The snake-like man gave her a knowing look. "Especially by that Haruno girl."

"Sasuke would not – _cannot_ – betray us. We are his own flesh and blood; his CLAN! We are all he has left of his family ties. His father was important to him, and he is not one to side with those who have wronged the Uchiha," Mikoto retorted sharply.

"Then what do you have in mind, Miko-kun?"

Mikoto glared at the snake-like man for his add of the suffix. "Akarui is intelligent, but not as intelligent as me. Knowing that bastard, and if what Karin says is true regarding his daughter, Akarui will want to talk to Sasuke alone. He'll take him for a drive. He'll try and interrogate Sasuke to make sure he wouldn't harm his daughter."

"If he truly has fallen for the girl, he may feel inclined to speak the truth about our plans as well," Orochimaru mused.

A look of realization dawned on the woman's features, her mind working a mile a minute once again. "That cannot happen. He will _not_ betray us; his own family!"

"Send a car to the Haruno house. If or when they leave, have the car follow with repeated updates on the location. We will lie in ambush where it seems they are headed."

There was a brief hesitation before Mikoto angled her head toward Orochimaru, a devilish yet seductive grin having appeared on her face. "What an excellent idea. They will never see it coming, and Akarui will have never been the wiser. He will die and my son will return to our ranks when realization of his almost betrayal becomes known to him."

"And if not, just wipe his memory of the girl," Orochimaru agreed.

Mikoto chuckled in a low tone, rising to a stand and smoothing out her dark attire. "Perfect."

Orochimaru stood as well, and quickly wrapped an arm around the woman's waist, drawing her close to his body. "I will begin the preparations immediately. My apprentice will have the toxins ready."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes but had no time to react before the snake-like man was kissing her, and forcefully. He pulled her body closer, until there was not even a fraction of air between them.

But, the Uchiha matriarch wanted nothing of it. She pushed away from him hard, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and shooting him a hostile glare. "Keep it in your pants, Orochimaru. You will get none of that until the world is mine." And she left the room.

Orochimaru swiped his reptilian tongue around his lips, laughing to himself quietly, as he turned to the fire in the fireplace.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of either of these franchises.  
Naruto © Misashi Kishimoto  
The Lion King © Disney  
Akarui, Rakuna, Akaroshi, Nadameru, and any other OC's © Me**

A/N: So, it's been awhile again. Gomenasai! Once more, no excuses (well, I mean, my Mom had knee surgery and my Dad was attacked by a dog two months ago but still), but I have a lot more time on my hands and more desire to get this damned thing finished, so I'll be working on it more now…I hope. Also, sorry it's so short :/ I'm trying to get you guys the chapters sooner, rather than waiting a long time to get long chapters. So…yeah.

In other news, I'm now engaged, but don't worry! I won't be planning a wedding for a while, and I won't be getting married for a while, so, as aforementioned, I'll have lots of time.

Reviews, reviews, reviews. Please and thank-you : ) And I appreciate all of you who have stuck around!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Based on The Lion King II: Simba's Pride**

* * *

**Borderlines – Chapter 10  
Year 2010; Tokyo, Japan**

He had been given a room on one of the top floors, still one away from Sakura's chambers, and close enough to Akuari and Rakuna's in case anything of gravity would take place. And yet, it was still cozy and felt more like home to Sasuke than even his own bedroom. This chamber had at least three paintings, brilliant colours, soft sheets, and a window that overlooked the yard. His own room at home? A hard mattress on a single bed, one thin sheet, no colour and no décor; it was designed for a killer, fit for a criminal.

Sasuke stared out the window in this room, obsidian eyes unwavering and empty of emotion, but his mind was a turbulent sea. A felon, an assassin; that was what he was trained to be, and what his mother expected of him. And a few days ago, he expected it of himself as well.

But now there was this new development with Sakura, the Haruno heiress. She had bewitched him, body and soul, driving away his feelings of anger and hostility toward the Haruno family, and instead turning them on his own kin. He no longer thought of Akarui as a threat, or even the man that he needed to stay away from, or risk be corrupted. Those thoughts were gone, and all remembrance of even his own father, had become muddled and dim. That is what the Haruno heiress did to him.

The Uchiha closed his eyes, beginning to rub fingers against his temples. He was…confused, and uncertain, a complex mix of emotions he was not used to, nor that he was supposed to feel. He was supposed to be strong, emotionless; a killing machine built for revenge. Like his brother. But no, not anymore, especially after that which had taken place the night before.

_-Flashback-_

_They had all taken residence in the lounge, the housekeepers, servants, and guards situating themselves at different tables around the rooms. Each table held six or so people, and so Akarui had led them to where Genma, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune were seated. The deck of cards and poker chips were sitting ready in the middle._

_Once the Haruno head had sat down, he gestured to the chair beside him. "Come sit here, Sasuke."_

_The Uchiha had been unsure at first. He had glanced to a corner with two plush chairs, lit by a lamp, where Rakuna and Sakura were now sitting. Despite their being deep in conversation, the pink-haired heiress glanced over, and smiled softly at him. Rakuna had followed her gaze, smiled, and then returned them both to what they were speaking about. Sasuke had looked back at Akarui then, who was smiling just as kindly. He had then sat down in the designated seat, folding his hands together on the table._

_Tsunade gave him a critical eye then, and Shizune had told her it was a tad harsh, but she didn't relent. Genma greeted him in a friendly manner, and Kakashi nodded his head. It made Sasuke feel more at ease that he wasn't resented by these people. In his own home, they wouldn't have tolerated his presence when gathering with the others. Then again, they hardly did anything entertaining; it was all business and plans._

_The cards were dealt and each person claimed their chips. But all thoughts toward the bets were lost as conversation started amongst them._

_Sasuke, though having not yet been included, listened quietly to their antics. They were friendly, and treated each other with equality; another aspect that was not present in his upbringing. And, if he was being honest with himself, he much liked this better. It was comfortable and honest; not restricted and vague._

"_So, Sasuke…"_

_That broke him out of his thought patterns, and he quickly lifted his gaze to Genma, who had just raised fifty._

"_What did you kids get up to this evening?" inquired the brunette._

_Sasuke just stared back blankly, not feeling inclined to answer. Sakura, he was sure, was probably turning a bright pink behind them all._

"_I took them to a carnival, to help me with my research," Jiraiya announced, after slapping a card down onto his table._

_Tsunade visibly popped a vein in her forehead. Shizune shot Jiraiya a glare._

"_Is that all?" Genma queried, chuckling himself._

"_Sounds fairly safe to me," Kakashi mumbled as he set his own hand down, calling a fold. That elicited a glare from Genma._

_Sasuke shrugged, setting his mind then into the game._

_Their evening progressed very much the same throughout, until it was too late to continue any longer, and all the company decided to call it a night. Akarui had personally shown Sasuke where his room was to be, and made it very clear that there was a great deal of halls and stairways between his room and Sakura's. Of course, he knew he was calling a bluff, but it was…_cute_ for lack of better word, at how protective he was of his daughter. Sasuke had never been shown that courtesy._

_They then bid each other good night, and the Uchiha entered his room to get ready for bed._

_-End-_

Akarui had taken him in, treated him like family, and then, even still, showed his protective father side. But even despite the latter persona coming through, the head of the Haruno Clan did more to accept and understand Sasuke in one night than his father had done in his entire lifetime. It was…a strange feeling, adapting to the niceties of this family.

And this was why he was so conflicted now.

The Uchiha heir exhaled deeply, turning away from the window to look around the room, despite paying little attention to anything in it.

A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts, and he briskly moved toward the wooden obstruction blocking him from whoever came to visit him. He pulled the handle in a downward motion, and set it ajar.

Genma was standing in the hall before him, fiddling with the needle in his mouth. "Haruno-san requests your presence in the dining hall. I believe he mentioned something about your being late for breakfast." He cracked a smile then gestured with his head to the way he had come. "He really seems to like you kid. I would suggest not making them wait."

Sasuke moved the door open the rest of the way, stepping through, and then closing it tight behind him. He then followed as Genma took the lead, proceeding toward the stairway that would lead to the main level, and the dining hall.

"Sakura's going out today, so you'll be on your own with the staff and Rakuna-san," Genma announced then, sighing dramatically thereafter. "And before you ask, your new object of attraction is meeting with her friends to do some shopping. Apparently it's mandatory to the Yamanaka girl. Naruto offered to go along as their bodyguards, but they declined. They won't even let us tag along, so Akarui gave us the…well…partial day off. Sort of."

Sasuke didn't question the 'sort of' business, and so silence befell the two men…until Genma began to hum to himself.

Five minutes later, they were upon the dining hall, and Genma bid his farewell as the Uchiha heir stepped into the room. He was greeted with a warm smile from the family, and given a seat beside Rakuna. Jiraiya, whom had apparently stayed the evening, was present as well, giving Sasuke the opportunity to be across the table from Sakura.

"Now that we are all here, we can eat," Akarui announced, and a variety of foods were brought out and uncovered once on the table. Akarui began the passing of the food, handing it to his right, where his wife sat.

Conversation was minimal as the party began to eat, though once the majority of the food had been consumed, it picked up again. Sakura and her mother, as well as Jiraiya from time to time, were discussing the sorts of things the heiress would be shopping for. Sasuke remained silent, though listening once in a while when his family was mentioned in Akarui and Jiraiya's main topic of conversation.

"Sorry I have to leave today," Sakura suddenly spoke, shifting her focus to Sasuke. "Ino wouldn't leave me alone; says that Hinata needs something dramatic for some big dinner the Hyuuga's are having. You know how they are." She laughed a little, tucking some hair behind her ear. "But don't worry. There's plenty to do around here."

"Yes," Akarui suddenly chipped in. "Actually, Sasuke, I was hoping you would accompany me this morning on a drive. It won't be too long, I wouldn't think. I just had a few things I would like to discuss with you."

Sasuke looked at the Haruno Clan leader, a miniscule flicker of uncertainty crossing his gaze. He then nodded once, and again he remained silent.

Rakuna left quickly after this, followed by Sakura. Jiraiya departed on the words of 'finding more research', which then left Akarui and Sasuke alone at the table.

Akarui stood then, mentioning that he would go ready himself, and they could leave soon. Twenty minutes later, he was walking with Sasuke to the front entranceway.

No words were spoken as they exited the manor, or when they stepped into the car alone (without guards or staff), or even when the car moved through the gates and off of the property.

Sasuke was uneasy, but he didn't mention it, which allowed even further silence as they drove through the city.

But when Akarui turned the car down an old, abandoned road, he couldn't help but wonder. He didn't have to ask, however, as conversation suddenly picked up, the stifling silence forgotten.

"I know I've been vague about where we're going and why we're going there, but I promise I have good reason." Akarui cleared his throat, slowing the vehicle as they entered a district of old, dilapidated buildings. "You know of the rivalry between our families; between our companies. I would think you stupid if you didn't, and that I know you aren't. You are an intelligent young man, and well capable of many things. But, as a father, it is my job to get to know the suitors of my daughter."

Sasuke shifted his obsidian stare to him, blinking slowly. "I have no intention of hurting, or betraying her, if that's what you're wondering."

"It had been on my mind, yes." Akarui then shifted the conversation over entirely. "Sasuke, did you ever get to really know your father?"

There was a long instance of hesitation, Sasuke having now turned to stare out the front windshield, trying to decide on an answer.

He finally opened his mouth and said, "I knew him very little. Whenever he was home, which was rarely, he was always with my mother, or training my brother. He was never satisfied, always complaining about your company doing better than ours…and…he was never pleased with me either." Sasuke's fists clenched at the end of his words.

Akarui merely nodded, and silence pursued his action. Moments later, he took a breath.

"Before you were born, before even your brother was conceived, your father was an amiable man. I knew him very little, but he and my father, at one time, got along well. But then, your father proposed a partnership between Hogo and Buki, and though it would have been in the best interest of your family's company, it held no prosperity for my own. My father declined, enraging your father, but he tried not to let it get the best of him.

"Then his company began to fall, his money began to disappear. No one had any idea as to how it had happened or where it was going, but the accounts were drained. Fugaku blamed my father, even though he held no part in it, and as a result of his denial, began causing a lot of trouble between the two companies. Employees of Hogo began to mysteriously go missing, and our stock suddenly began to disappear. Paperwork was suspiciously lit on fire, and computers crashed repeatedly. My father didn't want to think that Fugaku could be the cause, but there was no other evidence as to why it was all happening. Reports had found viruses originally created at Buki, the same ones that had destroyed some of our mainframe. Your father still proceeded to deny it."

Akarui took another breath. "Our company began to suffer, and so one day, my father decided it was best that he speak with yours regarding the situation. But Fugaku beat him to the call, and asked for myself to meet his nephew; said we'd get along. My mother was the one to answer, and had, upon very careful thought, agreed. None of us had known that the guard that drove me there was actually a Buki worker, under your father's direct authority. He was an undercover agent.

"He left me there alone with Fugaku, and at first, he seemed like a decent human being. He led me to the river, saying that he would bring his nephew," Akarui glanced at Sasuke, "your cousin Shisui, I assume, to where I would be waiting.

"I waited for about an hour before a car suddenly careened over the edge of the cliff. It smashed against the rocks, closer to the edge of the water, and was burning quickly. It hadn't gotten the fuel tank yet. Of course, being how young I was, I ran over to make sure that no one was inside; no one would be terribly injured.

"There was a man inside who appeared to be alive, and so I attempted to get him out, but the fire was burning hotter and suddenly I heard a small explosion. Then all I knew was that I was being barreled out of the way, and when I looked up, realized my father was pressing me low to the ground. The car had exploded a millisecond later, and we both pressed close to the ground.

"After that, we moved to the top of the cliff, where my father was apprehended by Fugaku's men. Two burly guards, I would assume. Your father pretended to know little to nothing about myself being there, and after words were spoken, he murdered my father, accusing him of tampering with Uchiha business."

Akarui swallowed hard, glancing at Sasuke once more, to make sure he was still listening. He stopped the car after driving around another bend, a cliffside, rocky and with little vegetation, being the only scenery now. When he cut the engine, the sound of a rushing river flooded the silence, despite the car's windows being closed.

"Though we all knew that it was purposeful, we still never blamed Fugaku. He was corrupted by earthen desires; he wanted wealth and women, power and notoriety, at least after the plummet. We had tried to save your mother countless times before your father fell to his own death, but she wouldn't have it, and despite knowing she had been cheated countless times by the man she had loved greatly, she was blinded by her own love."

Sasuke looked completely bewildered, though only his eyes would have shown it.

"Come out here and take a look with me, hm?" Akarui stepped out of the car then, glancing about before crossing the road to a too familiar place for him.

Sasuke hesitated before following silently, hands now immersed in his pockets.

Akarui was stopped now at the edge of the cliff, looking over the ravine with an unknown emotion crossing his glance. Sasuke came up beside him, and when the Uchiha had stopped, the Haruno Clan leader looked at him.

"Just because your father became the way he was, doesn't mean that it will happen to you too. Not if you don't let it. You've already proven that your ways have changed since I first encountered your arrival a few days prior, otherwise I would not have brought you here alone."

Sasuke shifted his attention to the man, blinking as he hesitated to speak. Now was about as good a time as any, he figured. "There is something I should tell you, if not Sakura as well."

Akarui tipped his head to the side. "Hm? Well, you can tell me now, and Sakura can know once we return."

The Uchiha hesitated yet again, choosing his words carefully, before saying, "Arigatou for your hospitality, but I don't deserve it."

Akarui furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke exhaled lightly, running a hand through his raven hair. "I mean that…even though I'm no longer…_affiliated_…with my family, I still…."

He was cut off by the sounds of a myriad of vehicles all screeching to a halt behind them, doors opening, and many people stepping out of each car.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, as did Akarui, though the Haruno was full out glaring.

"What the hell are they doing here…" he muttered to himself, turning his body to face the impending threat.

Before them now stood the leaders of the Uchiha family and company; Mikoto and Orochimaru, Itachi and Shisui, Karin and the rest of the guard. There were perhaps a total of thirty men besides the head family that had accompanied them there.

"Sasuke, it seems like you've done your job after all," Mikoto drawled then, looking thoroughly unimpressed at that moment. "And after so many _failed_ attempts."

Akarui blinked, glancing at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye.

"Karin, bring your fiancé to us," Mikoto ordered then, nodding to the redheaded woman.

Akarui merely watched as the odd-looking girl approached the two of them, smiling serenely at the Uchiha's youngest son.

But as she moved to kiss him in greeting, Sasuke turned away from her entirely. "What are you doing here, okaa-san?"

"What am _I_ doing here?" Mikoto smirked, her words followed by a bout of laughter. "I am here to follow up on the plan, Sasuke. And whether you realize it or not, you've led your new companion right back into our trap!"

Sasuke merely glared in return, while Akarui whipped his head around.

"You! I knew it! I knew you had no good intention for this family!"

Sasuke's glare found Akarui's gaze, and he grew just as angry. "I have _only_ good intention for your family. Now. I hold them in the highest regard. But this was what I was trying to tell you. My mother has had this planned since the start!"

"Oh, don't be turning against us now, Sasu-chan." Mikoto pouted a little. "We need you to run the company when I'm gone."

"But okaa-san," Itachi whispered from beside her. "I could take over for you, and let this whelp suffer the consequence of betraying us."

"Silence, Itachi," Mikoto snapped, shooting him a warning glance.

Itachi glowered, evidently unhappy.

Sasuke just shook his head, taking a step toward Akarui, who in turn, stepped away. The Haruno though looked greatly confused.

"No, okaa-san."

Mikoto blinked, putting on her 'mother' face, which looked a lot more naïve and sensitive than her tyrant façade. "But…Sasu-chan…you promised me you wouldn't disappoint me."

"Until I realized the true mutiny behind the plot."

Mikoto glared once again, pure vehemence crossing her gaze. "I have been more than obliging to my son's obvious disgrace, but now I'm getting angry," she murmured softly, then glancing at Orochimaru. "Let's finish this and get back to the compound; I'm fed up."

The snake-like man merely nodded, lifting a hand to the air.

Sasuke's face contorted with rage, and he shifted into a fighting stance, moving in front of Akarui.

"What are you doing?!" Akarui demanded in a hiss.

"Saving your life."

And then the order was given, and the Uchiha followers started toward the two, now visible weapons poised and ready for attack.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of either of these franchises.  
Naruto © Misashi Kishimoto  
The Lion King © Disney  
Akarui, Rakuna, Akaroshi, Nadameru, and any other OC's © Me**

A/N: Not as long as I had hoped, but I'm trying to get you guys your next chapters sooner. The final chapters will hold a lot more, I promise, but for now, these will have to do so we can progress farther in the plot before I lose all interest altogether. XD  
Thanks for the reviews : )


End file.
